


The Beauty of Being Numb, Pt. 1

by Holly_Hepburn



Series: The Beauty Of Being Numb [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Friendzone, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Hepburn/pseuds/Holly_Hepburn
Summary: Klaus is a junkie who can speak to the dead.(Y/N) is a bohemian with a mysterious past.When the sudden news that the world is ending in a couple of days brings them together, they'll have to face their demons face to face.Soundtrack at: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5VPiNeG8qLWXu7SxTavscC?si=Io_3tj5TTGWcaMZR5tqswQ
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/You
Series: The Beauty Of Being Numb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857652
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. We Only See Each Other at Wedding and Funerals

When someone knocked on the door that morning, (Y/N) had already been waiting in her room for hours. She had thought the best way to introduce herself to the siblings was to welcome them individually as soon as they entered the house.

But when she peeks up the stairs and sees a giant man with a serious face and watery eyes, she immediately backs away. She runs back to her room trying not to make too much noise, and locks herself, heart pounding like a drum.

-Miss (Y/N), are you all right?- Pogo asks as the girl tries to control her hasty breathing.

-Yes, I just think I’ll wait for Klaus to arrive. Maybe it will be easier for all of us when he’s here.

-Okay, miss- Pogo walks to the stairs-. Although I doubt it.

(Y/N) looks in the mirror for the hundredth time that day and sits in front of it, on the edge of her chair, to analyze her hair. She wasn’t used to tying it; she didn’t even like it, but right now it seemed like a wonderful idea. She tries to pick up her thick mane in a ponytail, but to her chagrin, she looks more scruffy; so she tries to do some braids. But as she’s never done it before, she fails miserably at the task.

(Y/N) tiptoes to her door and slowly opens it, looking for Grace so she can help her. She doesn’t see her in her usual place, so she probably was downstairs with Pogo. She hurries to close the door after hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, a tall girl with curls emerging from them. She is breathless. With someone as dazzling and elegant as that woman, she couldn’t present herself with what appeared to be a nest for hair.

-Miss (Y/N)- Pogo’s voice sounds again as she combs her hair-, Mr. Klaus has arrived.

She freezes, the comb sliding down her fingers and landing gently on her lap. Her cheeks turn red and hot, and her eyes glow.

-Ummm… have they all arrived yet?- she presses her ear against the door, whispering.

-No, Miss Vanya’s missing.

-Great!- she was just buying time.- I’ll wait until she arrives… And then gather them in the living room, so I can talk to everyone.

-Yes, Miss.

She keeps trying to straighten her hair, but the more she brushes it, the more it fluffles and tangles. It was a nightmare. She just wants to make a good first impression, especially in the circumstances the family is going through.

She thinks it has only been a few minutes when Pogo suddenly opens her door.

-Miss (Y/N), everyone’s waiting for you in the living room.

-So fast?- she turns pale.

-Let’s go.

And without waiting for an answer, Pogo starts walking down the stairs. On edge, the girl picks up a tie-dye scarf hanging from one of her plants and follows the ape, trying to tie it around her hair.

They reach the ground floor and walk to the living room, where she can hear voices and the clink of glass. She stops behind one bookshelf, trying to make up an excuse not to show up.

-Miss Voss- Pogo spoke-, there’ll never be a good time to do this, so go and talk to them.

-I knew I’d have to introduce myself eventually, but I would have preferred Mr. Hargreeves to do it. This isn’t the best time to meet us.

Pogo sees her with stern eyes and points to the room, motioning for her to move.

-I can’t,- she is out of breath, her hands are sweating and her face burns-. If I just go in there, the tallest guy will kill me.

-All right, let me do it for you…

-What…?

Before the girl can finish the sentence, the chimpanzee was already walking towards the siblings, who are sitting in awkward silence.

-Children, there’s someone you must meet- Pogo turns to where (Y/N) was hiding and waits.

- _Ich kann dies tun_ (I can do this)- she whispers to herself as she shyly emerges from her hiding place.

When she comes out from behind the bookcase and the sunlight illuminates her body, she can see the siblings stiffen and adopt a defensive position.

-Good evening- her accent was thicker than she’d expected.

Her eyes scan the room, searching for a familiar face, desperately trying to rely on him. She stops at the bar where her old friend is pouring some kind of mixture into a glass; he haven’t even noticed her yet.

-My name is (Y/N) Voss- she hopes to be speaking understandable English-. Your father took me under his wing three years ago, and I’ve been living with him ever since. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.

She looks back at the bar, but he hasn’t even turned to look.

-And it’s good to see you again… Klaus- she almost shouts his name so he can hear her.

Klaus raises his head at the mention of his name and almost drops the bottle he was holding when his eyes focused on the source of the voice.

-(Y/N)?- He sounds impressed, but happy at the same time-. The (Y/N) Voss?

-The one and only.

-Hey!

Klaus puts what he is holding on the counter and goes to hug his friend with a wide smile.

-What are you doing here?- he’s amazed, looking at the woman in front of him-. Look at you, you shine like a goddess!

-Thank you. I like your skirt- she laughs when he turns in circles to model.

-It looks better on me than Allison. It’s a little dated, I know, but it’s very… breathey on the bits.

-Wait!- the previous mention gets up-. Klaus, do you know her?

-Of course, sis! This…- He puts an arm around (Y/N) shoulders-, is my great friend and rehab sister, (Y/N) Voss, the most bohemian bitch since Stevie Nicks.

-Rehabilitation?- Diego asks worried-. Great, we could barely stand one junkie in this house and now we have to deal with another.

-Oh no, I stopped drugs years ago, I’ve been clean for almost four years, my medical record can confirm it. Your father had Grace study me every month since I arrived. Although I can’t say the same for Klaus- she turnes to see him with worried eyes as she takes his wrist-. You just got out of rehab again.

-What can I say, love?- he turnes and goes back to the bar-. I’m a lost cause. By the way, how did you get here?

-I came looking for you three years ago... I got in some trouble- she admits embarrassed-, and had nowhere to go. Then I remembered you gave me your address the day I left rehab.

-Which kind of trouble?- Luther asks, distrustful.

-Let’s just say some people have a special interest in my talents.

-Talents?- Diego is as irritated as Luther.

-Oh, you must see what this girl can do!- Klaus sits down beside Vanya with a cup and a bottle full of liquor-. Love, show them.

She turns to see Pogo for approval and the chimp nods. (Y/N) then closes her eyes and when she opens them again, her orbs have turned yellow. To the amazement of the siblings, they all hear a male voice coming from the stairs and seconds later, the reason they are all reunited there enters the room:

-Dad!?- Luther almost screamed.

-What the fuck?- Diego stands up, impressed.

-Isn’t it amazing!- Klaus points at the man, still holding the bottle-. You can even touch it!

-What?- Allison stares at her father with confused eyes.

-Miss (Y/N) can create illusions- Pogo walks to her-. Her illusions are so realistic, you can touch, hear, smell, and even taste them.

-She also controls emotions- Klaus takes a sip of his cup-. She can make you fall in love with her in a blink of an eye, literally.

-But I have to touch the person first- (Y/N)’s eyes are still shinning-. Besides, it’s more like an exchange: I give an emotion, and I absorb what the other person was feeling before.

-So you’re like us- the illusion disappears as Luther speaks.

-Of course she’s like us! Why would Dad take her in if not?- Diego is angry.

-I can’t believe he found another one- Vanya is upset but tries to dissimulate it.

-He didn’t found another- Allison scuffed-. She just showed up at the door and he took the opportunity.

-And are you staying?- Vanya asks-. I mean, Dad’s no longer here.

-Mr. Hargreeves was very clear about letting Miss (Y/N) stay in the house even after his death. She was included in his will like you all.

-She can keep the entire house if she wants- Diego mentions-. I don’t think anyone here wants it… Except for _One_ , maybe.

-I think we have a priority problem here- Luther stands in the middle of the room as (Y/N) sits down on the floor, between Klaus’s legs-. First, what are we doing with Dad?

Everyone looks at him confused.

-I mean… I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at Dad’s favourite spot.

-Dad had a favourite spot?

-Oh, yeah- answers (Y/N) with a smile-. Under the oak tree, we used to read there all the time. Sometimes we even had tea.

Luther looks at her irritated. He considered that a special spot for him and his father. Now this stranger was stealing it from him.

-Right.

-Will there be refreshments?- Klaus is braiding his friend’s hair, a cigarette between his lips.

(Y/N) feels like in a dream. She have missed him so much that having him so closed felt surreal-. Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.

-What? No- Luther is about to lose his patience-. And put that out. Dad didn’t allow smoking in here. Now listen up, there are some important things we need to discuss, all right?

-Like what?

-Like the way he died.

-And here we go- Diego starts playing with a knife.

-I don’t understand- (Y/N) thinks Vanya’s voice is like the one of a deer in the lights-. I thought they said it was a heart attack.

-Yeah, according to the coroner.

-Well, wouldn’t they know?

-Theoretically.

-Theoretically?- Allison asks in a mocking tone.

-I’m just saying, at the very least, something happened. The last time I talked to Dad, he sounded strange.

-Oh, _quelle surprise_!- (Y/N) laughs at the comment.

-Strange how?

-He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust.

Luther looks at (Y/N) with suspicion, and the others follow. The girl is too distracted enjoying the feeling of Klaus’s fingers on her skin to notice, but her friend does.

-Hey, don’t you dare point a finger at (Y/N). She’s a ray of sunshine. Just look at her- he hugs her-. She won’t even kill a bug, she’s vegan.

-Your father was a very kind man to me, why would I even want to hurt him?

-Miss (Y/N) had a close relationship with Mr. Hargreeves, she was very affected by his death- Pogo defends her.

-Luther- Diego stands up, bored-. He was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles. Besides, if junkie no. 2 here had tried to harm him, don’t you think Mom would have stopped her?

-He must have known something was going to happen- Luther keeps insisting, then turns to Klaus-. Look, I know you don’t like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad.

Klaus looks at him with a raised eyebrow while Allison scoffs.

-I can’t just call Dad in the afterlife and be like, “Dad, could you just… Stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?”

-Since when?- Luther is upset-. That’s your thing. Unless you are trying to protect someone.

-I didn’t kill Sir Reginald- (Y/N) is a bit hurt.

-No! It’s just that I’m not in the right… frame of mind!

-You’re high?- Allison states.

-Yeah!- he smiles at her-. Yeah! I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense?

-Well, sober up, this is important- Luther points at (Y/N)-. You, can’t you make him feel better so he can talk to our Dad?

-I could, but I’m not forcing Klaus to do something he hates.

-Thanks, love- he kisses her on the forehead and she can’t help but smile.

-Do you know at least where is Dad’s monocle?- Luther is getting more violent towards her.

-Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?- Diego whispers.

-Exactly- Luther’s still looking at (Y/N)-. It’s worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge or interest.

-Where are you going with this?- even though he tends to be happy while high, Klaus is getting mad at his brother.

-Oh, isn’t it obvious, Klaus?- Diego interrupts-. He thinks your girlfriend killed Dad… Or one of us, perhaps.

-I’m not his girlfriend- (Y/N) whispers with a red face-. And I didn’t kill Mr. Hargreeves.

-Wait, one of us?- Allison glares at him.

-How could you think that?- Vanya is offended.

-Great job, Luther. Way to lead- Diego mocks him before leaving the room.

-That’s not what I’m saying…

-You’re crazy, man. You’re crazy- Klaus stands up and takes (Y/N) hand and the bottle-. Crazy.

-I’ve not finished.

-Okay, sorry, We’re just gonna go murder Mom. We’ll be right back.

-That’s not what I was saying- Luther tries to apologize- I didn’t…

But Vanya, Klaus, and (Y/N) leave the room, leaving him alone with Allison.


	2. I Think We're Alone Now

(Y/N) was completely lost looking at Klaus while he poured some more liquor in his cup. He hadn’t changed a bit, he looked exactly like the first time she saw him all those years ago in rehab.

She had waited so long to see him again. She hoped for him to visit his dad someday, but he never did, nor the others. And Mr. Hargreeves knew the exact location of all his children but Klaus, he was just too unpredictable and never stayed in a single place for long. (Y/N) was about to give up all hope when the old man died, and Pogo told her Klaus probably would pass by, but she wasn’t so sure. Yet, there he was, the sun illuminating his face like a dream come true.

-So, did you?- she blinks, realizing the man was talking to her the whole time.

-I’m sorry… What?

-Oh, don’t worry, you can tell me. I won’t snitch on you with Luther- she looks at him confused-. Did you kill my dad?

-No!- she feels a sting on her chest-. How can you even…?

-I’m just kidding, love!- he laughs it off-. I know you didn’t, Luther’s just paranoic, like always.

-Oh.

-How you’ve been? I thought I’ll never see you again.

He walks to her and takes her hands in his. She blushes.

-Great… I’ve missed you.

-Who doesn’t?- Klaus smiles nattily-. I want to talk with you about so many things, but… Can you help me first?

-Sure!

-I don’t want Luther to be nagging me about the whole “Dad was murdered” thing. Can you sober me up so I can talk to him?

(Y/N) frowns. 

-Are you sure?- she places a hand on his cheek-. I know you hate using your power.

-Yeah, but if it helps me get Luther off my ass, I will.

-Ok- she isn’t convinced yet, but if that helped him feel better, she’ll help.

They walk back to the living room, now empty, and Klaus sits down in front of the urn. 

-Whenever you’re ready- he nods, and the girl concentrates, her eyes turning yellow.

She starts feeling tipsy, the effect of absorbing Klaus’s drunkenness... and something else.

-Listen up, old man- Klaus is suddenly serious, passing around the room-. You know, if I was murdered, and one of my sons… Adopted sons… Happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about, I don’t know, I don’t know… Manifesting! Do the whole big angry ghost lecture!

He throws his arms up, frustrated, and then starts imitating his father’s voice:

-Tell everyone who done it and find eternal peace- he sighs and stops fooling-. Eternal peace is probably overrated.

They spent hours trying to communicate with Reginald, but nothing happened. Maybe he wasn’t available? What do people even do in the afterlife?

-C’mon, C’mon! Chop, chop!- Klaus screams, surprising (Y/N)-. You always were a stubborn bastard!

-Klaus!

-Sorry- he approaches the bar-. I don’t know about you, but I need a drink.

She lets go of him, her eyes going back to normal, and runs to get between him and the bottles.

-I don’t think you should drink so much just after leaving rehab.

-Sweetheart, I only went to the clinic because I had nowhere to sleep. I’m a lost cause.

He tries to grab a bottle, but Sol hits his hand away. He glares at her, faking being offended. 

-C’mon, love.

-No.

-(Y/N)

-No.

Both adults start fighting, Klaus trying to grab a bottle and (Y/N) blocking his way.

-Klaus, stop!

In his attempt to grab the whiskey, his elbow hits his father’s urn and it tips over, the ashes falling all over the counter.

-Fuck…

-Sir Reginald!

(Y/N) kneels down and tries to collect the ashes with frenzy while Klaus laughs at her back.

-It’s not funny! Help me, you idiot!

She was mortified, Luther was going to kill them, or worst. Klaus kneels beside her with the urn and starts pouring the ashes back in it. He is laughing, too high to care in the bare minimum, when he hears (Y/N) sobbing.

-Hey, hey- he takes her by the chin-. Don’t worry, no one will notice. And if they do, I’ll take the blame, ok? It’s okay.

He hugs her, accidentally leaving some ashes on her back. He just blows them away, and smiles. 

(Y/N) just sniffles and finishes picking up as many ashes as she can. Then, she stands up and goes to the kitchen, not speaking to Klaus.

-Love, common…- he follows her with it in his hands-. Are you mad?

-No- she is scared and sad, but isn’t about to say it.

-(Y/N)- he takes her by the hand and pulls her to him-. What’s wrong?

-It’s just that… I really wanted your siblings to like me. And now they even suspect I killed your father. 

-Oh, love- he leaves the urn in the table-. No one thinks you killed dad, but Luther. And he’s just being a dickhead, like always. Besides…

-I also expected to see you rehabilitated. After all these years, I was hoping you were on the right path. 

Klaus fell silent, suddenly feeling terrible for the first in his life, regretting his decisions. He just couldn’t stand the deception in her eyes. 

-And if I promise to you I’ll try being sober?- he’ll regret saying that later. 

-Really?- her eyes light up. 

-Yeah- he looks in his pockets and takes out a plastic bag with pills-. Starting now. See? It’s all I have, I promise. 

She looked at him suspiciously. 

-Look, I’m even going to make myself a coffee to sober up a little, ok? 

-I can make it for you- (Y/N) smiles softly, believing him-. Sit down while I prepare it. 

She turns to look for a mug and he takes the opportunity to take three pills, quickly swallowing them. Just after he does, she remembers and takes the bag from the table, throwing the pills to the trash. 

-Where were you?- she asks while searching for the coffee.

-Sorry?- Klaus sits on the table.

-When you find out about your dad. 

-Oh.

“I was being resurrected in an ambulance after an overdose.” He thinks.

-I was walking out of the rehab clinic, I saw it in a newspaper.

-And where were you going? Where do you live?

-I’m a free spirit, darling.

(Y/N) turns to see him shocked:

-Are you homeless?

-You can also put it that way.

-Don’t you have someone? You know… Like a partner or something?- she almost crosses her fingers for the answer to be no.

-Oh no, love- she goes back to stirring the coffee and smiles-. I’m not a one-person man, you know that.

-Sure.

(Y/N) puts the spoon in the sink and is about to grab the mug when music starts playing from the upper floors.

_“Children behave, that’s what they say when we’re together.”_

-What’s that?- she asks as Klaus looks at the ceiling.

-Tiffany.

-Who?

-The singer, Tiffany- she looks at him confused-. You really don’t know her?

(Y/N) denies. 

-She was a big deal in the 80's.

Klaus jumps to the floor, and she laughs as he starts moving his hips, dancing to the rhythm.

-Dance with me, (Y/N). 

The girl shakes her head, turning red for the millionth time that day. Klaus pouts and starts slowly dancing towards her, extending his arms.

-I don’t know how to dance- she admits. 

-Yes, you do.

The boy offers his hand, she can read “Hello” on his palm. Shyly, she takes it and he pulls her closer, almost to his chest, and starts dancing.

_“I think we’re alone now, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around.”_

She starts relaxing, letting the music guide her. She doesn’t believe it is intended to be danced like that, but she isn’t complaining; having Klaus so close was amazing.

_“Look at the way we gotta hide what we’re doin’.”_

He lets go of her hand and moves excitedly around the room. She laughs, letting her hair finally free.

_“Cause what would they say if they ever knew…"_

Klaus covers his face with his hands while (Y/N) spins around, her long skirt flowing like a wave. He then takes the urn from the table and starts dancing with it.

-Klaus, leave that!- she laughs nervously.

She approaches him, taking it from him and putting it back on the table. He takes her again by the hand and starts dancing together at a slow pace. 

_"And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground…”_

He was hot, literally, she can feel his warm bare chest against hers. The girl rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. 

_“I think we’re alone now, the beating of our hearts, it’s the only…"_

Suddenly, she takes a step back and Klaus jumps when the music is interrupted by a loud strike.

The lights go out.


	3. The Gang Adopts a 58-year-old Kid

Some glasses break and the urn slides across the large table, Klaus almost throws himself to catch it.

-Daddy?- he presses the urn to his chest, looking at the ceiling.

(Y/N) notices the knives shaking.

-Klaus!

She jumps on him, both falling to the floor just before the knives fly to the wall, in the same direction where Klaus was standing seconds before.

-Are you ok?- she takes his face between her hands, scared.

-Yeah, yeah- he stands up and helps her-. Let’s get out of here before we get killed.

They go up the stairs, the lights still out, and as soon as they reach the top, Klaus looks out the windows.

-Oh, God- he runs to grab an extinguisher while she stares at the big blue thing floating in the middle of the courtyard-. Oh, God.

Klaus runs outside holding the extinguisher and (Y/N) follows him, trying to stop him.

-Out of the way!- Klaus shouts at his siblings, pushing Diego and Luther.

-What are you…?- Diego stops mid-sentence, astounded at his brothers’ idiocy.

Klaus activates the extinguisher at the same moment that (Y/N) steps out. She stops on her tracks, behind Luther, scared by the big blue hole.

-What is that gonna do!?- she hears Allison scream at Klaus after he throws the extinguisher to the hole.

-I don’t know! Do you have a better idea?

A loud noise is heard again and the hole gets bigger, making everyone back up.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… Everyone gets behind me!

-Yeah, get behind us.

Without realising it, (Y/N) holds on to Luther’s arm and he puts a hand on hers while taking Allison’s hand in the other. Klaus gets behind (Y/N), hugging her close to his chest.

-I vote for running, c'mon- he tries to pull from his friend, but Luther is holding her too tight-. Well, okay, guess we’ll just die.

A face suddenly materializes from the bluish thing and everyone stares at it trying to figure out what’s going on. Seconds later, a kid falls from it, the hole disappears and everything goes back to normal.

With a shocked face, everyone looks at the kid as he stands up and looks around. The whole group walks forward slowly, confused and scared:

-Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?- (Y/N) feels Klaus stiffen.

-Shit- Five says and looks down-. Sorry for the flowers.

-They were my favourites- (Y/N) whispers, looking at the crushed daffodils beneath Five’s feet.

Luther suddenly notices he’s holding (Y/N) hand, so he lets go immediately as she takes a step back, smiling nervously.

Five scuffs and ignores everyone as he makes his way inside the house. The siblings follow him, making a lot of questions, but he only stops when he reaches the kitchen. He starts looking for bread as everyone gathers around the table, looking at him between happy and amazed.

-What’s the date, the exact date.

-The 24.

-Of what?- he spreads peanut butter on a slice of bread.

-March.

-Good.

-I thought Five was dead- (Y/N) mentions as she sits beside Klaus on the table.

-We all did- he whispers back.

-Oh, I finally get to meet you- Five points at the girl with a knife-. I was curious about who the fuck was as insane as to marry Klaus. Name?

-Is he talking to me?- she was so impressed, she directed the question to Klaus instead of Five.

-Yes, I’m talking to you.

-(Y/N) Voss and I’m not…

-¿German, ah? You really had to go to the other side of the world to find someone, Klaus?

-Not married, not dating… Just _friends_ \- she states.

-Oh, really?- Five puts marshmallows on the bread-. Well, I may have lost the funeral, but at least I’m on time for a wedding.

-What…?- (Y/N) is interrupted by Luther.

-So are we gonna talk about what just happened?- Five ignores him-. It’s been seventeen years!

-It’s been a lot longer than that- the kid responds bitterly before transporting to the other side of the kitchen.

-I haven’t missed that.

-Where’d you go- Diego asks.

-To the future. It’s shit, by the way.

-Called it!

-Should we allow him to curse that much?- (Y/N) asks Klaus, but he just raises his shoulders.

-I should’ve listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice- he looks up to Klaus-. Nice dress.

-Oh, well, _danke_ (thanks)- Allison glares at him.

-Wait, how did you get back?

-In the end, I had yo project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.

-That makes no sense.

-Well, it would if you were smarter.

Diego stands up, ready to fight, forgetting they’re adults now and not kids. But Luther stops him on time.

-How long were you there?

-Forty-five years. Give or take.

All look at him startled, Luther and Diego sitting down again, processing what the kid just said.

-So what are you saying? That you’re 58?

-No, my consciousness is 58. Apparently, my body is now 13 again.

-Wait, how does that even work?- Vanya keeps asking the important questions.

-Delores kept saying the equations were off. Bet she’s laughing now.

-Delores?

-Heart failure right?- Five points at a newspaper on the table where Sir Reginald’s death is announced.

-Yeah.

-No- Luther turns to see (Y/N).

-Mmm… Nice to see nothing’s changed- Five takes his sandwich and leaves the room.

-Uh, that’s it? That’s all you have to say?- Allison shouts at him, but he keeps walking.

-What else is there to say? The circle of life.

The group stays silent for a while before Klaus gets off the table and takes (Y/N) hand to leave.

-Well… That was interesting.

They leave the room still holding hands. She looks at her hands together, smiling, thinking about what Five just said: A wedding. No, not only a wedding, _their_ wedding. Where Five came from, she and Klaus will be together. She needed to know more but wasn’t sure about asking the kid. It was obvious she needed to wait, but how long?

-Why everyone thinks we’re a couple?- she didn’t notice in which moment they climbed the stairs-. You’re more my sister than Vanya or Allison, to be honest.

-Oh- her smiled fades-. Hey, Klaus…

-Yes, love?- he stops in the middle of the hallway.

-Stay- he looked at her confused-. I mean, stay here, with me… Your dad’s no longer here, so… Could you? Please.

He thinks about it, looking at his room, and back to (Y/N).

-Yeah, sure. Why not? I’m tired of looking for a place to sleep, anyway.


	4. Best Funeral Ever

By the time Luther called them to the memorial service, it was already raining.  
Klaus grabbed a coat and an umbrella while (Y/N) put on a brown jacket and changed her sandals for shoes. 

-Aren’t you bringing an umbrella?- Klaus asked as they go down the stairs.  
-No, I like feeling the drops on my skin. 

-Okay. 

They meet with the others at the door and together go out, Luther leading with the urn between hands. The nine people gather in a circle. 

-Did something happened?- Grace asks. 

Everyone looks at her, confused. 

-Dad died. Remember?- Allison answers. 

-Oh. Yes, of course. 

-Is Mom okay? 

-Yeah, yeah, she’s fine- Diego is quick at defending her-. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge. 

-Whenever your ready, dear boy- Pogo says to Luther. 

One nods and opens the urn letting the ashes fall to the ground. Klaus and (Y/N) make a face and blush when only a small amount comes out. 

-Probably would have been better with some wind. 

They fall into an awkward silence. 

-Does anyone wish to speak? 

Again, the silence. 

-Me- (Y/N) says shyly, giving a step forward-. Of course, if you don’t mind, Luther. 

The man just shrugs his shoulders and nods. 

-Well… I really didn’t know Sir Reginald, but I don’t believe anyone actually did. He was a mysterious man, very closed, I could never figure him out, not even with my powers. But in some way, that made me liked him more. He is one of the two people who has ever confused me, therefore intrigue me- Luther examines her body expressions-. I’m so grateful for what he did for me, I could never repay that debt. During the three years we lived together, he was like the father I never had… A bitter, cold, and odd father. But still a father. 

Diego looks at her with a raised eyebrow, but Luther is impressed at the tears falling down her cheeks. 

-I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’ll miss him dearly, just that. 

She goes back to Klaus, who hugs and lets her cry in his shoulder. He even throws his cigarette, so the steam doesn’t bother her. She was cold and wet, but he doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s weird she loved her dad that much, but hey, he was no one to judge considering her past.

\- Wise words, Miss (Y/N)- Pogo takes her place-. Now, anyone else? 

Silence. 

-Then I’ll like to say that, in all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master… And my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy…

-He was a monster- Diego interrupts as Klaus laughs-. He was a bad person and a worse father. The world’s better off without him. 

-Diego!- Allison reprehends him. 

(Y/N) listens to the conversation with her face buried in Klaus’s neck. She’s almost bitting her tongue, trying not to argue with the boy. 

-My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it.

-Would anyone want something to eat?- Grace speaks. 

-No, it’s okay, Mom- Vanya puts a hand on her shoulder. 

-Oh, okay. 

-Look, you wanna pay your respects?- Diego walks to the middle of the circle-. Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was! 

Klaus feels (Y/N) grunt on his chest and, in the blink of an eye, she’s standing next to Diego. 

-How you even dare to speak about him like that?- she still had tears in her eyes-. He gave you a home, food to eat, clothes to wear… You have no idea what a monster looks like! 

-What do you even know?- he screams at her-. You said it yourself, you didn’t even know him! You never went through everything we all did! 

-He was your father! And he did give you a name, you bear his surname, don’t you? 

-What did that man give you? Why are you acting like he didn’t manipulate and use you the same way he did with us? Were you in love with him or something?

-No!- she frowns, disgusted-. I didn’t need to be in love with him to see he wasn’t a bad man, Diego. I’ve seen and feel those kinds of people up close many times before, and I can assure you he wasn’t one of them.

-You’re just too naive to see the obvious, girl.

Those words triggered her, they reminded her of a special someone. She turns and walks to the house crying, frustrated. 

-By the way, just you know he did appreciate you all- she screams as she opens the door. 

-And how the fuck can you know how he felt?- Diego argues. 

-That’s my thing, _ameisentätowierer_ (annoying person).

-What did she call me?

-You know she’s right- Luther says. 

-Oh, now you like her, eh?

(Y/N) enters the house, dripping wet, and Klaus follows her as Diego starts arguing with Luther. She climbs the stairs and almost runs to her room, shutting the door on Klaus’s face. 

-Oh, c'mon love, open the door- he knocks-. Please. 

-You agree with Diego, don’t you?

-(Y/N), I don’t agree with anyone in this house… I don’t even agree with myself, I’m too high. 

The girl opens the door and Klaus looks at her sleepily. 

-Your family hates me. 

-I wouldn’t take it personally from Diego, he hates everyone. 

-I need a bath- she lays on the door frame, sighting. 

-And I need something to eat, I still can’t believe Luther didn’t allow refreshments at the funeral. 

-Oh, I almost forgot! I made a pie for you all, it’s in the oven. 

-Please tell me it’s cherry pie. 

-Your favourite. 

-Thanks!- he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek-. If you look for me, I’ll be in the kitchen. Have a great bath! 

(Y/N) holds her cheek with a smile. Klaus closes the door and walks down the corridor to the stairs, Luther emerging from them with an irked face. 

-Oh, damn I lost the best part of the funeral!- One glares at him-. Who won? 

-Do you know where’s (Y/N)? 

-In her room, why?- he sounds defensive. 

-I want to talk to her about Dad… Where’s her room? 

-The one at the end of the hall. 

Luther walks past his brother, and he goes down the stairs. With a nervous face and holding his left arm, he prepares to knock when the door opens. (Y/N) stares at One with shock as the man blushes after noticing she’s only wearing a robe. 

-Can I help you?- she didn’t mean to sound so cold. 

-I wanted to talk with you, but I can come at another time if you’re busy. Sorry.  
He turns, but (Y/N) notices drops of blood on the floor and then the wound in Luther’s arm. 

-Oh, Luther! What happened?- she stops him by the shoulder and gets close to see the cut-. Was it Diego? 

-Yeah, but is nothing serious- he tries to get away, uncomfortable at her stare. 

-Oh, dear- her eyes water again-. I’m sorry, Luther… I didn’t want to cause problems, but that seems to be everything I’m doing. Maybe I should just leave, I don’t even belong here, this is your house. 

-No, (Y/N)…- he doesn’t know what to say-. Can I come in? 

-Oh, sure. 

The man steps inside the room, amazed at all the lively colours, so different from the rest of the building: 

The walls were a pastel yellow and wherever you looked there was a plant or flower. A four-post bed was in the middle of the room, covered by white linen curtains and fake red roses. At his left, there was a wooden closet with a bunch of books on top, and a vanity at his side. An easel with a canvas stood in front of a hanging chair, and a table with acrylics and pencils. On his right, a stereo sat on a huge rectangular table, a clock on the wall, beside the window, and some plants surrounding it. And at last, he saw the small bedside table, a single red rose and a white candle in the middle of three photographs: One of (Y/N) with an unknown woman; one with his father; and one of Klaus and her. 

-Nice room, you decorated it by yourself?

-Yeah, but Sir Reginald bought all of it, of course- she sits on the edge of her bed-. Come here, sit. 

He looks at her nervous, noticing part of her leg was exposed. 

-I’ll help you with that cut.

(Y/N) gets up and starts searching for the emergency kit under the stereo, but Luther stops her. 

-No! I’ll do it myself, don’t worry. 

-It’s not a bother, really. 

-Thanks, but no. 

-Alright. 

She sits back and Luther decides to sit on the chair in front of her vanity, rotating it to face the bed. 

-Look, you don’t need to go. Diego and Vanya have their own place and Allison probably has some movie to film. I don’t know about Klaus, but if he goes, only Five and I are staying, and we don’t mind your presence- she smiles shyly at him.- Besides, Dad wanted you here. 

-Thanks, Luther. 

-Talking about Dad… You said he appreciate us, you really mean it? 

The girl looks at him softly and with a melancholic smile. 

-He was a puzzling man, Luther. I know you want me to say he loved you, but I really don’t know. He was reticent and barely talk about you all- Luther sights sadly-. But on the few occasions he did talk about you, I could feel him become nostalgic. When he talked about Five, for example, he got mad and sad; with Ben, he felt regretful and bitter; with Diego, annoyed, but an affectionate-type of annoyed; with Allisson, he felt satisfied; Vanya made him feel surprisingly gratified and worried for some reason; He was concerned about Klaus and scared for him… And you, it’s no secret you were his favourite, he was proud of you. 

-Are you telling the truth?- Luther felt like crying. 

-Yeah. I can’t assure you he loved you, I never felt something like that in him… But someone who feels all that I told you for another can not, at least, appreciate them. That you can be sure. 

-Thanks- he stands up-. And… I’m sorry I blamed you with Dad’s death. Not even the greatest manipulator could fake all you said to Diego. 

-No hard feelings- she smiles brightly. 

-Sorry for interrupting you.

-I was just going to take a bath, it could wait. 

Luther gives her a small smile and leaves the room.


	5. Klaus Does Something Stupid (and no one is surprised)

-Close your eyes, dummy!

-I can’t! Every time I close my eyes, I see a diarrhetic hippo about to shit on my face. It’s terrifying! 

(Y/N) laugh can be heard all over the mansion. 

-What is that even supposed to mean?

Klaus closes his eyes. 

-No! No… It’s awful! 

-How am I supposed to make you sleep if you don’t close your eyes? 

-Will you take that terrific hippo out of my head? 

-Yes. 

-I trust you, girl- he points at her accusingly as she laughs again. 

Klaus lies down on her bed, closing his eyes and covering with the knitted blanket. (Y/N) puts a hand on his forehead, her eyes glowing, trying to make him sleep… But Klaus starts making noises again. 

-Nop, the hippo it’s still there. 

-Klaus, I can’t concentrate, stop!- she laughs. 

-Then sing to me- he opens one eye to look at her. 

-I can’t sing in English. 

-I know… Sign me that german song you sang me at rehab, remember? 

-And you’ll stop mentioning the diarrheic hippo? 

-Oh, sure. 

-Okay. 

He closes his eyes again, and she lays beside him, her right hand on his forehead. 

-[ _Guten Abend, gut’ Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein besteckt, schlupf’ unter die Deck’: Morgen früh, wenn das Universum will, wirst du wieder geweckt._](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FzVwbinWWSCQ&t=M2E4MDVkMmMzZDcwZDVjZWY5ZDIzYjY1MDE5NjQ5MjZkY2ZhMzUzYyw4QnpjcE83VQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Al7o5XmK2Vn37mfFyzHHnDQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fholly-hep.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624390456561860608%2Fthe-beauty-of-being-numb-klaus-hargreeves-x&m=1&ts=1595709804)

She stops singing, noticing Klaus is already snoring and that she feels uncomfortable and dipsy. She can’t see the hippo, but can definitely sense how awkward it made Klaus feel. 

-Goodnight, _meine Liebe_ (my love). I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you. 

(Y/N) gives him a small kiss on the forehead and lays beside him, close to him, but not enough to touch him. 

When her alarm goes off the next morning, she opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, expecting to see Klaus on the other side. But to her surprise, his spot is empty and cold. 

Still sleepy, the girl gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, but he isn’t there either. She peeks inside his room and Diego’s, but he isn’t anywhere to be seen. 

Barefoot, she intends to go to the kitchen, but when she walks past the living room, she hears some grunting from the living room. She enters the room to discover a mess on the floor and Klaus sleeping on a couch with only his underwear on. 

-No… No… No…- he was having a nightmare. 

-Klaus- she kneels and shakes him a little-. Klaus, love, wake up. 

-No!- he wakes up, sweating and hyperventilating. 

-Hey, it’s just me- she hugs him and caresses his face-. You're safe now. I won't let the hurt you. No ever again. I got you. 

-Thanks...- she lets go of him. 

Without caring (Y/N) is there, he crawls through to floor to his coat, searching for drugs. 

-Shut your piehole, Ben!- he says to the empty chair at his right. 

-Is Ben here?- (T/N) looks around, as if she would be able to see him too. 

-He’s always up my ass… Said with love- he blows a kiss to the chair. 

She watches as he stands up and lights a cigarette. For a moment, she can’t look away, her gaze passing all over his body with admiration. 

-Can’t smoke eggs- he says, making her look away blushing. 

-I’m sorry, do you want eggs?

-No, I said I can’t smoke eggs… Can you lend me money? 

-I’m not fonding your addiction, Klaus. 

-Fine- he walks to the showcase on the wall-. One of these had gotta be gold-plated, right? 

She wants to stop him, but she’s too distracted looking at his butt. 

Suddenly, someone clears their throat, scaring both adults. 

-Christ on a cracker!- Klaus screams looking back-. Pogo?

-My apologies, Master Klaus- he looks at him recriminating-. I have a query for you. 

-Oh? 

-Items from your father’s office have gone missing. In particular, an ornate box with a pearl inlay. 

(Y/N) turns to see Klaus with a disappointed look as he turns to see the empty chair. 

-Oh, really? You don’t say. 

-Any idea where it went?

-No, no, no… No idea- then he whispers-. Drop-dead. Would you shut up!? 

-Excuse me?- Pogo is impressed at his words. 

-Pogo, I didn’t mean you, I just… I…- He sits next to (Y/N)-. You know, there’s been a lot of stuff I’ve been dealing with. Just a lot of memories coming up. All those good times. Well, not so many good times as really awful, terrible, depressing times. 

-The contents of that box are priceless. Were they to find their way back to the office, whoever took it would be absolved of any blame or consequences. 

-Oh, well, lucky bastard. 

-Indeed. 

Pogo leaves the room and (Y/N) sights, standing up to pick up the mess her friend had made. 

-Where’s the box, Klaus?

-At the pawnshop. 

-The one next to the Chinese restaurant? 

-Yeah. 

-Okay- she throws at him his pants-. Get dressed, we’re going to get it back before I go to work. 

-You have a job?- he frowns. 

-At the flower shop, downtown. 

-Oh, nice- she wants to be mad at him, but can’t-. I don’t have money, though. 

-I’ll pay for it, but you ain’t going alone anywhere with my money. 

-Fair enough.

An hour later, the pair parks in front of the pawnshop. 

-Okay, here’s the money. You get in, buy the box and then come back to the car and give it to me. Get it?

-Yes, boss!- she smiles at him. 

Klaus gets off the car and does what she told him. 

-Great! Now you just gotta go back to the house, put the things inside, and give it back to Pogo. 

-There’s a problem with that.

-What?

-I don’t have what was inside. 

-What?- she almost screams-. Where did you leave them?

-At the dumpster behind the Academy. 

-You’re unbelievable- she starts the car-. Okay, no problem. We’re going to the flower shop, I’ll ask the day off and then we’ll go to the dumpster. 

It was very hard to convince Ren, the owner of the shop, to give her the day, but in the end, she managed to convince him after mentioning it was to spend time with Klaus. 

-Oh, god… He came?- (Y/N) nod, excited-. Jesus girl, I can’t you believe you actually found him. Will you finally stop talking about him every three minutes? 

-I don’t do that!- she blushes.

-All of our customers know who he is!- Ren looks through the windows, at her car-. Is that him? 

-Yeah. 

-He’s cuter in person- he tries to get a better look at him. 

-I know. So… Can I have the day off? 

-Just this one time, Voss- she gives little jumps of happiness-. And I want all the details later, alright? 

-Okay, bye! 

The next hour, Klaus and (Y/N) look through the trash, trying to find whatever Klaus thew away. But there was nothing, he didn’t even remember what the box had. 

-What do you plan on doing now?- she asked as they entered the mansion. 

-Well, nothing, of course.

-You’re a mess, Klaus.

-I…

-Hey! I was looking for you!- Five interrupts them-. Klaus, I need your help. 

-Why?

-I need you to pose as my dad so I can get some information. Put something professional on, we’re leaving in half an hour. 

-Oh, sure, boss… Will I get something in exchange?

-$10

-$20 

-Okay- Five’s irritated. 

Klaus climbs the stairs and (Y/N) looks at Five with a raised eyebrow. 

-Which information?

-It’s none of your business. 

-Oh, but maybe I can help, you know?- Five ignores her and starts climbing the stairs-. I can convince a person to give you their life saving in the blink of an eye! 

-You have powers?

-Yeah. 

The kid stands in the middle of the stairway, examining her. 

-That’ll work better than Klaus, ok. $20 for your services. 

-Oh, no, thanks. I don’t want money- she stands in front of him-. I’m just doing it so Klaus doesn’t get money for drugs. 

-Ok. You heard me, wear something formal, you have 30 minutes. 

-I’ll ask Grace for one of her dresses. 

They walk to Klaus’s room, where he is buttoning up a rather extravagant blazer. 

-Klaus, forget it. I’ll take your girlfriend instead. 

-I’m not… 

-Why?- he pouts. 

-Well, first of all, you’re wearing clown clothes. 

-What? This is my nicest outfit- he speaks softly, offended-. Wait! I got an idea. You know what’s better than a mom? A mom _and_ a dad! We can pose as a married couple with a sweet teenage kid. 

-Oh, God- Five looks at (Y/N), who got lost at the mention of married-. Yeah, fine, whatever. But I’ll just give you $10… And we’ll raid the old man’s closet. 

-As long as I get paid- (Y/N) looks at Five concerned but he blinks and eye at her. 

-When the job is done! 


	6. The Sex Power Couple

(Y/N) goes down the stairs trying not to fall. She has never worn heels before and, even though Grace’s shoes had a small heel, she still felt she was going to kill herself with every step. 

-Wow- she hears Klaus-. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with make-up on. 

-What do you think?- she models for him. 

She’s wearing a white dress with some yellow flowers and green leaves. It has a green ribbon at the waist, and she complemented it with a green sweater and white heels. 

-You look beautiful. 

-You look handsome too. 

-The pants are a little tight. 

Five opens the door, interrupting their conversations, and the three of them go to the car, (Y/N) as the pilot. The kid had already given them the necessary information. 

-Okay, so to be clear on the finer details, we just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your dear old parents, correct? 

-Yeah, something like that… Just let (Y/N) do the work. 

-What’s our cover story?

-What?

-What are you talking about?- Five frowns. 

-I mean, were we really young when we had you? Like, 16? Like, young and terribly misguided?- he does a dramatic expression. 

-Sure- the kid doesn’t pay him much attention. 

-And you and I’ve been together since High School- he touches (Y/N) upper leg, making her blush-. We met at… Um… The homecoming! Remember that, kiddo. 

Five is not even listening at this point. 

-Oh!- Klaus snaps his fingers-. Oh, my god and the sex was amaaaaaazing. You and I would totally be a sex power couple! 

(Y/N) accidentally steps on the brake and the car come to a sudden stop, almost hitting the one in front of them. Klaus bumps his head on the dash.

-Oh, Klaus, I’m so sorry!- she turns to check on Five-. Are you okay, dearie?

-I’m fine- he is mad-. And don’t call me dearie. 

-Klaus, does it hurt?

-No, I’m great. Just be more careful. 

-Yeah, sure, sorry… It’s the heels- she’s a flustered mess, Klaus words in her head. 

-Like I was saying…

-Klaus, shut up! What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain. 

-Don’t make me put you in time-out! 

They arrive at their destination a couple of minutes after and Five’s the first to go in. (Y/N) requires some help from Klaus to get out of the car and walk, and as they are about to enter the building, he stops on his tracks. 

-Oh, I was forgetting!- he looks for something in his pockets-. Just one final touch to our disguise. 

He takes her left hand and puts a gold band in her ring finger. It was astonishing: it was engraved with flowers and had small white diamonds every three petals; it had an old-fashioned kind of beauty. Surprisingly, it’s just her size, but the one Klaus is wearing looks a little tight. 

-Where did you get these from?- she watches the band in amazement. 

-In Dad’s room- she looks at him panicked-. I was looking for something to wear and I found them. Thought it would be a nice touch. 

-Klaus! Are you nuts?- she takes off the ring. 

-Oh, come on! The old man’s wife died decades ago and he is dead too. They won’t need them anymore- he takes the band from her hand and puts it back in place-. Plus, it looks good on you. 

-Are you sure? 

-C'mon, we don’t have time!- Five yells at them. 

-Coming! 

Klaus grins at (Y/N) as he intertwines their hands, walking inside with a wide smile. The receptionist smiles at them, but when she sees Five, it fades. 

-How can I help you?

-We’ll like to talk with Doctor Biggs, please- Five speaks in a petulant tone. 

-I recall you already speaking to him in the morning, young man. 

-We just want to offer him an apology for our son’s attitude. (Y/N) Hargrevees, a pleasure- she offers her hand, the woman taking it-. And this is my husband, Klaus. 

-Hi.

Taking advantage that she touched her, she starts using her power to make her feel reliant. 

-Oh, of course!- the receptionist picks her phone up-. I’ll call him.

-Thanks. 

It takes five minutes for the doctor to show up, with a welcoming, slightly fearful, smile. 

-Welcome to Meritech Prosthetics, I’m Doctor Lance Briggs, how can I serve you? 

-(Y/N) Hargreeves and my husband, Klaus- she offers him her hand, but it’s let down when she notices he’s wearing gloves. 

-A pleasure… Oh, the gloves- he takes them off but doesn’t shake her hand again-. Come into my office, please. 

The four of them get into a white room and take seats. 

-First of all, we’ll like to offer an apology for our son’s attitude this morning. 

-Oh, it’s okay. He’s just a young man. 

Five rolls his eyes. 

-Sweetie- (Y/N) grabs him softly by the arm-. Say sorry to the doctor. 

-I’m sorry- he mutters. 

-Apology accepted. 

Klaus is impressed at the way his friend is handling the situation. If it wasn’t because he knew her, he would totally think she’s someone’s mom.

-And now that we have settled that- she adopts a more beguiling position-. My husband and I were wondering if there was any way you could provide us with the name of the owner of the eye. 

-Like I said to your son earlier- he sounded uncomfortable-, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client’s consent, I simply can’t help you. 

-Well, we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name- Five’s clenching his chin. 

-Well, that’s not my problem. 

Five almost hits the desk, making Briggs flinch. 

-Dearie, let me talk- (Y/N) gets Five away from the man.

-Son, come here- Klaus takes Five to his side. 

-You see, doctor Briggs, my son is quite the curious kid. And he’s just trying to give the rightful owner their prosthetic back- she finally gets to touch Lance by putting her hand over his, seductively-. I’m sure we can reach an agreement in which all of us are benefited. 

Klaus feels nauseous at the sight of (Y/N) flirting with this man. He hates she’s touching him and giving him that provocative smile. Not knowing why, he feels the need to separated them. 

The doctor looks at (Y/N) spellbound and nods. She’s about to order him to tell her the name when Klaus distracts her.

-And what about our consent?- Briggs is caught off guard.

-Excuse me?

-Honey- (Y/N) is confused-. What are you doing? 

-Who gave you permission…- Klaus starts fake crying-, to lay your hands on my son? 

-Dad- Five tries to stop him. 

-What?- Lance is lost. 

-You heard me- Klaus ignores all of them. 

-I didn’t touch your son. 

-Oh, really?- Klaus notices (Y/N) hand is still on his. He gets frantic-. Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then? 

-He doesn’t have a swollen… 

Without a second thought, Klaus slaps his brother across the face. (Y/N) and the doctor gasp, and she lets go of his hand, kneeling beside Five and taking his face between her hands. Klaus smiles satisfied. 

-Oh my god! Are you okay, dearie?- the kid just grunts. 

-I want it. Name, please. Now- Klaus says in a singing voice as he rests his hands on the desk. 

-You’re crazy- Lance looks at him startled. 

Klaus chuckles. 

-You got no idea! 

-Excuse my husband, he had too many drinks at lunch.

(Y/N) tries to fix the situation. She walks to the doctor, putting her hand in his shoulder and smiling coquettishly again. 

-Oh, “Peace on Earth”- Klaus takes a snowball from the desk. He just wants (Y/N) to stop touching him-. That’s so sweet. 

And before the terrified gaze of his “wife” and the doctor, he smashes the crystal ball against his forehead. (Y/N) screams as Klaus grunts in pain, and Five stares perplexed. 

-God, that hurt! 

-Klaus, you’re bleeding!

She gets close to him to check on the wound, slipping with the water and crystals on the floor. The girl falls backward, hitting her head hard, some crystals cutting her skin. 

-Oh, love- Klaus is quick at picking her up. 

-I’m calling securi…- Four takes the phone away from Lance-. What are you doing? 

Klaus grins at Briggs 

-There’s been an assault in Mr. Big’s office and we need security, now!- he sounds distressed-. He attacked my son and me, and injured my wife. _Shnell_! (Hurry!) 

-Why are you speaking German, _bescheuer_? (stupid)- (Y/N) is holding her head.

Klaus throws the phone to the ground and sights. Five looks at his brother proudly. 

-Now, here’s what’s gonna happen, Grant. 

-It’s… Lance. 

-In about sixty seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they’re gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they’re gonna wonder, “What the hell happened?” And we’re gonna tell them that you…- he changed to a dramatic voice-, beat the shit out of us, including my wife. 

He sobs dramatically. 

-You’re gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I’ve been there. A little piece of chicken like you. Oh, my God, you’re gonna get passed around like a…- he moves his hips suggestively-. You’re just… You’re gonna do great! That’s all I’m saying. 

-Jesus, you are a real sick bastard- Briggs looks at (Y/N), who is standing next to Five. 

-Thank you- Klaus spits. 

Shacking, the doctor gets up to go look for the information. He returns seconds later with a folder and a disconcerted look. 

-Oh, that’s strange. 

-What?- Five’s on edge. 

-Uh, the eye. It hasn’t been purchased by a client yet. 

-What do you mean?- Klaus gets near the folder and Lance shudders. 

-Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number… This can’t be right. It hasn’t even been manufactured yet. Where did you get that eye? 

Five just sights and goes straight to the elevator, Klaus following him. (Y/N) starts walking towards them when Lance stops her by the hand: 

-Hey, ma'am, listen… If you need help, tell me and I’ll call the cops- he looks at Klaus with concerned-. Fellows like your husband normally end up causing tragedies. 

-Oh, thanks- she gets away from him-. But I’m fine, really. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

She catches up with her “family” at the elevator just before the doors close.


	7. The Little Fox

They stay in silence for a couple of seconds, processing what just happened. 

-Was that really necessary?- (Y/N) asks, still shocked. 

-Was I supposed to do nothing while my wife flirted with that stupid doctor?

-We’re not actually married, Klaus- she sounds sad. 

-The ring in your finger says the opposite thing!- he takes her wrist to show off the band. 

-Where did you get those from?- Five asks. 

-The pawn-shop. 

-Dad’s stuff. 

Both answer at the same time. (Y/N) glares at Klaus. 

-Where did you find it?- Five asks his brother.

-At the back of his closet. 

-Well, that explains it all- the doors opens-. It makes more sense than you getting married. 

They step out of the elevator and walk out of the building. (Y/N) almost trips at the steps, distracted with the whole marriage thing, so she takes off the heels, sitting down on the stairs at the entrance. 

-This is not good- Five sights, sitting beside her.

-I was pretty good, though, right?- Klaus still has plastic stars on his hair-. “ _Yeah, what about my consent, bitch_ ”. 

-I think I have shattered crystals on my hair- (Y/N) whines. 

-Oh, let me help, love- he sits behind her, crossed legs-. You have to admit it was awesome! 

-Klaus, it doesn’t matter- Five says. 

-What? What’s the big deal with this eye, anyway? 

-There is someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the next seven days- Five was angry-. They’re gonna bring about the end of life on this Earth as we know it! 

-I don’t understand. 

-Don’t try to understand him, hon- Klaus takes out the last piece of crystal-. Can we get that 10 bucks, like, now, or what? 

-Your 10 bucks? 

-Yeah, $10 for each, right?

-The Apocalypse is coming, and all you can think about is getting high!? 

-Well, I’m also quite hungry. Tummy’s a-rumblin’- he imitates groaning. 

-Wait, what?- (Y/N) stops Klaus-. _Die Apokalypse_? 

-Forget about it! You’re useless, you’re all useless! 

-Oh, c'mon! You need to lighten up, old man- Five just sights. (Y/N) rubs his back in comfort-. Hey, you know, I’ve just realised why you’re so uptight. You must be horny as hell! 

-Klaus!- his friend covers the kids’ ears, but Five shakes them off, annoyed-. He’s just 13! 

-I’m 58, my body is 13. 

-All those years by yourself- Klaus continues-. It’s gotta screw with your head, being alone. 

-Well… I wasn’t alone. 

-Oh?- his brother gets closer to him-. Pray tell. 

-Her name was Delores- his gaze is lost-. We were together for over 30 years. 

-Thirty years? Oh, wow!- Klaus chuckles-. God, the longest I’ve been with someone was… I don’t know, three weeks. And that’s only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep. 

(Y/N) looks at him gloomily, but kind of happy he’d never had someone special. 

-He did make the most fantastic _osso buco_ , though. It was…- he looks to his side-. Five? 

He’s gone. (Y/N) stands up, panicked, and looks everywhere for, what she considers, the kid. Seconds later, both adults spot him in a cab, mockingly waving at them.

-Hey, hey, hey- Klaus stands up-. What about my money!?

The taxi leaves and Klaus turns to see his friend. 

-That little shit. 

(Y/N) laughs and stands up, heels in one hand.

-We better go before Ren catches me out here- she points across the street-. And fires me. 

-Oh, right… That’s the flower shop. 

She nods and starts walking back to the car to go home.

-And what about you?- Klaus follows her. 

-What about me?

-Which has been your longest relationship? 

She stops abruptly, taken off guard by the question. With trembling fingers, she touches her left wrist unconsciously, where an umbrella tattoo covers a scar from her past.

 _“Du wirst für immer mein sein, kleiner Fuchs._ " (You’ll be forever mine, Little Fox) 

His voice bounces in her head, making her shiver. 

-Hey- Klaus takes her by the hand, he’s looking at her playfully-. Who got you _like that_ , love? 

-No one- she starts walking again-. I’ve never been in a relationship, just that. 

-No way- she opens the car-. You are truly telling me you’ve not dated one single soul in the four years we were apart? 

-Yeah. 

-That’s scary- he sits down. 

-I was just waiting for _the one_ \- she smiles shyly, avoiding his gaze. 

-Oh, so you’ve already found him?

-Maybe. 

-Tell me!- he felt something in his stomach at the thought of her with someone, but couldn’t figure out what. 

-No. Now, fasten your belt.

He pouts but doesn’t insist more. 

That night, Klaus slept again in her bed. But with the difference that he brought all his essentials to her room, including some drugs. 

-You are moving to my room, now?- she asked as he tucked in bed. 

-We’re married, we’re supposed to sleep together, love- he shows her the band in his finger-. And your bed is bigger than mine. 

-We’re not actually married, Klaus- she repeats for the second time that day-. And we probably should return the rings. 

-No way. I like it and you like it. We’re keeping them- she is about to protest-. And that’s my last word, woman. Now, come to sleep. 

-Fine- she sights-. But I’ll brush my teeth first. 

-Okay. 

(Y/N) walks down the hallway to the bathroom, but stands behind a wall after hearing some voices near the stairs. 

-Are you okay? Can we help?- Luther asks, then a thud is heard. 

-There’s nothing you can do- some seconds of silence-. There’s nothing any of you can do. 

What was he talking about? Did it have to do with the whole apocalypse thing? Did he actually mean it? 

* * *

Five remembers going through the ruins of the Academy, fire everywhere around him. He was looking for Vanya’s and Ben’s corpses when he found Klaus with a stranger. 

He was laying on top of a pile of debris, his black coat covered in dust. His eyes were half-open, a string of blood falling from his lips. It looked as if he was trying to protect the woman beneath him, as he was holding her tightly and covering her body with his. At first, Five thought it was Vanya, but then he noticed the (h/c) hair and tattoo on her wrist. Plus, she didn’t look like his sister at all. 

He approached the couple, kneeling down before Klaus to close his eyes. It was then that he noticed the gold bands in their ring fingers, their left hands intertwined. 

” _That woman is his wife_ “, he immediately assumed. He felt a heavy weight on his chest: He never thought his brother would found someone so special to him, he actually died trying to keep her safe. 

And for all those years he was away, he wondered what made her so special, why his brother had chosen her. 

He finally got his answer when he saw how (Y/N) looked at Klaus. And he wanted so hard to save them both for that, they deserved to live and enjoy each other for as many years as they could. 

That was his goal. 


	8. How To Turn Your Stupidity Into a Sexy Attitude

The next day, (Y/N) was happy to wake up and see Klaus sleeping beside her. He looked so calm and graceful, mouth slightly opened. 

She took a bath and changed in the bathroom, kissed Klaus goodbye in the forehead, and went downstairs to have breakfast. 

When she enters the kitchen, Luther and Alisson are eating in silence, and Grace is making her juice. 

- _Guten Morgen_!- she greets them with a wide smile. 

-Morning, (Y/N)- Luther responds while Allison waves. 

-Got any plans for today, Luther?

-Not really. 

-Good- she thanks Grace for the juice and drinks it-. So, you're staying home? 

-Yeah. 

-May I ask you a favour?

Allison looks at her with a frown. Since when they were so friendly to each other?

-Uh, sure. 

-Can you take care of Klaus?- she takes a piece of bread with peanut butter Grace is offering her-. I don't expect you to prevent him from taking anything, he's good at snicking. But, can you watch out he doesn't have an overdose or choke in his vomit? 

-Yeah, don't worry- Luther gives her a small smile-. He has survived on his own all these years, I bet he can make it through a couple of hours. I'll keep an eye on him, though. 

-Thanks. I've to go, see you later. 

(Y/N) starts walking towards the door when Allison's voice stops her:

-Where are you going?

-To work. Ren, my boss, will be very angry if I arrive late, so I better hurry up. 

-You work?

-Yeah, at the flower shop, downtown. Come to visit any time you want, I'll give you a discount. 

-Thanks- Luther says. 

-Well, bye. 

She takes the car since it's raining and chilly. As soon as she stops in front of the shop, Ren runs out to meet her, an incomplete bouquet of roses on his hand. 

-Finally! I couldn't sleep last night out of curiosity. Tell me everything! 

She laughs as she gets out of the car. Then, she walks inside the shop, the scent of various flowers receiving her. 

-Girl, stop playing around and spill the tea! 

-Well... 

-Oh, no!- Lile, Ren's sister, enters the shop with three coffees and a box of donuts-. Did I miss the story? Shit! No, you gotta tell it again! 

-She was just about to tell it!- Ren takes his coffee-. So shut your mouth and listen. 

-Oh, sorry. Here's your coffee, Voss. Soy milk, I remembered this time.

-Thanks, Lile.

-So, how did he react when he saw you? 

-Did he kiss you? 

-Where did he take you yesterday? 

-Did you meet his family? 

(Y/N) laughs. 

-Hold up! One question at the time. Well... He was with all his siblings when he saw me. I presented myself, but he was too busy drinking at the bar, so I called his attention by saying his name- she sights-. And when he saw me, he smiled and ran to hug me. Oh, guys, it was amazing! I could have died there and then. 

-So, no kiss?- Lile seemed disappointed. 

-No. But we did sleep in the same bed- Ren looks at her mischievously-. Just sleep, nothing else. 

-And where you went yesterday? 

-We drove around town, he wanted to show me some spots from his childhood- she lied-. We went with his niece, it was so fun! 

She extended her hand to take her coffee. 

-And...- Lile is interrupted by her brother. 

-OH MY GOD!- he takes (Y/N) by the wrist and gets closer-. You got married!? 

-AH!- Lile screams, almost climbing the front desk to see the band-. Girl, how you got that in such a short notice? 

-How dare you not invite us? 

-Yeah! We've been hearing you talk about "your soulmate" for almost three years! 

-Guys, no, no...- she looks at the ring, sad-. I didn't marry him, it was a silly game we were playing yesterday with his niece. And the ring belonged to Sir Reginald's wife, it was given to me as a gift. 

-Oh- Lile sits back-. I kind of expected a more cinematic rencounter, you know? I mean, after not seeing each other for four years, that's the least...

The front door opens, the bells hanging from it ringing, and a tall redhead man looking at his phone enters. 

-Hi, Dylan- Ren smiles at him. 

-Hey, guys- he looks up from his phone-. Oh, (Y/N), you're back!

-What are you doing here, Hitchcock?- she asks in a soft tone. 

-Oh, so now that the Hargreeves kid had come back you don't want to see me?- he fakes being offended. 

-Don't be silly- she laughs as he approaches the front desk-. It's just weird you're here, you only come on Mondays and Thursdays. 

-Yeah, but Janet's daughter went to the office yesterday and tore the flowers, and her mom can't wait till Thursday- he winces-. Anyway, can you make her usual arrangement, please? 

-Oh, sure- Lile goes to the back of the store-. It'll be in ten minutes. 

-Thanks- he rests his arms on the desk-. How was rencounter? 

-Oh, boy, I've seen more interesting dates in National Geographic- Ren answers, watering some plants-. Don't let that ring fool you, it's just a present. 

-For me, it was perfect- (Y/N) replies-. Coffee? 

Dylan takes a sip from her cup and rubs his eyes. 

-Man, I'm so tired. But hey, at least I have a day off tomorrow. 

-Oh, it's your birthday! 32, right? 

-Yeap- he gets closer to her-. I don't know if Lile and Ren already told you, but we're reuniting at my apartment later today. It's something small, just some drinks and snacks... Would you like to come? 

-I'd love to! 

-Great, this is my address and phone number- he writes it down on a piece of paper at the counter-. It starts at 7. 

-Th...

Outside the shop, a taxi skids and a man dressed in black with a pink scarf rolls on the hood. He had his hands full of candy and snacks, and was being chased by a policeman. 

-Can you excuse me?- (Y/N) says to Dylan as she runs outside. 

-Where are you going?- Ren asks, but she doesn't answer. 

Outside the shop, she rushes to the other side of the street. 

-Klaus! Klaus!

-Oh, hi, honey!

He doesn't stop running, but the officer does.

-Miss Voss, you know him?

-Unfortunately, I do- she turns to see him-. I apologize, Officer Evans. I'll pay for what he took. 

-Alright. 

After she paid for everything, (Y/N) went to look for Klaus, and found him sitting on the sidewalk, eating some chips. 

-What are you doing here?

-Love, hi... You want chocolate?- he offered her a bar. 

-No- she looked around-. Are you here alone?

-I'm sorry, sorry- she hears Luther behind her. She glares at him-. I got distracted talking with Five, sorry. 

-Don't worry, I don't think someone can stop him, to be honest. 

-Klaus, we need to go back to the house. 

-Oh, sure. 

He stands up, blinks an eye to his friends, and gives her the bar of chocolate.

-You owe me $30- she says.

-We're married, what's yours it's mine- he does a dramatic bow and leaves. 

(Y/N) can't help but smile. 


	9. Sinner Man

In the afternoon, when (Y/N) arrives home, she can feel the tension all over the house, making her feel uneasy. She walks to the living room, where she hears altered voices: 

-What about you stoner boy?- it's Diego-. What do you got?

-Oh, so, what? You need my help, now? Oh- he imitates Luther's voice-, "Get out of the van, Klaus." "Welcome back, to the van." 

-What van?

Luther scoffs. 

-What's it gonna be, Klaus? 

-I'm with Diego, because screw you! And if Ben were here, he'd agree with me- Klaus hisses. 

She opens the sliding doors and everyone turns to see her as she walks into the room. 

-What's wrong? The vibe here is unbearable

-Nothing- Diego shuts her-. So that's three...? 

-Wait... 

-To two- Diego raises his fingers, mockingly. 

-Votes not final yet- Allison says.

-What? 

-Five's not here. The whole family has to vote. We owe each other that. 

-Right- Luther agrees-. We should wait. 

-If the whole family gets a saying, then (Y/N) has to get one too, right?- Klaus mentions. 

-No!- Diego is quick to say as Luther looks at (Y/N) divided. 

-Saying about what?

-Luther wants to turn off Mom. 

-But this is a family...- Diego is interrupted by the girl. 

-What? _Nein_!- she scowls at One-. I'm not letting you do anything to Grace. 

-Ha!- Diego goes to her side-. I agree she should get a vote, she's got a tattoo anyway. We might as well call her Number Eight! 

Vanya feels uncomfortable at the comment, but no one notices. 

-So it's four against two- Klaus drinks what's left in his glass-. That solves it.

-What? No! 

-Yes, even if Five sided with you, it'll be three against four. 

-Whatever.

Luther storms out the room, followed by Allison. 

-Thanks- Diego mutter as she walks past (Y/N). 

-She's my friend. 

She sits on the couch after everyone leaves, except for Klaus, who takes a seat beside her. 

-Why does he even want to disconnect Grace?

-He thinks she's guilty of Dad's death. He's delusional- he offers her some chips-. Hey, you wanna go out tonight? There's this amazing club I want to go to. 

-Can't- she stands up-. It's a friend's birthday and he's having a party at his apartment. 

-Oh, which friend?- he follows her upstairs. 

-You don't know him. 

-Then describe him. 

-He's redhead, tall, grey eyes- she enters her room-. A common customer at the shop, he's a lawyer. 

-Oh, when you're leaving?

-Ren and his sister will pick me up at 7. 

-And when you'll be back?

-At 10, I think- she looks at him worried-. Can you promise to stay out of trouble till then?

-Yeah- he doesn't feel comfortable with her going out without him.

-We'll go out on Friday, okay? It's a promise. 

At seven o'clock, Ren and Lile beep outside the Academy, and (Y/N) says goodbye to Klaus as she runs downstairs, a gift in her hands. 

-I'll be back on time to sleep, ok?- she screams at Klaus, who's watching her from the stairs-. Oh! And I prepared you a bath, you stink! 

-How considerate!- he says sarcastically, she smiles-. Have fun! 

She closes the door behind her and Klaus sighs. Dragging his feet, he goes to his room, undresses and takes a box with some pot blunts inside. With the headphones on and a towel around his body, he walks through the corridor towards the bathroom.

He can't stop thinking about this Dylan guy. Was he the one (Y/N) feels attracted to? _The one_ she talked about in the car? 

He enters the bathroom, and the scent of oranges invades him: (Y/N) had put candles all over the bathroom as well as some flowers. He smiles and gets into the tub, some rubber ducks floating on the pink and purple water, and leaves the earphones and drugs beside him. Maybe he should stop taking them, that would make (Y/N) happy, right? He could at least try. 

Deciding to skip his usual night dose, he dips in the water, closing his eyes. The warmth of it reminds him of his friend: he could picture her filling the tub and putting the bath bomb in it. Lighting up the orange-scented candles. Checking the water was at his favourite temperature. She had even put in ducks as if he was a kid. 

She is so sweet, so tender and loving... Why does she waste her time taking care of him? He doesn't deserve it, at least he believes that. 

His pacific thoughts are interrupted by voices, those voices he so much hated and tried so hard to repress. The drugs he took in the morning were wearing off. 

-Klaus!

Various screams and overlapping whispering invaded his mind. He covers his ears as if that would hushed them, but they only become louder. 

-Klaus! 

-Klaus! 

-Klaus! 

He emerges from underneath the water, gasping for air in panic. Some water spills on the floor and a rubber duck falls. He shakes, the heat of the candles not being enough to calm his chills. 

He grunts and hits the water, upset, and takes a cigarette, still shaking and panting. He lights it, then puts his earphone on and turns the music. 

The first verse sounds as he lays back in the tub, trying to distract himself. 

[ _"I should be better off without you. You take a pride in making me blue."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFgFVooMTzs)

After some minutes soaking, he gets out. He turns off the candles, lets the water go, and takes a duck with him. Klaus wraps a towel around his body and another on his head. 

He dances his way out of the bathroom, dancing with the toy. The music is so loud he can't even hear himself breathing. 

[ _"What's the matter with you, rock? Don't you see I need you, rock?"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH3Fx41Jpl4)

He enters his room, eyes shut, and dancing. The duck falls to the ground with the cigarette box and the lighter. 

_"The Lord said run to the Devil, the Lord said."_

Klaus can see Ben talking to him from the door, but he doesn't mind, completely ignoring him. 

He sits on his bed, mouthing the lyrics as he stares at the band in his ring finger. As he kisses the gold piece as if it was _her_ hand, a shadow on the floor grabs his attention. Looking up, a corpulent figure with a blue bear mask points at him with a knife. 

-That was definitely not weed- he thinks he's imagining it. The figure approaches him-. Oh, S _cheisse_ (shit). 

Something hits him in the head and everything turns black. 


	10. Water Hungry

-We'll open the shop at 11, okay?- Ren says as (Y/N) steps out his car.

-Could you pass for the coffees?- Lile asks in a drowsy voice-. I'll be dead tomorrow.

-Sure- she waves them goodbye-. Bye! 

-Bye! 

As she walks to the entrance door, she looks for her keys in her purse. But when she extends her hand to grab the knob, she discovers there's nothing there. 

Frowning, she pushes the door open, cautiously stepping inside. 

-Klaus? 

No one answers. She's about to call for Luther when she sees the chandelier crashed in the middle of the hallway, drops of blood everywhere around it. 

-Klaus!?- she panics. 

Her necklace and bracelets beads echo through the house as she runs upstairs. There are bullet holes everywhere and broken things on the floor. When she turns the corner to the bedrooms, she sees Grace sitting in her usual place. She has her arms slit and some wires stick out of it. She screams in terror and shock. 

-Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! 

She runs down the hallway, feeling her chest heavy, and bumps into Luther when he gets out of his room. 

-Hey, hey...- she's frantic, looking everywhere with tears in her eyes. 

-What happened? Where are the others? Where's Klaus? 

-Calm down, everyone's ok. 

-But Grace... 

-Hey, relax...- he kneels in front of her-. Follow my breath. 

She shakes her head and tries to walk to Klaus's room, but Luther stops her and drags her to his own. 

-Let me go! I have to find Klaus! 

-He's not here. 

-What?- she feels dizzy-. What happened to him!? Is he hurt!? 

-No- Luther sits her down his bed-. Listen, we were attacked a couple of hours ago. Allison, Pogo, and Diego are fine, they're sleeping in their rooms. And Vanya left- he takes her hands-. As for Five and Klaus, they weren't here when it happened and haven't come back. 

-No, no, no. I left Klaus here, he was going to take a bath. He was here! 

-No, (Y/N). We're sure, I consulted the others. No one saw him during the whole situation and we ran all over the house. If he was here, we would have seen or heard him. 

-Then where is he? 

-I don't know. I wouldn't worry much if I was you. He's probably looking for drugs or drinking. He'll be back in the morning, you'll see. 

-Then we have to go for him- she stands up, trembling.

-There's no point in that- Luther gets between her and the door-. You should not be out at this hour, something could happen to you. 

-And something could happen to him as well! 

-Okay, (Y/N), there's something you need to understand- Luther takes her by the shoulders-. Klaus is an addict. Dad and Mom did everything humanly possible to help him, but he's a lost cause. You can't help him, he doesn't want help. You'll see we'll find him tomorrow, drunk or high, at some part of the house. 

(Y/N) looks at Luther with hurt eyes, not believing what he's saying.

-How can you be so cold? He's your brother. If Alisson disappeared you wouldn't be acting like this.

-But Alisson...

-But Alisson nothing! Klaus could be out there having an overdose, or chocking, or getting into a fight, or lost, and you don't give a shit!- tears fall down her eyes-. You don't care about him? Fine! Great! But you can't stop me from doing it! 

She opens the door and walks hurriedly down the hallway, to the stairs. 

-Why you care so much about him?- Luther asks as Allison and Diego step out their rooms, awaken by their screams. 

-Because he's everything I have, Luther!- she stops in the stairs, looking back at him-. I never had a family. Not a brother to fight with, not a sister to confide, not a father to hate, or even a robot mom who took care of me. I didn't have friends or a home... And then I met Klaus and for the first in my life, I felt I belonged somewhere. He's my home, I can't lose him. I can't leave in a word where he's not, I just can't. I love him, he's everything I have. 

She sobs and cleans her cheeks with her arm. The siblings look at her with guilt but don't say anything. (Y/N) leaves the house. 

\---

A nurse walked with Klaus, showing him the building. He actually didn't care, the only reason he was there was because his Dad had drag him. 

-And this is the common area, most of the patients stay here in their free time. 

He noded. The nurse walked to the middle of the room. 

-Everyone, this is Klaus, your new companion- he waved-. Please treat him nicely and remember you were in his place not so long ago. 

The nurse left and Klaus looked around the place. It was so boring, everyone wore the same clothes which were the same colour as the walls. But a girl caught his attention: she was looking at him from behind a book, crossed leg on the floor. He winked an eye at her, making her blush and look away. 

-Hello- he approached her, sitting in the coach at her side-. How are you doing?

-Fine- he almost couldn't hear her. 

-I'm Klaus, and you?

The girl thought about it. 

-(Y/N) Voss. 

-Oh, you're German!- he peaked at the book she was reading-. _Nett_. (Nice) 

(Y/N) finally puts down the book, looking at him surprised. 

-German too?

-No- she sigh-. I was born there though, but two days later I got adopted by an eccentric old British man and moved here. I just know two words, I had a German boyfriend. 

-Oh- she went back to reading her book. 

They didn't speak much after that... Until she heard him whimpering in his room two days later. 

She was walking to the lunchroom when she heard it. Worried, she looked for the source of the sound until she saw Klaus' door half-open. He was curled on the bed, crying and rocking back and forth, eyes shut and hands on his ears. 

-Stop! Stop! Stop!- he repeated again and again. 

-Klaus- she called him from the door, but he didn't answer-. Klaus! 

She walked inside and sat on the bed. It was then she noticed he was cold sweating and clenching his jaw. 

-Oh, Klaus! It is the withdrawal- her accent was harsher back then-. I go for nurse. 

-No!- he grabbed her by the wrist-. Don't go, don't leave me alone, please, please... I don't want to be alone. 

He sounded so weak, like a wounded animal. She felt his terror, how anxious and horrified he was. It wasn't just the abstinence, it felt like he was being tortured. 

-Klaus- she sat back on the bed, no knowing what to do. 

The man moved to lay his head on her lap, and hold tight to her hand as if his life depended on it. Heidi had told her not to get too close to anyone and, most importantly, not showing her powers. It was too dangerous. 

However, she couldn't stand seeing him like that, she needed to help him or will never be able to forgive herself. It was just her nature. 

-Shh, everything's fine- she ran her finger through his hair-. [You're not alone. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hK4W8WGQ6SY)

Her eyes glowed as she made him feel relaxed and calm, his unsteadiness passing to her and making her shiver. 

-Oh, I feel better...- he sat up confused-. How did you...?

He almost screamed when he saw her eyes. Now, she was the one shivering and scared. 

-Better?- she asked, trying not to look bad.

-You're like me...- he whispered, between impressed and happy-. You're like me! I never met anyone else out of my family. 

-What?- he spoke so fast she couldn't understand him. 

-What do you do?- he took her hands-. How does it work? 

-Klaus...- he noded, excited-. I am _water hungry._

He frowned, confused. She didn't feel so well. 

-Oh! You mean _thirsty_ \- he stood up and took a bottle of water from his night stand-. Here, sorry. 

-Thirsty?- it was a new word to her. 

-Yeah, it's when you need water. 

-Oh. 

-Come here- he hugged her tight to his chest, caressing her cheek. She had had people touching her in many ways, but never _like that_. It felt so pure and tender like she was being touched by sunshine-. Thank you, thank you... You didn't need to do it if it was going to hurt you. 

-It is okay. 

They stayed there hugging for hours. And when she finally calmed down, she explained to him everything he wanted to know and Klaus did the same. It was love at first touch. 


	11. The Birds and the Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: After the division, this chapter contains mentions of unconsented sex, underage marriage and drug use. It’s an important part of the story, but not essential; it can be skipped if wished.

(Y/N) only returned home after she had searched every bar, club, alley, and store in town. She even looked in the city's brothel, but she couldn't find him. 

It was four in the morning when she entered the house, puffy eyes and red nose from crying. 

-You found him?- Diego asked her from the top of the stairs.

-What do you think?- she was pissed. 

She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She felt something was wrong, she just knew. 

At eight she took a bath to go to work but didn't leave the house until 10, hoping Klaus came back. 

He didn't. 

-I'm going to the police- she says after making Luther, Allison and Diego breakfast-. This ain't normal, even for him. 

-You're right, we have to search for Five- Luther states-. They were looking for him last night, we must protect him. 

-I'm talking about Klaus, you _Trottel_ (moron)- she's so tired she takes four cups of coffee. 

-I tell you his fine- Diego says-. And maybe he's better out of the house, they could attack us again and he wouldn't help much by being high. 

-Whatever- she's too irritated to discuss with them-. I'll look for him. 

She goes to the police, purple circles under her eyes, and hair made a mess. 

-Oh, Miss Voss- the officer in charge greats her-. Nice to see you, how can I help you? 

-I need to report a missing person, Officer Lewis- he was her customer, so she trusted him. 

-Oh- he becomes serious-. Sure, ma'am, let me look for the files. 

He returns minutes later. 

-Who went missing, miss Voss?

-His name's Klaus Hargreeves, he went missing yesterday night. 

-Miss Voss, you know we have to wait 48 hours to consider an adult a missing person. 

-I know, I know- her voice breaks-. But this is urgent, Officer Lewis. He's a drug addict and an alcoholic, he could be in serious danger on his own. 

-Miss Voss... 

-Please... He's my fiancé- she lies, looking at her band. 

Lewis looks at him with pity and nods. She gives him a soft smile as he hands her the missing person form. 

After that, she walks to the flower shop and arrives just as Lile is opening. She was wearing sunglasses and her lips were chapped. 

-Hey! Where's my coffee?- she sounds mad, but when she sees her friend's state, she worries-. What happened? Why that long face?

-I can't find Klaus anywhere. 

-What do you mean? 

-He disappeared yesterday and hasn't come back home. I'm so worried- she starts crying again. 

-Oh, (Y/N)- she hugs her-. He'll be back soon, you'll see. Come in, I'll make you some tea. 

After work, she went searching all over town for him again. She checked all the corners of the city and asked every person she encounters. But no one had seen him, he was nowhere, like if he had just disappeared from time and space. 

-Where are you, Klaus?- she whispered to the wind as she walked home. 

* * *

[Not](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-Ru9FWAecQ) even the alarm could cover their laughs as Klaus and (Y/N) ran through the hospital, up and down, escaping from the nurses and doctors. They had stolen the whole medicine cabinet with help of (Y/N)'s powers and Klaus' sneaky fingers, and now were trying to find a place to hide. 

They had no plans to consume anything, they had stolen it in protest: Everyone in the clinic was tired of eating the same thing every day so they had requested the direction some pizza. But no, they wouldn't give them that small pleasure. (Y/N) had told Klaus she could convince them with her powers, but Klaus wanted to have fun, so he came up with a plan. 

They reached a janitor's closet (Klaus had stolen the keys earlier) and locked themselves in it, banging from the other side of the door. 

-Voss, what are you doing?- one doctor screamed-. You were doing so well, don't throw your efforts away! 

-We just want to negotiate!- Klaus said as (Y/N) laughed. 

-Hargreeves, you're insane! 

-What are you talking about? 

-We want pizza, that's what I'm talking about- he dropped the medicines to the floor. 

-Pizza?- the doctor sounded furious-. You made all this for pizza!? 

-What else would we do it for?

(Y/N) sat on the floor, against the wall and Klaus did the same. 

-You're not getting anything!

-Well, guess we'll just overdose- Klaus shook a box, making the pills sound-. Do you think that'll make good publicity? 

-No! Stop!

-Oh, by the way, we also have your phone, Doctor Rowan- he took it out from his pants-. And we're having raving sex and then posting it everywhere! We're even tagging the clinic! 

- _Setx_?- she didn't understand the word. 

-Don't you dare, Hargreeves! 

-So how about that pizza? 

-Alright, alright... We'll call for it- a nurse said. 

-But if you do anything stupid in there, I swear...- the doctor doesn't end the sentence. 

-Yeah, whatever. You have an hour before we start emptying the boxes. 

They could hear some footsteps walking away, but they knew there was staff watching over them outside. 

-Good job, _Genosse_! (comrade)- she had been teaching him some german words. 

-Klaus...

-Yes, love? 

-What is _setx_? 

He looked at her startled and then blushed.

-You know, when two people...- he made some signs with his hands-. And it's pronounced "sex". 

-I don't understand. 

-Oh, wait!

He took the cellphone and looked for a translator. 

-Oh, that's weird- he was confused-. It's the same word in German. No one ever gave you _the talk_? 

-The talk?- she was lost. 

-Okay, I'll explain: When two people love each other... Well, they don't necessarily _love_ each other... I mean... When they're attracted to each other, they want to please one another- (Y/N) nods-. So, they undress and unite their bodies using their... Emm... 

She was looking at him as a child, making him uncomfortable. 

-Their noble parts. 

-Noble parts? 

-Yeah... What you have in your pants- he signed to his pants. 

-Oh!- (Y/N) finally understood-. You mean the _Kopulationsritual!_

-Yeah!- Klaus frowned-. Wait, what? 

He took the phone again. 

-Say it again. 

- _Kopulationsritual._

The translator indicated in meant "copulating ritual". 

-Oh, well, that's a way to say it. 

-And we're doing that now?

Klaus was way too sober for that conversation. 

-N...No...- his face was red-. I just said it to convince the doctors to bring us the pizza.

She bit her lip nervously. 

-Unless, of course... If you want to- he got closer, touching her leg.

But to his surprised, she flinched and crawl away from him. 

-No!- she almost screamed-. No, no, no... I don't really like _setx._

She looked horrified, tears in her eyes, and slight trembling. 

-(Y/N), I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...- he suddenly got angry-. Did someone do something to you? 

-No. 

-Are you sure? You can tell me if you want. 

-It's not fun, just that. 

He thought her reaction was strange, no one would say sex was not fun if they had a good experience. He let it go but decided he'll try asking again later. 

In the end, they got what they wanted and everyone at the clinic made them their heroes or something like that. Of course, Klaus was almost sent to a different ward by the doctors, but (Y/N) would never allow that to happen and "convinced" the personal to let her friend stay with the promise they'll never mess with anything again. 

Some weeks later, when the nurses stopped following them around, Klaus gathered enough courage to ask his friend about the sex situation again and she told him then. 

(Y/N) told him how she grew up in a cult, and how she was considered something like a deity. But it wasn't pleasant, the leader of such cult, Zephyrus, used her to control the people at the sect and made them believe he was a God. She was untouchable, as she was Zephyrus' property, and she ended up marrying him at 13. And with her marriage, she had to satisfied her "wife duties" which included the _Kopulationsritual,_ as he called it. 

Klaus got so enraged, he thought he would kill someone. How dare anyone touch her in such an awful way? They hugged for hours after that, promising he'll never let anyone hurt her again, she was safe and sound with him. 

That was the day (Y/N) realized she had fallen for him. 


	12. Human After All

(Y/N) had never realized how monotonous and boring her life was until Klaus disappeared. How had she survived three years doing exactly the same every day? It didn't make sense at all. 

At least she had the siblings, but it didn't help much, they were too busy on their own matters and barely stayed at the Academy. 

So now, she was back in the old routine: Wake up, take a bath, have breakfast, go to work, go back, and sleep. And to top it all, she couldn't sleep, so when she went to work that Thursday, she was running in five cups of coffee and a cold shower. 

-Hey- Ren greets her with a pitiful smile-. Any notice from Klaus? 

-No- her lower lip is bleeding, the result of her biting it too often to relieve stress-. And his family just acts as if he doesn't exist at all. 

Ren doesn't know what to say, so he just hugs her and keeps watering the plants. 

The hours pass and (Y/N) starts feeling sleepy. She almost bangs her forehead against the counter when Dylan enters the shop, waking her. 

-Jeez, girl, are you okay?- he tries to joke with her, but she doesn't laugh-. Wha's wrong? 

-It's nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night- she weakly smiles-. I'll go for your flowers.

She goes to the back of the store and takes a prep-prepared bouquet from a vase. 

-There you go- Dylan pays-. Have a nice day. 

-(Y/N), are you sure everything's fine?- he touches her hand-. You are really pale, have you eaten anything? 

-I ate one toast in the morning. 

-That's not eating! C'mon, take your lunch break and I'll accompany you to get a salad. 

-No, it's really not necessary, you have to work. 

-I have time and it's on the way- he smiles trying to cheer her up-. You don't want to faint, right? 

(Y/N) gives in and tells Lile she's going to eat. The pair walk to a vegetarian restaurant near Dylan's work and, after he pays (he was very insisting), they sit on a huge rock across the street. The weather was nice after all. 

-How's Klaus?- the boy asks as he bites his sandwich. 

She gulps. 

-I... I don't know.

-Did you two fight or something? Is that why you're like this? 

-No, we didn't fight. I just haven't seen him... 

Suddenly, a briefcase falls in front of them. 

-What the...?

Both adults jump scared when it explodes and bursts in flames. 

-Oh, my God!- Dylan tries to protect (Y/N), taking her hand to get away from it. 

Someone screams some steps away from them and, startled, they look up thinking someone got hurt. 

-Klaus!

(Y/N) breaks free of Dylan's grasp and runs to her friend, who's kneeled on the pavement, scratching the floor like if he wants to open it. 

-Klaus!- she drops beside him, accidentally scratching her knees. She doesn't care-. Where the hell were you!? 

She's mad at first, looking at how he gasps for air and looks lost at the floor. She thinks he's on something, like always, and it's going through the effects. 

-You got any idea how worried I...- she notices his hands are bloody-, was...?

Klaus starts inconsolably crying as he curls on the floor. She can feel his agony, distressed, sadness... There were too many feelings at once. 

There was something terribly wrong. 

-Why the blood?- she starts panicking-. Are you hurt!? Did something happened to you!? 

He keeps crying, completely ignoring her. She can't stand looking him like that. 

-Klaus, talk to me!- he starts shaking and sobbing-. Klaus!

-Hey, dude- Dylan approaches them and snaps his fingers-. Fella, how can we help you? 

-Call an ambulance- she is now crying, terrified of what she's seeing-. Now! 

Some people are gathering around them, curious. 

-No...- Klaus whispers-. No, no... I want to go home. 

-Klaus, love, if you're hurt we have to...

-I'm not hurt- he speaks softly-. I just want to go home. 

Trying to control herself for the sake of him, she breaths deeply and dries her tears. 

-Okay, I'm taking you home- She stands up and helps him do the same. He's still shaking and doesn't look away from the floor-. Dylan, can you go to the shop and tell them I have an emergency? 

-Yeah, sure- he's concerned-. Don't worry. 

-Thanks. 

That day, she had taken her bicycle to work and she wasn't walking to the house with Klaus in that state. He could hardly stand, she feared he would faint at any moment. 

-Can you stop a cab?- she asks Dylan. 

The guy does as asked and she almost carries her friend to the car. 

When they arrived at the Academy, Klaus still crying. They enter the mansion in complete silence, (Y/N) watching every step he made. For a moment, she wants to call Grace for help, but then remembers she's no longer there. 

-Luther! Diego! Allison!

No one answers, not even the wind. 

-Anyone, help!- Silence-. Okay, whatever, I can do it. 

She helps Klaus up the stairs and guides him to his room, where he sits down on the bed. 

-Klaus, tell me the truth. Are you hurt? 

-No. 

-Okay- she feels she can breathe again-. I'm preparing you a bath, stay here. 

-Don't leave me alone- he takes her by the wrist. 

This is oddly familiar. 

-Okay, you can come with me. 

They cross the hallway to the bathroom. As he leans on the sink, she lights the scented candles and opens the tab. 

-You need anything?

-I stained your dress.

She looks down, the blue fabric turned scarlet. 

-It doesn't matter, it's an old dress anyway. 

-And your neck- he gets close to her-. Here. 

He wipes some blood off her skin with a towel, and she sighs. He then takes her by the waist and holds her against his chest, face buried in her hair. It smelled like coconut and vanilla, he had never noticed until then. Crying in silence, Klaus kisses her uncover shoulder. 

-I missed you so much.

-I missed you too, _Schätzchen._ (little treasure, common pet name in Germany).

She separates from him to turn off the water. 

-I'll be just outside, don't worry. 

She is about to leave when he speaks. 

-I don't want to be alone, can you stay? 

She stops at the door, a blushing mess. 

-But I don't want to invade your privacy...

-Please...- he begs her with those bunny eyes she can't resist. 

-Okay. But put some bubbles to the water. 

She closes the door and locks it just in case someone arrives and wants to use it. Facing the wall, still blushing, she awaits for Klaus to undress and get in the bathtub. 

-I don't mind you looking, hon. 

-I'm fine here. 

-No, come here. I want to see your face. 

She turns, looking at the floor, takes a small stool from underneath the sink and sits behind him. 

-Do you mind If I use your stuff?- he asks as he takes the shampoo. 

-Whenever you want. What's mine is yours, remember? 

Klaus smiles. 

-Can you sing to me? 

(Y/N) nods and gets closer to him, taking the shampoo from his bloody fingers and putting some on his hair. 

_-"[Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eSlvfv5gSY)\- _ she starts singing-. " _As long as you're with me you'll be just fine."_

-Thought you couldn't sing in English- Klaus is leaning backward, eyes closed as she massages his scalp. 

-I lied- she admits-. It's impossible not to learn when Lile blasts her music at the shop all the time. 

-Continue, please. 

-" _Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby. Nothing's gonna take you from my side."_

Half an hour later, Klaus is completely clean and relaxed. (Y/N) is hugging him, face pressed to his wet back, eyes closed, and hands over his shoulders. They're in complete silence enjoying each other's company. 

She starts trailing figures on his skin, lovingly. "At first, when he feels her fingers, he flinches; he hadn't been touched with such gentleness ever. He was no stranger to women (or men) and had felt their hands on all parts of his body, but her touch made him feel like he belonged some place, worth of love."

He puts a hand over hers and kisses the finger where she wears the gold band. She almost burst in tears. 

-Don't ever do that again- she whispers, caressing his chest-. I thought I had lost you.

-Don't lie, love- he laughs bitterly-. I'm the one person in this house nobody ever notices it's gone. 

-I did. And I don't see where I became nobody. 

-Sorry, I didn't mean that- he sights. 

(Y/N) runs her hands down his chest to his arms, drawing a straight line. And when she reaches his left shoulder, she spots a design on it.

-You always had this?- she moves to see it better. 

-Yes. 

-No... I saw you shirtless three days ago, it wasn't there- she is impressed-. When did you...? How can it be cured so fast? 

It's just then she notices the tags hanging from his neck. 

-What's that?- she tries to grab them, but he moves-. Klaus... Where were you? 

He looks at her with glossy eyes. 

-It's a long story. 


	13. Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

Love. She felt the love fill the entire room as he spoke. And she had no other choice but to smile softly and nod as he broke her heart. 

"Why?" She kept asking herself as Klaus said his name over and over again. She had waited for him four years, she was the one who spent sleepless nights looking for him all over town, the one who helped him through everything and anything. 

And he dared to fall in love with someone else?

She felt nauseous and disgusted at herself. How can she think all that when he just came back from war? Why was she being so selfish? 

-And now I'm back in this old boring house- she can't say anything, she just stares at the tags on his chest, fists and jaw clenched-. You've got no idea how glad I am to see you again. 

-Oh, really?- she says sarcastically, hurt.

-Yeah, of course- he frowns and takes her hand-. I missed my dear wife. 

-I'm sorry for your loss. 

-It doesn't matter now. 

-Is there anything I can help you with? 

-No, I'm fine. I promise... I just need time. 

-Okay- she stands up-. I'll make tea. 

-Can you bring me an aspirin? My head is killing me. 

She smiles at him and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. As she walks down the hallway, tears start blurring her vision, and she has to cover her mouth so Klaus doesn't hear her sobbing. (Y/N) runs downstairs and into the kitchen, letting herself fall on a chair, devastated, crying. 

Upstairs, Five searches for Luther when drops of blood caught his attention. Following the trail, he sees they go to Klaus's room, so he enters, worried. 

-Are you okay?

His brother is lying on the bed, all curled up and shirtless. 

-Hey- he doesn't sound his cheerful usual-. Yeah, I just... Long night. 

Five chuckles, looking around the room. 

-More than one, from the looks of it. 

-Yeah- he grabs a shirt from the floor, tags rattling. 

-Don't remember the dog tags. 

-Yeah, they belonged to a friend- he puts the shirt on. 

-How about the new tattoo?- Five is suspicious. 

-You know- he sighs-. I don't totally remember even getting it. Like I said, it was a long night. 

-You did it, didn't you? 

-What are you talkin' about? 

-You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus. 

Five walks inside the room.

-Symptoms of what?

-The jet lag, full-body itch, headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain- Klaus looks at him irritated and angry-. You gonna tell me about it? 

-Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn't find _you_ , they took me hostage instead. 

-And in return, you stole their briefcase- Five was laughing. 

-Yeah- Klaus wanted to punch him-. I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever... And then I opened it. 

-And the next thing you knew, you were, where? Or should I say when? 

-What difference does it make?- he doesn't want to tell the story again. 

-What diff...? Uh... Okay, how long were you gone? 

-Almost a year. 

-A year?- Five's taken off guard-. Do you know what this means? 

-Yeah, I'm ten months older now. 

-No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus. Hazel and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase- he looks around the room-. Where is it now?

-Gone. I destroyed it- he makes a sign with his hand-. Poof! 

-What the hell were you thinking!?

-What do you care!?- he just wants to be alone. 

-What do I care? I needed it, you moron, so I could get back. I could start over.

-Just...- Klaus stands up-. Just...

He starts walking to the door. 

-Where are you going? 

-Interrogation's over, just...- he looks back-. Leave. 

Klaus walks to the main stairs, looking for (Y/N), when he hears her desperate voice on the steps. When he peaks over the railway, he sees her holding a cup of tea. 

-Oh, yeah, I found him.

-Told you- Diego responds-. Where was he? Blasted at some bar, maybe? 

-That's the funny thing- she sounds enraged-. He wasn't at any bar... Wanna guess where I found him?

-Passed out on the street?

-Close- she scoffs-. I found him crying in the middle of the street. 

-You see? There was nothing...

-Because he was taken hostage the night of the attack and tortured for days!- some tea spills-. And guess what? None of his family could give a damn about him so he had to save himself! 

-Is he okay?- Diego gets concerned. 

-No, he's not okay, Diego. And he won't be okay for a long time, by the way. Not that you actually care. 

(Y/N) turns and keeps climbing the stairs, almost bumping into Klaus at the top.

-Careful. love- he smiles and takes the cup from her hands-. Don't want you to get hurt. 

-Sorry... Here's your aspirin- Klaus drinks some of the tea to swallow the pill-. Where are you going?

-I need a drink. 

-What? _Nein_! You have to rest, dummy. 

-(Y/N), I'm too tired to discuss. I'm getting a drink, you want to come? 

-No- she takes the cup back-. But I don't want you to be on your own. 

-I'll go with him- Diego interrupts-. I want to talk with you, anyway. 

(Y/N) just nods and surrounds Klaus to go to her room. 

-You look like shit- his brother tells him. 

-I know. 

-Sorry about...- Diego doesn't know what to say-. I'll be more attentive, I promise. 

-Yeah, whatever. Let's go. 

-Your girlfriend was driving herself insane, just so you know-they get out the house-. She looked you all over the city, even filled a missing person form. 

He smiles. 

-She's not my girlfriend... But maybe I should make her. 


	14. How To Run From The Mess You Made

The room clapped as (Y/N) stood from her chair and took the medal from the doctor's hand. 

-Congratulations, (Y/N)- she smiled-. You just need to sign some papers and you'll be free to go. Your mom's already waiting for you outside. 

- _Danke_ , Doctor Evans.

-I don't want to see you here ever again, okay?- she knew that even though he said it in a jokingly tone, he really wanted to get rid of her. 

- _Ja!_ (yes)

After she signed the papers, she went to her room to pick the few stuff she had there, finding Klaus lying on the bed. 

-I came to say goodbye. 

She smiled and enter the room, trying hard not to cry. 

-You and me... Ever see again?- she asked, sitting beside him. 

-If you're lucky, no. 

She punched him softly in the arm as he laughed. 

-You're all cured, I'm a lost cause. You don't really want to see me again. 

-You're my friend... My only friend. 

Klaus looked at her sadly and then took the notepad on the bedtable. 

-Here- he gave her the note-. That's my address. If you ever get in trouble or need something, look for me. 

- _Danke._

She folded the paper and put in in her bag. 

-Or maybe just visit me someday. 

-I will- she know she couldn't. 

They stared at each other for long minutes, a tear falling down his cheek. 

-I'll miss you. 

-I miss you too, _Schätzchen._

 _-_ Now go before I do something stupid.

-Like?- she hoped it was what she was thinking. 

-Like kidnap you or something. 

-Oh- she laughed-. Okay. 

(Y/N) got up the bed and took her bag, looking one last time at the room she called hers for three months. 

- _Tschüss, Klaus_ (bye)- her voice cracked. 

-Goodbye, (Y/N). 

And without turning to see him one last time, she ran out of the room, crying.

* * *

A knock on the door takes (Y/N) back to reality. She shakes her head and leaves the brush she was holding in a glass of water, then stands up to open. 

Luther stands in front of her, frowning: 

-Are you all alright? There's blood all over the bathroom and the hallway. 

-Oh, yeah... I'll clean it later. 

She is pale and dragging her words. 

-You got hurt?- Luther's worried. 

-It's not mine, it's Klaus'. 

She turns and walks back to the easel. 

-Oh, you found him? Where is he?- he follows her. 

-He went for a drink with Diego. 

-But what happened to him, why the blood? 

-He got tortured by the people that broke into the Academy the other night- she grabs the brush as Luther looks at her startled. 

-And you let him go for a drink? 

-Do you think I could stop him?- she responds sharply.

-No, I don't think so... I should have listened to you. 

-Whatever. 

She paints something on the canvas in front of her. Luther sits on the bed to peak and is amazed by the image.

-That's a very accurate painting. 

-Thanks. 

She had drawn the seven siblings sitting in the living room, just like the first time she met them. 

-Are you...?

Five interrupts by entering the room. 

-What's taking you so long? We don't have time!- he looks at (Y/N)-. Are you coming or not?

-Coming where?- she's confused. 

-Oh, right- Luther says-. Five thinks you can help us with something. 

-But Klaus can't come this time. 

-He isn't even here- she graves her sweater-. Okay, let's go. 

-You don't want to know what you're getting into?

-Not really- she walks out of the room. 

-I like her- Five says, following-. No questions, straight to the action.

They drive out of the city, which takes them an hour, and park in the middle of nowhere. 

-What do you need me to do?- (Y/N) asks uninterested. 

-Listen, we're meeting with the man and a woman that tortured Klaus- Luther says, catching her attention-. Five told them he has something that belongs to them, but we really don't. We need you to make them feel trustful, make them believe we have their briefcase without the necessity of showing it to them. 

-But I need to touch them first. 

-No, we can't take that risk- Five comments. 

-Then create an illusion.

-Oh, I can do that- she nods-. And then we kill them? 

-No, we can't kill them... Yet. I need them so I can save the world from the apocalypse. 

-And after that, I can slit their throats?- she wants revenge. 

-Yeah, of course. 

-Great. 

Some minutes after, a blue car parks some feet away from them. 

-Here I go.

-I'm coming with you- Luther opens the door. 

-Hm?

-In case they make a move on you. 

-Okay, Luther, but be careful. I mean, I've... I've lived a long life, but... You're still a young man. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it- he steps out and turns to (Y/N)-. You stay here and make sure they don't see you, Klaus will kill us if something happens to his girlfriend. 

He closes the door, and Luther does the same. 

-I'm not his girlfriend- she says even though they can't hear her-. And I never will. 

She hides between the seats, close enough to the window so she can see those idiotic bastards and create the illusion. 

-If all goes sideways, do me favour and tell Delores I'm sorry. 

-Who's Delores?- (Y/N) whispers. 

-I'll explain later- Luther whispers back. 

Five walks to Cha-Cha and Hazel as Luther stays beside the car. (Y/N) eyes glow as she makes a briefcase "appear" in Luther's hand. They can't hear anything Five, and the other pair is saying, but watch as they take out the masks they're wearing. After some seconds, both of them point a gun at Five and Luther's ready to act, when Five makes a sign with his hand. He stays in his place, and they stop pointing at him. 

Cha-Cha walks to the public telephone near them as Five walks back to the car. 

-Now what?

-Now we wait- he leans on the hood. 

Abruptly, _Ride of the Valkyries_ chimes through the air, and everyone looks back to the road disconcerted. 

-Is that her?- Luther asks. 

An ice cream truck passes in front of them, Klaus waving from inside of it. 

-What the hell is he doing here?

-Diego!- (Y/N) grunts, getting off the car-. He's high, he can't drive! 

-It's a setup! 

Gunshots are heard, and Luther immediately covers (Y/N) and Five with his body. She drops to the floor, covering her ears. 

Next thing they know, the truck crashes with the blue car and Cha-Cha and Hazel are on the floor. 

-Five?- Luther looks for him. 

-Klaus!- (Y/N) stands up. 

-Five!- as she runs to the truck, Hazel and Cha-Cha stand up-. (Y/N) the briefcase! 

She moves her arm, pretending to throw it to the other side of the road. Luther runs after her. 

Tripping, Klaus gets off the truck and helps Diego do the same.

-There's a reason I didn't want him to be alone, _Trottel-_ (Y/N) screams as she takes Klaus by the hand. 

-You need to stop cursing me in German, woman!- Diego responds as Luther carries him-. Careful with my feet. 

-What the hell are you guys doing here? 

The four of them run to the car as Hazel and Cha-Cha are distracted. The man tries to shoot them but discovers his gun doesn't have bullets. 

-No! Shit! 

-You drive- Luther throws (Y/N) the keys. 

Klaus takes the front seat as Luther and Diego enter the back. (Y/N) starts the car and presses the accelerator with all her might. 

-Where the fuck is the briefcase?- Cha-Cha shouts, looking everywhere. 

-There was never one!- (Y/N) screams and Klaus shows them his middle finger. 

-Damn it! 

-Shit! 

They drive off hearing the pair cursing them. 


	15. The End of the World

Oh, was (Y/N) a fool for believing she was going to be able to sleep that night. As usual, she put Klaus to sleep in her bed, with the slight difference that she didn't close her eyes for hours: She could feel Klaus dreaming with him beside her. She knew it had to be Dave, as the room filled with love and sentimentality. It was unbearable, so she ended up falling asleep at seven. 

When she wakes up, Klaus is not beside her. (Y/N) doesn't mind much and gets dressed for work. Minutes later, as she walks down the corridor, she sees Klaus in the bathroom, throwing something to the toilet. 

-What are you doing?- she leans on the doorframe. 

-What you wanted- he sighs-. Attempting sobriety. 

-For real?- her eyes light up-. Why now? 

-War changes you.

-War or Dave? 

-Okay, _maybe_ it was a talk with Dave- he stands up as she fakes a smile. 

Luther walks behind her: 

-Oh, good, you're up. We need to talk. The two of you and the others. So meet me in the living room- Klaus ignores him and walks to his room-. Like, now-ish. 

-Yeah, that sounds like a real rager, but out schedule's already chock-full. 

-Yeah, no time for that. [The world's ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHa6a3FtPJg) in three days. 

As Luther leaves, Klaus and (Y/N) look at each other with a frown. 

-Well, now I'm curious- he enters his room-. I'll just get rid of the pot. Go ahead. 

- _Ja_ \- she stops in the middle of the hallway-. Um... Klaus.

-Yeah, love?

-You want to talk with Dave?- she is afraid of the answer-. Is that why you're doing it? 

-Oh, well... That'd be nice now that I think about it. 

She fake smiles at him believing he's being sarcastic.

-Good for you. 

Klaus nods and she keeps walking. Knowing everyone is waiting for them in the living room, she tries her best no to cry but fails miserably as she goes down the stairs. She sits on one step, hiding her face between her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. 

-(Y/N), what's wrong?- Allison asks, approaching her. She didn't notice her before. 

-Ah, nothing- she stands up quickly and dries her tears-. I just haven't slept well the last couple of days and I'm a little stressed and tired. 

-I brought some coffee- she shows her the cups in her hand-. Maybe you'll feel better after drinking it. 

-Oh, great!- she smiles-. I think there are cookies in Grace's kitchen, I'll go for them. 

She climbs the stairs again in direction to the second kitchen, biting her lip the whole time. 

Allison frowns but dismisses it, and enters the living room. Luther and Diego are the only ones there. 

-And Klaus?- she asks. 

-He'll be here any second with (Y/N)- Luther responds. 

-Oh, she went for some cookies to Mom's kitchen. Is she okay? 

-Why you ask? 

-She was crying on the stairs when I entered the house. 

-Really?- Luther gets worried-. You sure?

-Yeah. 

-She's been weird since yesterday... I'll go check on her. 

Luther goes upstairs looking for his friend and finds her crying in front of the stove. He approaches her and without thinking about it, hugs her from behind, scaring her. 

-You are going to tell me what's wrong?.

-Nothing. 

-People don't cry for nothing. 

She tries to protest, but as soon as she separates her lips, she breaks down again. Panting and feeling dizzy, she turns and hugs Luther, face buried in his chest. She feels her legs go weak and drops to the floor, Luther still holding her. 

-How could you do it?-she asks between whines. 

-Do what?- he speaks softly. 

-How could you watch Allison get married to another? 

He sighs. 

-Is it that obvious?- She nods-. Well, I went to the moon shortly after, that helped. Is Klaus seeing someone?

-Is it that obvious?- he nods.

-You look at him like if he puts the stars in the sky, you know? 

-He's my world, Luther- she sobs-. And now I've lost him forever. 

-C'mon, Klaus has had a million relationships. He has never been with one person that seriously. 

-He has, for ten months to be exact. He fell in love, Luther, he fell for someone else. 

-Why are you so sure?

-I _feel_ it, I _feel_ it everywhere- she almost scratches her chest-. And it's killing me! I feel like if someone was tearing my heart apart, piece by piece. And I can't do anything! 

Luther looks at her with pity and starts stroking her hair. 

-Don't think like that, you'll see he'll leave that person anytime. 

-No, you don't understand! He's dead! Dead! I can't compete with a dead person! He'll love him forever- Luther gulps-. I'm so stupid, how could I ever think he could love me?

-Don't say that- he holds her tight-. You're worthy of love, okay? You're the kindest person I've ever met and Klaus is an idiot for not seeing that. I know it hurts now, but the feeling will go away eventually, trust me, I'm an expert. 

She laughs softly and he helps her stand up. 

-Now, you are going downstairs with that beautiful smile of yours and help us save the world, got it? 

- _Ja_. 

-That's my girl- he kisses her forehead and wipes her tears away-. Now take the cookies and let's go. 

She does as told. 

On the other side of the corridor, Klaus watched the whole scene feeling his chest heavy. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't need to, it was crystal clear: Luther was _the_ _one_ . No pun intended. His precious (Y/N) had fallen for him while he was too distracted getting high and drunk. He had realized he loved her way too late, she had already found _he one._

Heartbroken, he sees as Luther carries her out the kitchen, making her laugh, and goes down the stairs like that. He follows them, drying some tears from his cheeks before entering the living room. 

* * *

-You just get in country?- a man asked Klaus as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. 

-Oh, uh... Yeah- he smiles at him, nervous. 

-Yeah, shit's crazy- he chuckles-. I know. 

-Yeah!- he didn't even know which country that was. 

-You'll adjust- he offered him his hand-. I'm Dave. 

-Klaus- he does the same. 

-Oh, you're married!- Dave mentions looking at the gold band in his finger-. Awesome, what's her name? 

He looks at the ring with homesickness.

Oh, how he had missed her while being tortured. He had longed for her touch, he yearned for her necking. He would have given anything to hear her laugh or calling him pet names. And he could still feel the fear in his bones when that woman noticed his ring and said she'll kill her if he didn't speak. He knew then, as the man slid the band from his finger and step on it, he _loved_ her. He loved her so much he would have handed his brother there and then if he knew anything. 

_"-If you touch her, if you even dare to look at her, I'll kill you!-_ they laughed, but he never meant something so much as then _-. I'm useless! You can beat me, hurt me, kill me if you want! But please, please... Don't touch her."_

And when he finally escaped, all he could think about was her face, how happy she'll be to see him again. He pictured them sleeping together, hands intertwined. And he'll ask her to marry him for real and they'll have kids and he'll get clean... And everything would be perfect. 

-(Y/N)- he responded 

-She's lucky, not everyone has someone who smiles like that when they think of them. 

-She's amazing.

-How long you've been married?

-Just before I got here. 

-She must love you a lot then. Not everyone gets married just before their husband gets enlisted. It must be hard being away from each other, right?

-Yeah...- She loved him a lot, indeed-. What about you? You're married? 

-No- he laughs-. But I hope I'll be someday. That's why I need to survive this and go back home. And you, my friend, are too going back home to (Y/N), I promise. 

-Thanks. 

It was the first time he was slightly functional (sober) in years, which wasn't good considering the situation. 

But then, with his mind clear and active, her words made sense.

-Oh, my God...- he whispered under his breath-. Shit, I'm an idiot. 

He was _the one_! That's why (Y/N) wouldn't tell him the name! She was as in love with him as he was with her... Was her? Wasn't he taking rushed conclusions? He needed answers! 

-I have to go back. 

He tried to take the briefcase from under the seat, but just as he was about to, the bus stopped and a soldier started screaming at them to get out. 


	16. To Keep Wanting and Never Getting

Laughing, Luther and (Y/N) enter the living room, she still in his arms. Alisson looks at them with a raised eyebrow as Diego frowns. 

-Put me down- (Y/N) tries to move-. I won't trip on my skirt at the stairs now, right?

Luther nods and puts her down. Klaus enters behind them and goes to sit beside Diego. 

-So... When's the world ending?- he says to break the tension. 

-Three days. 

-Three days!? 

-That's what Five said. 

Luther sits at the bar and (Y/N) on the floor, near her friend, coffee in hand. 

-The old bastard did mention the apocalypse, come to think of it. He just left out the part about how soon- Klaus turns to see (Y/N)-. You've been crying?

-It's just the stress, that's all. 

-But can we trust him? I don't know if you've noticed, but Five's a little...- Alisson whistles. 

-Out little psycho- Klaus chuckles.

-He was pretty convincing. If he wasn't trying to stop an apocalypse, those lunatics wouldn't be chasing him. 

-That's why they were after him?

-Yeah. 

-What did Five even see?- Alisson asks Luther. He gets nervous. 

-Uh... Apparently, we all fought together against whoever was responsible- he stands up, everyone looking at him curiously-. Okay. So, here's the plan. Uh, we go through Dad's research...

-Wait, what?

-Hold on, hold on...

-Wait a tick, wait a tick...- Klaus asks what everyone is thinking-. What actually happened the first time around?

-Yeah. What are you not tellin' us?

-Come on, big boy, spit it out. 

-Well...- Luther sighs-. We died. 

-What was that?- Alisson thinks she heard wrong. 

-I said, uh... We died. 

The siblings look at each other, processing One's words. 

-We as in "we"?- (Y/N) asks, pointing at herself. 

-Yeah, he saw you there too.

-Okay, then- she takes a sip of her coffee. 

-Wait, just now you're telling us this? We don't have time- Diego's mad-. We need to figure this out! 

-But is it just us?

Not knowing how or when everybody's at the bar counter, asking a lot of questions. 

-It's everybody. 

-In the house? 

-Or like, the whole planet?

-No, outside the house. Everyone died. 

-Hey- Vanya interrupts the meeting-. What are you doing? 

The five people drinking coffee turn to see Vanya and a man standing in the middle of the room, the first mention looking at them confused. 

-It's a family matter- Allison doesn't think her words very well. 

-A family matter- Vanya sounds bitter-. So, of course, you couldn't bother to include me. 

-No, it's not like that. We were...

-Don't let me interrupt. I see you've already fill chair Number Seven- she looks at (Y/N). 

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to...

Vanya storms out of the room as Alisson tries to stop her. 

-I'll fill you in later when we're alone- she motions to Leonard. 

-No, please, don't bother. And I won't either.

-Vanya, that's not fair. 

-Fair? There's nothing fair about being your sister. I have been left out of everything for as long as I can remember!- she looks back at the others-. And I used to think it was Dad's fault, but he's dead. So turns out you're the assholes. 

-Ouch- Klaus sighs. 

Vanya leaves.

-I'm gonna go find Vanya and explain- Alisson leaves her cup on the table. 

-No, wait, there isn't time- Luther states-. We need to figure out what causes the apocalypse. 

-I shouldn't be here- (Y/N) stands up-. I have to work. 

-But...- Klaus takes her hand and she feels like a thousand knives cutting her. 

-Listen- he shakes him off-, We don't have a plan yet and we're just discussing about the research. You don't need me here now, so I'm leaving. When you come up with a plan, call me. 

(Y/N) leaves the house, wanting to escape from Klaus and his feelings. As she walks to her bicycle, she notices her purse's missing and has to go back. 

-You're staying?- Luther asks as she climbs the stairs. 

-No, I forgot my purse. 

She goes to her room and looks around for it. When she can't find it in its usual place, she kneels down to look under the bed.

-Bingo!

As she takes the strap, a small bag with something purple catches her eye. (Y/N) takes it and soon realizes what it is.

-You forgot these ones, dummy. 

She doesn't know exactly what it is, but it's obvious the pills belong to Klaus. She stands up to throw them away... And then notices Dave's tags at the nightstand. 

- _ Mist _ (crap). 

She sighs, and shacking, takes out one pill, staring at it for long minutes. 

Would she stop feeling bad if she took it? 

-What am I even thinking?- she puts it back in the bag, shaking her head.

\---

The bells at the door ring as Dylan enters the shop. Lile smiles at him. 

-What a surprise. What are you doing here? It's Friday. 

-Hi, Lile. I wanted to check on (Y/N)- he approaches her at the counter-. Hey, how are you? How's Klaus?

-We're both fine, thanks. 

-Then why that face?- he whispers. 

-It's nothing. 

-Okay- he doesn't believe her but doesn't want to push-. I also came because you owe me a lunch together. 

-I'm sorry about yesterday. 

-It was an emergency, your friend was in a terrible state.

She rubs her face and then smiles softly. 

-I'm actually hungry, we can have lunch now if you have time. 

-Yeah, sure. 

-Cool- (Y/N) takes her purse-. Lile, I'll be back in half an hour. 

-Okay. Bring me a jelly donut when you come back. 

- _ Ja.  _

They go to a nearby cafeteria and sit in front of the windows, looking at the urban landscape. It takes Dylan a while to convince her, but she finally tells him what has her so miserable twenty minutes into lunch. 

-I think you Americans have a word for it... Umm... It starts with U. 

-Unrequired love?

-That! You ever felt it?- he looks at her with a raised eyebrow-. Oh, sorry... I totally forgot about that. 

-No worries- he had been in love with her for two years, but she never accepted to go out with him. 

-Maybe I should move one, you know- she took a sip from her lemonade-. Instead of just hoping or waiting for him to fall in love with me. 

-Well, don't be so harsh on yourself, it's not that easy- Dylan stands up-. I'm going for another milkshake, I'll come back in a sec. 

She nods. 

As he leaves, she takes her purse, looking for some chapstick when the purple pills catch her attention again. 

She hasn't consumed anything for years and when she did, it wasn't for pleasure, but because  _ they _ forced her. She never understood how Klaus could endure it, they never made her feel good and she hated the aftermath. 

But now, with a pill on her hand, it seemed like a really good idea. At the very least, her powers will be blocked and she'll be able to see him without bursting into tears. 

-I'm back- she throws the pill in her mouth and swallows before Dylan notices-. I still have twenty minutes, we can have a walk and keep talking if you want. 

- _ Ja!  _

They stroll around the block for a while and go back to the flower shop fifteen minutes later with a box of donuts. (Y/N) feels a little dizzy and nauseous, but doesn't mind much. 

-Finally!- Lile takes the box from her hands-. Ren and I were just talking about you. 

-Oh, really? 

-Yeah- Ren looks at Dylan-. Did you convince her of telling you what's wrong? 

-We've been trying to get her to spill the tea the whole day, but she wouldn't collaborate- Lile takes a bit at her donut. 

-That's because there's no "tea to spill". 

The siblings look at Dylan with expectation, ignoring her. 

-She's just a little sensitive, okay? It's been a long week for her. 

-It's been a long week for everyone- Lile cracks her back-. Truth is, we need a break. 

-We should go out- Ren suggests-. Have a drink, go dancing... There's this club everyone's talking about near the bowling alley. 

-Uh, that be nice!- Lile agrees-. Let's go tonight, all of us. I'll bring my girlfriend and you can bring Sara, leave the kids at our parent's. 

-I can't- Dylan says-. I have to go to court tomorrow. 

-Oh, c' mon!- (Y/N) pouts. She feels funny-. I've never gone partying before and I don't want to be the third wheel. 

-Voss, I really need to work.

-And if I say it's a date?- they all look at her impressed-. You and me, romantically... I'll still pay for my drinks, don't worry. 

-You think that's wise?- Dylan smiles-. I mean, I'd love to go out with you, but I don't want to be the second choice. 

-No, no, don't think that. We'll take it slowly, it's just a date, I'm not asking you to marry me. 

-Alright- he sighs-. At what hour?

-Eight is fine- Lile says-. We meet there?

-You want me to go for you?- Dylan asks (Y/N). 

-Yeah! I don't think it's necessary to tell you my address, right?

-No, everyone knows the Academy- he looks at Lile-. Great, yeah, we meet there. 

(Y/N) starts giggling. 


	17. The Day That Wasn't

When (Y/N) enters the house two hours later, the pill effects are in their peak. Everything around her is blurry but, weird enough, she feels she can see and hear better than ever. 

She steps inside the house holding her breath, eyes wide shut, not knowing if the drug worked on her and blocked her power. 

-Oh- she giggles-. I can't believe it actually worked. 

She can't feel anything... Or maybe there wasn't anyone at home?

-What worked?- Diego asks as he goes down the stairs. 

-Diego!- She runs to hug me with a wide smile-. This house is remarkable silent today... Did everyone got killed while I was away? 

-Not yet- he looks her weirdly-. Why are you touching me?

-I don't know, just because- (Y/N) sighs dramatically and lets go of him-. You know where's Klaus? I need his help. 

-I tied him to a chair in the attic. 

(Y/N) bursts in laughs. 

-What did he do this time? 

-He's trying to get sober and withdrawal's a bitch. 

-Oh, right!- she runs upstairs, confusing Diego. 

At the attic, Klaus can hear steps through the hallway, and then a familiar face peeks from behind the door: 

-Oh, just look at you, hubby- she giggles and steps inside-. You're really determined to talk to him, right?

-What...?

-No, no- she hushes him-. I don't want to talk about that. Anyway, I need your help. 

-You're quite energized today, right?- he wished he could just faint. 

-Oh, I feel better than ever, _Schatz!-_ She doesn't even notice how bad he's having it, something Klaus finds weird-. You'll never guess what! 

-What? 

-I have a date!

Klaus tries to smile, but can't gather enough energy to fake it. (Y/N) suddenly hops to him and giggling, sits on his lap. He can't help but blush, nervous. 

-I wouldn't do that if I was you. 

-I need help to match the perfect outfit!- she ignores him-. I really don't know what people wear at the club, but I'm guessing my normal attire wouldn't be a hit. 

-Club?

-Yeah!- she gently jumps on his lap. 

-Okay, stop- he can't move his hand to get her away. 

-You think Allison has something that fits me?- she's still not listening-. Maybe something that accentuates my boobs. 

She plays with her chest innocently, trying to figure out which will be the best way to fit them. Klaus gulps. 

-Okay, I'll help you, but get off me. Now!- he looks her straight at the eye and frowns-. Why are your eyes like that?

-Like what?- she touches her face. 

-They’re so dilated- his heart beats fast-. You took something?

-Don’t be silly!- she laughs-. It’s just the caffeine, I’m literally running on the entire stash of coffee from the shop. 

-Are you…?

-Chop, chop!- she hushes him again-. I don’t have time, let’s go. 

She jumps off him and unties him. 

Three hours later, (Y/N) awaits for Dylan sitting at the main staircase, Klaus painting her lips. She doesn't feel good, the drug is wearing off and she feels heavy and blue. 

-Does Luther knows you're going out?- Klaus asks. 

-Why would he need to know?

-Well, since you two are dating, I don't want to screw it up and say something that...

-Wait, what? We're not dating, who told you that?

-I saw you in the kitchen, I assumed you...- he shivers, he didn't felt any good either. 

-Well, don't assume- her head hurts. She’s getting irritated as she is starting feeling his love again. 

-Sorry. 

Someone knocks on the door and (Y/N) quickly stands up to open. Klaus, cold sweating and pale, grabs her wrist to stop her, desperate. 

-Can't you stay here?- he sounds scared-. I can't do this on my own, I need your help. 

-Dylan's waiting for me, Klaus. 

-Yeah, I know, but...

-Klaus...

-You can go some other day.

-But I...

-I really need you to...

- _Verdammt noch mal, Klau_ s! (damn it)- (Y/N) explodes-. I'm not your fucking personal rehabilitation center! 

He flinches, she had never screamed at him. He had never seen her that angry. 

-I'm sorry- he starts climbing the stairs-. Have fun. 

(Y/N) sighs and rubs her face, instantly regretting what she said. 

-No, Klaus, I didn't mean that- she follows him-. Klaus, look at me. 

-It's alright- he doesn't stop-. Saving me was never your job, anyway. 

- _Shatzen_...

Another knock on the door. (Y/N) grunts and lets her friend go. She runs to the door, stopping abruptly in front of it, Klaus stares from the top of the stairs. He watches as she takes something out from her purse and then swallows it, then, she opens the door. 

-Wow- a man's voice is heard-. You look amazing! 

-Thanks. Let's go.

Klaus is astound, he can't believe what he just saw. Was that a...? No, it couldn't, she didn't do it anymore, she had been clean for years, right? 

Scared, he runs downstairs. 

-What was that!?- he screams, taking her by the shoulders to make her look at him. 

-What are you talking about?

-The thing you put in your mouth!- he shakes her. 

-Hey, dude- Dylan gets between them-. Calm down okay, I don't know what you're in this time but get away from her. 

-Who the fuck are you?- he pushes him-. Get the fuck out of my house!

-Klaus, stop...

-No, you stop!- he glares at her-. I'm sorry, "dude", but she's not going anywhere. 

-Klaus, enough! 

-Who gave it to you? 

-Who gave me what?

-The _molly_!- she frowns-. The fucking pill you just swallow before opening the door! Who gave it to you!? 

(Y/N) just blushes and gulps. 

-Dylan, go. 

-But...

-GO!

The man sighs and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Klaus takes her by the shoulders again, crying. 

-Spit it out! Now! 

-I can't. 

-Spit it! 

-And what do you even care!?- she gets away from him, walking to the living room. 

-Why? 

-Why what?

-Why are you doing it?- he's panting-. How long have you been doing it? 

-It doesn't matter. 

-It matters to me! 

-Why!?- He looks at her crying, frantic, feeling his heart ache-. Why you even care, Klaus? Shouldn't you be minding your own business? 

-Like what?- he's hostile. 

-Look at you!- she laughs-. You're a mess! And what for? 

-For you!

(Y/N) chuckles, hurt. 

- _For Dave_ , you mean- he looks at her confused-. Don't look at me like that, you know the only reason you're even trying to get clean is that you want to talk with him. 

-I'm trying to get clean because you asked me to. That's why- he gets close to her-. Can't you see it? Feel it?

-Oh, I can definitely feel it!- she's crying-. In fact, that's the reason I want to go numb, I don't want to feel! I don't want to feel your love for him all over the house, it's eating me alive. 

-"Love for him?"- he gruffs-. No, no, don't assume things, my dear... I'm not in love with him.

[-Then who?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WdS79wRwpQ)

Klaus takes her face between his hands, their eyes locking. 

- _Sie_ (you). 

She gets mad. 

-Don't play with me, Klaus, just don't. You stayed ten months in Vietnam because of him, so don't you dare say you love me if it's not true. 

-I stayed ten months in Vietnam because I was stupid enough to lose the briefcase- he laughs softly-. And when I finally found it, I felt bad leaving Dave just like that, he was my friend. 

-So you were just going to stay there until the war ended or you got killed? That was your plan? 

-No, I was thinking how to ask Dave to come with me. How to explain! And then he died, so I came back home... To you. 

They stay in silence for long minutes. 

-You're in love with me?- she whispers, breathless. 

-You and just you. But I understand if you don't...

- _Ich liebe dich auch! (_ I love you too) - she interrupts him-. I've loved you since the very first time I touched you! I love you, I love you, I love you!

And then he kisses her, just a quick peck on the lips. She can't open her eyes for a couple of seconds, not believing what's happening. And when she finally recovers her breath, (Y/N) throws herself to Klaus, both falling to the floor. 

She kisses him fiercely, her fingers through his hair. Klaus takes her by the waist, her warm embracing him, and pulls her closer. For the first time in his life, he feels home, understood, and loved. He's so happy to be sober and she's so happy to be his. 

Time literally stops with that kiss... And then, rewinds. 


	18. The Day That Was

(Y/N) leaves the house, wanting to escape from Klaus and his feelings. As she walks to her bicycle, she notices her purse's missing and has to go back. 

-You're staying?- Luther asks as she climbs the steps. 

-No, I forgot my... 

A loud sound is heard in the living room so she runs down the stairs to see what's going on. 

-Jesus!- Alisson screams. 

Five's lying on the bar's counter holding a briefcase as Diego points him with a knife and the others watch him in surprise. 

-You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too?- Klaus is laying on the couch. 

-Changed my mind, I'm staying- (Y/N) says as she walks to her friend.

-Five, where have you been?

The kid falls from the counter, and Allison and Luther are quick to pick him up. 

-Are you all alright?

-Who did this to you? 

-Irrelevant- Five answers before taking Alisson's cup of coffee. 

Everyone looks at him startled, waiting for an explanation as he drinks the coffee in one go. 

-So...- he sighs-, the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us. The hippie chick included. 

-She's bohemian- Klaus corrects, but Five ignores him. 

-The whole Umbrella Academy- Luther states. 

-Yeah, but with me, obviously. So if y'all don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if Dad or wherever you come from- he points at (Y/N)-, messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us?

Klaus shakes his head. 

-No. 

-And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead- Five shows them a folded note-. I know who's responsible for the apocalypse. 

Allison takes the note and opens it as the others peek over her shoulders.

-This is who we have to stop. 

-Harold Jenkins? 

-Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?- Diego asks what everyone's thinking. 

-I don't know... Yet. But I do know that he's responsible for the apocalypse. So we have to find him. And we have to do it now. 

-How is he connected to what's gonna happen? 

-I don't know. 

-Wait, so you just know his name? That's it?

-That's enough. 

-There's probably dozens of Harold Jenkinses in the city!- Diego almost screams. 

-Well, we just better start looking, then. 

For a moment, (Y/N) wants to lean her head on Klaus's shoulder, but as soon as she touches him, she feels like crying. So instead, she walks to the other side of the room, beside Luther. 

-I'm sorry- Allison catches their attention-. Am I the only one that's skeptical here? I mean, how exactly do you know all of this about... What's his name?

-Harold Jenkins- Five mutters-. You know those lunatic in masks who attacked the house? 

-You mean the ones who tortured Klaus for two days because no one bothered to look for him? 

-You were tortured?- Allison turns to see her brother horrified-. I thought you were getting high somewhere.

-Yeah, we discuss that later- Five interrupts-. Those people were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth. 

-The temps what? 

-My former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen... Happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. "Protect Harold Jenkins." So he must be responsible for the apocalypse. 

Everyone just stares at him for some seconds before talking at the same time: 

-What do you mean, "protect time and space"?

-Where is this Hazel, Five? 

-My skin is on fire- that's the only sentence that (Y/N) pays attention to. 

Worried, she kneels in front of Klaus, who's back at the couch, while everyone else keeps discussing that Harold guy. She notices he's cold sweating and shaking. 

- _Schätzen_ \- she touches him, even though it hurts her-, can I do something for you? I hate seeing you like this. 

-No, I'm not letting you go through withdrawal all over again to save me from it... Again- he smiles weakly at her-. I'll be fine, don't worry. 

-You know what else is insane!?- Five shouts-. I look like a 13-year-old boy, Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he's fooling everybody with that overcoat! Everything about us is insane. It always has been! 

-He's got a point there- (Y/N) sits beside Klaus so he can rest his head on her lap, and massages his scalp to relax him. 

-We didn't choose this life, we're just living it. For the next three days, anyway. 

-But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died- Alisson's not convinced yet-. Why is this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter? 

-Because this time, I'm here. We have the name of the man responsible- Five's getting exasperated-. Guys, we actually chance the chance of saving the lives of billions of people... Including Claire. 

-You know her name?- Alisson's impressed. 

-I do, and I'd like to live long enough to meet her. 

-All right- she sighs-. Let's get this bastard. 

-You had me at Gerald Jenkins- Diego follows. 

- _Harold_ Jenkins. 

-Whatever. I've already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else.

-Luther? 

-Yeah, you go. I'm gonna stay and go through Dad's files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the moon. 

-Well, actually...- Diego interrupts (Y/N). 

-Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?

-No. "Watch for threats" That's what he told me. You think that's a coincidence?- (Y/N) moves uncomfortable-. This all has to be connected somehow. 

-Luther... 

-No, we should all stick together. 

-We don't have time for this! 

-Um... Luther...- she doesn't want to say it in front of the others, but they won't even let her speak.

-Let's just roll!- Diego says-. I know where we can find this asshole. Klaus, you're with me. 

-Yeah!... I... I'm good- he stands up with difficulty as (Y/N) watches over him-. I think I'll... I think I'll pass, I'm... Feeling a little under the weather, so, uh...

He leaves the room and his friend follows him from close, taking care he doesn't fall. 

-I'm staying with you then. 

-No, we need you- Diego says-. We don't have time for babysitting. 

-It's okay, just go- Four says in a raspy voice. 

-No, Klaus...- he's always loved how she pronounces his name. 

-It's alright. Saving me from myself is not your job, anyway. 

She's taken aback by his words. 

-You heard him, let's go!

Diego, Alisson, and Five go to the car as Klaus climbs the stairs, and Luther steps out the living room. 

-You wanted to tell me something?- he asks (Y/N) as she watches Klaus with teary eyes. 

-No, no- she doesn't have the heart to tell him. He'll find out anyway-. It's not important. I see you later. 

She catches with the others outside, sitting beside Allison at the back. 

-I'm totally getting fired today.

* * *

-I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record- Diego comments as he parks in front of the police station-. We just gotta get our hands on this file. 

-And your plan is to what? Waltz in there and just ask for it?

-No, that's why we brought junkie no. 2- he turns to see (Y/N)-. You're getting us that file. 

She sighs. 

-How? 

-I know the station like the back of my hand. I've spent a lot of time inside. I just need someone to create a distraction, that's where you come in- he stretches-. So, here's the plan. 

-Plan?- Five asks-. I can just blink in and get the file. 

-Or I could do the rumor. Like, there are a millionth easier ways to do it. 

-No, no. Five, you don't know the ins and outs of this place, okay? And Alisson, if you just ask for the file, it'll look suspicious when they take it out. 

-I literally just did this yesterday.

-What?

- _My_ yesterday, not your yesterday- Five clarifies-. It'll take me two seconds. Why don't I just go?

-Listen to me. _You_ are not going in there. I made a call. That's what a leader does. He leads. 

- _Das ist blöd_ (this is stupid)- (Y/N) mutters as she opens the door. 

-I told you to stop cursing me in German!- Diego looks back-. Where are you going!? 

She walks straight to the two officers standing at the door, recognizing them immediately. Oddly enough, the city's officers were one of the flower shop, recurrent clients; she had sold roses and sunflowers for their wives to all of them. 

-Oh, Miss Voss!- one of them greets her-. Did you find your fiance? 

-Oh, Officer Lewis- she smiles sweetly-. I'm so ashamed to have made you lost your time. I did found him. Apparently, he took a cab while he was blasted trying to get home and ended at a nearby town. One of his brothers located him yesterday and brought him home. 

-I'm glad, Miss Voss- the other says-. I assume you come to retire the missing person report, then. 

-You assume right, Officer Beeman- she gets closer to him-. But first, I need a favor. 

Her eyes glow, but she quickly covers it with an illusion, so the men don't get scared. 

-What can we do for you, Miss Voss? 

-I need a file, it's very important- she touches his hand to make her power stronger-. A file under the name Harold Jenkins. 

-Of course, Miss Voss- Lewis responds-. I'll bring it to you immediately. 

Both men go inside the station and minutes later, Beeman goes back with a folder. 

-Here you go, Miss Voss- she takes it with an innocent smile-. Anything else? 

-No, thank you very much. See you later. 

-What about the missing person report? 

-Oh!- she doesn't stop walking-. I'll come later, I have an urgent matter to attend right now. 

(Y/N) enters the car and hands Diego the file while Five and Allison look at her with a raised eyebrow. 

-You're welcome, _Blöde Gans._

-Can you at least tell me what that means?- he asks as Allison takes the folder. 

-Silly cow- Five laughs, but inmediably grunta after, holding his side. 

-Dearie, are you okay?- (Y/N) tries to see what he's hiding, sensing he's in pain. 

-Perfect. And don't me call me dearie. 

-Holy shit!- Allison grabs their attention. 

-What?

-Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody- she shows them a picture. 

-Isn't that Vanya's boyfriend? 

Alisson nods. 


	19. T is for Trauma

-Luther!- Klaus shouts as he searches for his brother all over the house-. Luther! 

Shaking, sweating, and with blurry vision, he eventually finds him in the living room. 

-Oh, there you are- he has a rope around his shoulder-. Luther, you need to tie me up so I can... 

He has to blink several times to convince himself of what he's seeing. Impressed, he walks to his brother dragging his feet. 

-Are you drinking? 

Luther answers by finishing a glass full of whiskey. 

-Holy shit...- Klaus laughs-. Holy shit, you're drunk. And you busted into Dad's liquor cabinet. He's gonna be so pissed! 

-Get him- his voice is raspy-. Dad. Do it, now. 

-I told you already, all right? I... I... I can't! 

And in a blink of an eye, Luthers chocking Klaus with only one hand and pulling him across the room, enraged. 

-You little shit!- he slams him against a column. 

Klaus gasps for air, taken off guard as Luther slides him up the column, pressing harder on his neck. 

-Please... I...- he chokes-. If you... Kill... me... (Y/N) will... get... so... mad. 

Luther lets go of him. Klaus falls to the ground with a thud, hysterically coughing and gasping for air. 

-Jesus Christ! Luther! Of course, I tried!- now he's hoarse-. All right? God knows I've tried, but he is as he was in life, he's a stubborn prick! 

-He needs to answer to me for what he did- Luther's sweating and crying-. For sending me up there. I sacrificed everything for him, my entire life. I never left this house. I never had friends. And for what? For nothing!

Klaus stands up and looks at him between afraid and startled. 

-Oh, no, no, no, no- he approaches him slowly-. Hey, just... just... Just relax, okay? Just... Just relax. I... I could try again. I mean, I can't promise I'm clean enough. But just... 

Luther sits down on the couch and keeps drinking from a whiskey bottle. 

-Hey, come one. Hey, hey, hey, come on- Klaus takes the bottle away from his hand-. That's... That's enough of that. Enough of that. Come on. Chin up there, big guy. 

He sits beside him. 

-It's okay. Just go. 

-Why... Why don't we find the others?- Klaus ignores him-. I'm sure (Y/N) could help. 

-I don't want her!- Luther scuffs-. I don't want anyone to see me like this... Why you keep bringing her up, anyway? 

-Well, since you two are...- his brother interrupts him.

-Besides, I... You know, I'd just hold them back. What they're doing is too important. 

-What are you talking about? You're our Number One, remember? "O, Captain! My Captain!"- both chuckle-. Yeah, right!? 

They start laughing, but just some seconds later, One starts crying on his shoulder, sobbing painfully. 

-Luther...- Klaus doesn't know what to say, so he just hugs him. 

-You know, Diego was right. Dad sent me up to the Moon because he couldn't stand the sight of this- he sights deeply-. Of what... Of what he did to me. Of what I've become. 

-No, no, no. That's not... That's not... It's...- he knows he's right-. Damn it, Dad was such an asshole right to the end. You know, if... If there's anything else... That I can do, or... 

-I wanna be like you- Klaus looks at him horrified by his statement-. I wanna do whatever it is that you... 

-No, no, no, no. 

-Yeah, I do, yeah. 

-You don't. No. Absolutely not. 

-Come on, Klaus- Luther insists, crying-. 'Cause you... You always seem so carefree, and I just need it. I... I wanna be Number Four. 

-Trust me. Listen. Trust me- he looks him dead serious in the eye-. You don't want that. I'm a loser and you're a winner! She would have never fallen for you if you were like me, trust me! You should be proud of that. 

- _ She _ ?- Luther's confused-. What are you even speaking? I do want to be like you... 

-You don't want that! What you need is just... Just lay down, sleep it off. You'll be better in the morning, okay? 

-Fine, whatever. I'll get them myself. 

-What? No!- Klaus now understands how (Y/N) feels when she sees him in the same state as Luther-. No, no, no, Luther! 

He runs after him and steps in front of the door. 

-Luther, I can't let you...- his brother easily pushes him across the floor. 

The door slams and Klaus sits up. 

-Shit...

* * *

[ _ "I really want to stay here. All night, all night, all night" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLbfviLC09k)

The song faded in the air and Klaus, laughing, left the dancefloor in direction to the bar with Dave. 

-Are we even aloud being here?- he sat down and ordered a beer.

-No- Dave laughed. 

[ _ "Children behave. That's what they say when we're together."  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeGmP0E5bHE)

For a moment, Klaus stopped drinking and sharpened the ear to make sure he wasn't imagining things. 

" _ And so we're running just as fast as we can. Holdin' onto one another's hand."  _

He got nauseous, remembering the reason why he was trying to drink his weight in alcohol in the first place. 

-I've never heard this version- he commented.

-The song?- Klaus noded-. But it's the only version! 

Klaus blinked, disoriented, and then remember the year. 

-Oh, right. I'm drunk already, forget it. 

_ "I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound."  _

As the song continued, he could picture her dancing with him in the kitchen, the sunlight irradiating her like a goddess. How her skirt flowed around her like waves and her melodious laugh filled the room. 

_ "And then you put your arms around me. And we tumble to the ground and then you say."  _

He was an idiot, how he could lose the briefcase? Now he was stuck there, without her, and she may never see him again. 

-Hey, Klaus, what's wrong?- Dave asked him, getting him out of his thoughts. 

-What?

-Why you crying?- Some tears were falling down his cheeks as he played with his golden band-. You miss your wife, right? 

-Yeah. 

-Don't worry- Dave smiled-. You'll see her again. 

-You think so? 

-Of course! It's a promise. 

And Dave did everything humanly possible to fulfill his promise. 


	20. Waterloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterloo is a song by ABBA and it was originally recorded in English. There's also a German version by them, the one used in this chapter. So if you're curious of what the lyrics say, just search it in English.   
> Also, the conversation under the division is supposed to be in German, but it would have been dumb writing it like that since it's so long, so I wrote it in English.

Diego parks in front of a suburban house, making sure everything's clear before getting out of the car. 

-Be careful, okay?- Allison says as she walks behind her brother-. We don't know what Peabody's capable of. 

-Yeah, he didn't seem dangerous when I first saw him. Looked kinda scrawny. 

-Yeah, well, so are most serial killers and mass murderers- she points at Five-. I mean, look at him. 

-Thanks. 

(Y/N) looks worried at Five, she knows there's something wrong. 

-Good point- Diego agrees-. What's this guy want with Vanya?

Alisson separates from the group as they walk to the porch. 

-I don't know- Five answers-. How about we ask him after we kill him?

-Whoa, whoa... Hey, look, I'm gonna bust through...- Diego notices her sister's gone-. You know what? It would be nice for people just to stick to... 

Five disappears. 

-...The plan- he sighs, looking at (Y/N)-. Great. 

Diego turns to look at the door and, without a warning, jumps through the crystal screen, crashing it. He falls inside the house, grunting. 

-Subtle- Allison walks across a corridor. 

-You know, the door was unlocked- (Y/N) mentions, opening it. 

-Yeah, well, my way works just fine- Diego stands up, grunting-. Spread out. Yell if you, uh... You know, you're in trouble. 

He limps as he walks around the house. 

-Ah, inspiring leadership. 

-One of the greats- Allison climbs the stairs-. I'll check-up. 

-I'll go with you, Five- (Y/N) says as the kid starts walking around. He just sighs. 

A couple of minutes later, in which (Y/N) tries to convince Five to tell her what's wrong, Allison shouts from the upper floor: 

-Guys, you need to see this! 

The three people downstairs run up the steps and then up to the attic. 

(Y/N) is the last to arrive, and as she examines the room, a chill runs down her spine. 

Everyone thinks feelings and emotions are an exclusive thing of humans or animals. And, even though it is partially true, those two can also stick to places and objects. So as soon as (Y/N) step inside the room, she felt the hatred and suffering vibing everywhere. 

-All our faces are burnt off- Allison says as she looks at their action figures. 

Dozens of pictures of The Umbrella Academy decorated the place. But the eyes of the kids in them were scratched. 

-Well, that's not creepy. This guy's got some serious issues, 

-Shit.

(Y/N) notices Five panting at her side, he was really pale. 

-Five... 

-This was never about Vanya!- the others don't notice-. This was about us. 

Gasping, Five collapses, but (Y/N) is quick enough to hold him. They both fall to the ground, Five's head in (Y/N) lap. 

-I knew there was something wrong. 

-What?- his siblings kneel beside him-. You're bleeding! 

Allison removes his jacket and vest, revealing a bullet hole at his right side. 

-Jesus, Five. Why didn't you say anything?

-You have to keep going- he pants-. So... Close...

His voice weakens until he closes his eyes. 

-Five- Alisson's about to cry-. Five! 

-Okay, okay...- (Y/N) shreds half her skirt to make a compress around the wound-. Don't panic, he's still alive, I can sense him. But we need to get help, now! 

Diego nods and carries Five downstairs while Allison and (Y/N) follow him. They drive back to the Academy in a rush, (Y/N) trying to keep the blood from flowing. 

When Diego parks, Allison runs to open the door as the other two carry the kid inside. 

-I thought we were taking him to the hospital!

-Yeah, sure- Diego says sarcastically-. A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions, don't you think? 

-Yeah, well- Allison blends in the conversation-, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins' attic. 

They leave Five on the couch. He groans. 

-He's still losing blood. What do we do? 

-We gotta get the shrapnel out. 

(Y/N) takes off her shirt as Alisson and Diego look her weirdly-. What are you doing? 

Diego looks away. 

-I'm pressing on the wound with this, he's losing way too much blood- she turns to look at Alisson-. Go look for the first aid kit, it's at Sir Reginald's studio. 

As she speaks, Diego leaves.

-Diego, where are you going?

-Mom? 

The two women turn to see Grace in shock. 

-Oh, hello, my dears. 

-What...- Diego can't believe it as he takes her arm-. How are you still... Walking around? 

-One foot in front of the other- she jokes-. Why? How do you do it?

-Grace!- (Y/N) runs to her-. We need your help, it's Five. 

She guides her to the kid and Grace immediately changes her expression. 

-Don't worry, kids. I got this. 

She easily carries Five, as if he was a feather, and goes upstairs. Diego follows her, but (Y/N) is stopped by Alisson when she tries to do the same. 

-Why you have so many scars?- she asks her, staring at her body-. Did Dad send you to mission too? 

-No, it was not him- she doesn't want to tell her-. Not to be rude but, it's none of your business. I'm going to check on Klaus. 

(Y/N) climbs the stairs to look for his friend, and Alisson notices she has worst marks on her back.

* * *

[ _ "Nur deine Gefangene sein. Ab heute bist du für mich mein!"  _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRTZuC2PSXA)

Her screams were silenced by the music. 

-My Lord, please- she sobbed-. Stop.

-Are you drinking your tea, my little fox _? _

_ "Waterloo, Keiner nahm mich so im Sturm wie du" _

_ - _ No, no... _ \- (Y/N) cried-.  _ Don't make me do it, please...

He hit her back again with the whip. She was already bleeding, but he didn't care. 

- _ Flora*,  _ are you drinking your tea? 

-My Lord, please.

_ Whip. _

More screams and whimpers. 

\- I could do this all night, love- he took her the chin by force-. Are you drinking your tea? -

_ "Waterloo, Ich gebe auf und ich komm' zu dir."  _

She nodded, biting her lip so hard it bled. 

-You're a good girl, my little fox-. Zephyrus took the cup from the table and brought it to her lips-. Till the last drop, remember. 

She obeyed. 

_ "Waterloo, Auch wenn ich dabei mein Herz verlier'."  _

He smiled at her, satisfied, and (Y/N) smiled back with pain; she didn't want to give him another reason to hit her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flora: The readers' original name at the cult.


	21. What The Hell, I'm In Hell

-You can do this, Klaus- Ben cheers at him-. Luther needs you.

Klaus sighs. He wishes (Y/N) was with him. He didn't want her to absorb his symptoms, he just needed her to be there so he could cope with them. 

-Uh...- he groans, stopping. 

He doesn't feel good at all: dizziness, blurry vision, head and stomach ache, tight chest, non-stop shivers, and cold sweat covering all his skin. 

-I just...- Ben look at him worried as he bends over-. O, I just... Ugh. This is... This is pointless. I... Aah, I'm goin' home. I... I have to go home. I'm so dope sick. 

He turns to go back, but Ben stands in the middle of the way. Klaus chuckles. 

-You know I could just walk through you, right?. 

-I'm well aware- he does as said. 

-Ta-da! 

-But you need to keep trying. Help Luther! 

-He could be anywhere right now, doing God knows what- he turns to see Ben, mad-. You know what? This is probably a good thing. The big guy needs a life, and tonight he's out experiencing the real world! 

-He's not ready for it! 

-Well, who is? Was I? Were you?- he breaths deeply, realizing the weight of his words-. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you weren't ready to die violently at a young age... Oh, sobriety isn't easy. What? 

Ben just glares at him, arms crossed. 

-Why are you looking at me like that!? It's not my responsibility. I... You heard what I sad to (Y/N)! She didn't sign up to save me just as I didn't sign up to save you or him! 

-You're right! She didn't! You didn't! But you damn well know that if you were in trouble, there is nothing in this world (Y/N) or Luther wouldn't do to save your scrawny little junkie ass- Ben pushes him-. And you know why? Because that's what you do for the people you love! You fight for them no matter what. 

-Damnt it.

* * *

An hour later, Klaus walks down the street in the cold dark night. 

-We've been to seven bars, three strip joint, and a laundromat- he shivers-. Luther's not here. Can we go home now? 

-Would he give up on you? 

-Ugh.

They walk past a club, the one he had told (Y/N) about. 

-That's the biggest hairy guy I have ever seen!- a woman at the door laughs. 

-That's our guy- Klaus says. 

He enters the club, techno music blasting so hard, it makes his headache worst. The flashing red, purple, and blue light don't help either, he can barely see one foot ahead. 

-Oh, God- he groans and covers his ears. 

He wants to cry, this was too much for his state. 

-Damn you, Luther- a woman almost spills a drink on him-. This is torture! 

-I can't hear you!- Ben screams. 

Klaus makes his way through the people, searching for Luther. He suddenly stops, horrified at the scene in front of him. 

-Holy shit.

Luther dances shirtless in the middle of the dance floor, smiling so hard, Ben thinks he's going to hurt his cheeks. 

-Do you think he knows!?

-I don't think he cares. 

-Come on! 

He pushes some people to get to his brother. 

-Luther!- the man looks at him impressed-. Luther! 

-Brother! 

He descends from the dance floor in a jump and hugs Klaus tightly. 

-Ow! I can't breathe! 

Luther let's go of him for the second time that day and Four coughs. 

-Isn't this amazing?- One keeps dancing. 

-Yeah... But we need to get you home. Come on! 

-Home? This is my home now! 

A woman approaches them as Klaus tries to drag his brother out of there. 

-Huge fan of the furries!- she puts her arms around Luther's neck, teasingly. 

-See!?- he gets excited. 

-Yeah... 

Klaus is about to have a panic attack there. 

-Have you ever tried one of these?- One shows him a purple pill. 

-Yeah- what hasn't he tried? 

-I've never felt so alive! But I'm so thirsty. 

-Yeah...- Klaus smiles before taking the pill and throwing it to the other side of the room. 

-Why'd you do that!? 

-I have no idea!

Luther keeps dancing with the woman as Klaus tries hard not to think too much. 

-Come on, Klaus- Ben pats him on the shoulder-. You can do this. Stay strong. Don't give into temptation. 

The music makes his head pound and so many people around him, is making it hard to breathe. 

-I'm going to have a panic attack.

* * *

(Y/N) runs down the stairs with the keys of her car. She had put a sweater on but didn't change her skirt. 

She can't find Klaus anywhere in the house and there was no way in hell she is going to lose him again. 

-Miss (Y/N)- Pogo calls for her from the living room-. You have a call. 

-Tell them to call later, I'm in a hurry- she opens the door. 

-It's Miss Sheehan, she says it's important. 

-God, can't they wait to fire me until tomorrow?

(Y/N) takes the phone irritated. 

-Hi, Lile.

-Well, hello, Miss Voss- she sounds drowsy-. You know? I shouldn't even be calling you since you didn't have to courtesy to do the same this morning. 

-I'm sorry, I had an emergency to attend. 

-That's what we thought. Ren's still pretty mad at you, though and...

-Lile, is this urgent? I can't find Klaus again and he...

-Oh!- she interrupts agitatedly-. That's why I'm calling! I'm at Ball & Chain, that club everyone's been talking about for weeks, you know it?

-Yeah, I heard you talking about it. 

-Well, I was dancing with Léa and this gigantic hairy man accidentally steps on her feet- (Y/N) isn't paying much attention-. So, as I turn to yell at him for the honor of my lady, I recognize a familiar face beside him. It took me some seconds to remember where I've seen this boy, but I then realized it was Klaus! 

-What!?- (Y/N) almost drops the phone. 

-Girl, he doesn't seem fine to me- Liles' tone changes to serious-. When I left the club to phone you, he was sitting on the floor, covering his ears, and looking around like he had no idea where he was. 

-Sober my ass...- she whispers. 

-What you said? 

-Nothing- (Y/N) sighs-. I'm heading over there now. Would it be too much to ask you to watch that he doesn't leave the club?

-Don't worry, girl. But the place is packed, so I can't promise anything. 

-Thank you. 

She doesn't know exactly where the club is but remembers Lile saying it was near the bowling alley, so she drives there. After that, it isn't hard to find Ball & Chain: the music can be heard from two blocks away. 

-Lile! 

The woman is leaning against a wall beside the club door, smoking. 

-Damn, girl- her friend looks at her impressed-. You flew! It only took, like, eight minutes to get here. 

-Is he still in there?

-I stood here the whole time and didn't see him leave. So I guess he is. 

-Thank you!

(Y/N) pays the guard at the door and runs inside. 

-You owe me one!- Lile screams over the music. 

-I owe you many! 

So many people around her make her nervous. She didn't like crowded closed spaces, anyone could hurt her at any moment, but she has to brave up and make her way through the bodies surrounding her. 

-Klaus! Klaus! 

She can't even hear herself, how was she supposed to find him? 

-Klaus! 

-Get him off me, guys! 

Someone at her back shouts and some people screams. 

-Luther! 

As soon as she hears his voice, she turns and finds him on a man's back, struggling. 

-Klaus!- he doesn't hear her. 

-Luther! 

-Klaus!- a guy stops her from approaching him. 

-Are you crazy? Let them solve it on their own. 

-Luther, help!

[-Klaus!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu0xlyLwK7Q)

-Ow! 

The man throws him to the floor and he hits his head hard on the floor, fainting. Everyone stops dancing and stare at him between shocked and delighted. 

-You just made a big mistake, _schweinehund_ (pig-dog _)!_

(Y/N) pushes the man holding her and stumps to the guy who just hurt her friend. 

-I don't fight with girls. 

-Good- she punches him on the nose-. Because I'm not. I'm a woman, asshole. 

-If you wanna play, let's play! 

Someone behind tries to take her by the waist, but she drops to the floor, kicks him on the legs to make him fall, and then takes his head to smash it against the floor. Everyone takes a step back, scared. 

-What the...?

-You want to take a shoot?- she gets up, her eyes glowing. 

The man stays silent. Lile appears behind him. 

-Great.

She always hated those training sessions at the _BND_ *, but right now she was so thankful for them. 

Glaring at the guy, she kneels beside Klaus and tries to wake him up. 

-Hey, _Schätzen._ Wake up- he doesn't respond-. Love, wake up.

(Y/N) puts a hand on his chest as she touches his face. Is at that moment, when she can't feel him breathing or sense him, she starts to panic. 

-Klaus- she speaks louder-. Klaus! 

She tries to wake him up by slapping and shaking him. He starts to get pale. Scared, (Y/N) checks his pulse, but can't find it. 

-Don't do this to me, Klaus- she starts panting-. Wake up, c'mon, wake up! 

-Fuck- Lile runs to her friend. 

-He isn't breathing- (Y/N) says crying-. Lile, he isn't breathing! What do I do!? What do I do!? Klaus! Klaus! 

She can't think straight. She feels like if someone was riping her inside out. 

Lile moves and gets her out the way to have access to Klaus' chest. She starts giving him CPR while (Y/N) tries not to have a panic attack. 

-Stay!- Klaus reacts, scaring Lile. 

- _Verdammter Idiot_! (fucking idiot) 

(Y/N) rushes to embrace him, a crying mess. It was like if she had just been resurrected too. 

-(Y/N)...

-I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much- she kisses all his face-. Don't you dare stop breathing again! 

-I want to go home...

-You, idiot- she yells at a tall man in the crowd-. Help me carry him to my car. 

He nods and does as said. She guides him to where she parked and he leaves Klaus laying at the back seat. 

As soon as (Y/N) closes the door and the stranger leaves, she breaks down. She lets her head fall on the wheel and starts crying out of stress and hopelessness. 

Klaus hugs her, worried and guilty. 

-I'm sorry. 

-Did you see Dave at least?

-What?

-You died, so you must have seen him. 

-No... I saw Dad.

-You did?- she turns to see him with a raised eyebrow-. Luther will be glad to hear that. 

-(Y/N)- he caresses her cheek-. I'm sorry I put you through that. 

-Klaus, just shut up... I can't talk about it now.

She starts the car and drives home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BDN: Bundesnachrichtendienst (in English, Federal Intelligence Service) is the foreign intelligence agency of Germany.


	22. Popped The Cherry

Luther wakes up to a bell ringing outside his room: 

-Wakey! Wakey!- he can hear Klaus-. Eggs and bakey! 

Still sleepy, he sprints to open the door with a sheet around his waist. 

-Oh, there's the man!- Luther checks if Alisson is in her room-. Someone pulled a disappearing act last night. What mischief did you get into? 

-What? I didn't. 

-Oh, no?- Klaus peaks behind him-. Maybe I should as her. Hello! 

He waves, making the bell sound, and the woman inside the room waves back with a smile. Luther closes the door nervously as Klaus chuckles. 

-Oh, come on, don't be so shy, big guy. You needed it! Not a lot of ladies on the Moon, I assume. And all that... Pressure resting on those big... hairy shoulder... 

He laughs. 

-Klaus enough. 

-Wait- he smiles naughtily-. Was this, like... is this your...?

Luther stares at his brother embarrassed and on the verge of tears. Klaus gasps. 

-No way!- he laughs as he sounds the bell loudly-. Whoo! 

-We are not having this discussion. 

-He popped his cherry!- he looks at him mockingly-. Now you're gonna have to marry her! 

-Would you keep your voice down!?

-Hey, you know, I remember my first... Oh, no, I don't. 

Some steps are heard from the stairs and (Y/N) appears with a tray full of food. 

-Hey!- she greets both men. 

Klaus tries to cover Luther with his body, nervous. 

-Nothing to see here! 

She laughs as she approaches them. 

-Don't be silly Klaus- she surrounds him and hands Luther the tray-. This is for whoever is in your room. 

-I'm not giving her breakfast! She needs to go! 

-Oh, no, Luther. You don't want to be that kind of guy, trust me- she smiles to comfort him-. And don't worry, no one's telling Alisson anything about this. 

(Y/N) walks away back to the stairs. 

-After she finishes eating, tell her to go; We have a family meeting at the kitchen- she snaps her fingers-. Klaus, come on, help me do breakfast. 

-Coming! 

She leaves and Klaus looks at Luther impressed. 

-Well, I could expect it from her, but you? Didn't know you were fond of open relationships. 

-What?

-You know... (Y/N) didn't get mad at all with you for sleeping with someone else. 

-Why would she get mad?- Luther's annoyed-. She's my friend, not my girlfriend. 

-You are not dating?- Klaus can't help but smile widely. 

-No. 

-That's amazing!- he sounds the bell-. I'll go help her.

* * *

-Here you got,  _ atze  _ (buddy or big brother)- (Y/N) puts a plate with eggs and bacon, and a cup of coffee in front of Luther-. That'll fix you. 

He takes the cup, but Five takes it from him before it reaches his lips. Klaus gives him another. 

-Ugh, Jesus, who I gotta...- Five blinks, surprised-. Wait, this is actually good. Who made it?

-(Y/N)- Klaus spins her around. She laughs-. By the way, anyone has seen any of the other? Diego? Allison? 

Luther stiffens. 

-No? All right, then, this is the closest thing to a quorum!- Klaus bangs a metal spoon against a pot-. Now, listen up. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out. 

-This is a bad idea- Ben says. 

-Yeah... 

Klaus stays silent as Five and Luther look at him expectantly. 

-Klaus! 

-I conjured Dad last night. 

Everyone keeps silent for a few seconds. 

-You said you haven't been able to conjure anyone in years. 

-Ah, yes- (Y/N) hugs Klaus, she is strangely happy today-. But my  _ Schätzen  _ got sober! I'm so proud of him. 

-Ta-da! I got clean, yesterday... And then I died for some minutes- his brothers are perplexed-, and ended up having this conversation with dear old Daddy himself. 

-Has anyone got some aspirin? 

-Top shelf, next to the cracker.

-Let me get it for you- (Y/N) offers. 

-Hey, hey, hey- Klaus snaps his fingers-. This is serious guys, all right? This really happened, I swear. 

-Okay, fine. I'll play- Five takes a sip of his cup-. What did the old man have to say?

-Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life. Yada, yada, yada... No surprise there. Even the afterlife couldn't soften a hardass like Dad, right? But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof, because... 

-Wait for it- Ben drumrolls. 

-He killed himself. 

Luther sighs, mad. 

-I don't have time for your games, Klaus- he stands up. 

-I'm telling you the truth, Luther. I'm telling you the truth. 

-Why'd he do that? 

-He said it was the only way to get us all home again. 

-No! Dad wouldn't just kill himself. 

-Ah, you said it yourself- Five accepts what Klaus's saying-. He was depressed. Holed up in his office and room all day and night. 

-No. There weren't any signs. Suicidal people exhibit ceratin tendencies, strange behaviors. 

-Luther...- (Y/N) puts a hand on his shoulder-. You're not listening. He didn't kill himself because he was suicidal. He killed himself as a sacrifice for the greater good. 

-No, no, no. Dad...

-I'm not lying!

-Master Klaus is correct- Pogo enters the room-. Regretfully, I helped Master Hargreeves enact his plan. 

-What?

-So did Grace- Luther turns to see (Y/N), angry-. But Miss Voss didn't know anything. As for Grace and me, it was a difficult choice. More difficult than you could ever know. Prior to your father's death, Grace's programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night. 

-Sick bastard. 

-So the security tape we saw?- it all made sense now to Luther. 

-It was meant to further the murder mystery. Your father hoped that being back here, solving it together, would reignite your desire to be a team again. 

-And to what end?

-To save the world, of course. 

-All right- Klaus laughs bitterly. 

-First the Moon mission and now this- Luther glares at Pogo-. You watched me search for answers and said nothing. Anything else you want to share, Pogo? Any other damn secrets!? 

-Hey, calm down, Luther- (Y/N) tries to touch him, but he moves away, angry. 

-No, I won't calm down! We've been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted! 

-It was your father's dying wish, Master Luther. I... I had no choice. 

-There's always a choice. 

Luther leaves as Klaus sighs, sitting on the table. Pogo goes to, ashamed. 

-I gotta think. 

Klaus and (Y/N) are left alone. She walks to him and lays her head on his back, hugging him from behind. 

-I'm happy you're alive. 

-Well, if we don't convince Luther to get his shit together, I won't be for long. 

-I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't want to sound so rude at the car. 

-Don't worry- he turns to see her, and takes her hands-. I would have reacted the same if you had died, even if just a few seconds. 

He stares at her for long minutes, in silence, trying to gather enough courage to tell her. 

-I'm so tired- she says, yawning-. I'll go take a quick nap. 

-Can I go with you?

-Sure. 

She takes him by the hand and goes upstairs. 


	23. She's Like A Rainbow

[ _ "She comes in colours everywhere." _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c1BThu95d8)

Klaus trails little hearts on (Y/N) back as she sleeps against his chest. He mouths the words of the songs playing, enjoying feeling her warmth against him. 

_ "She shoots colours all around. Like a sunset going down."  _

The sun shines on her face, making her look like an angel. Sometimes, like now, Klaus thinks she's a dream or a hallucination. She was too perfect, too pure to exist in such a world. 

_ "She's like a rainbow, coming, colours in the air."  _

-I love you- he whispers, caressing her cheek-. I'm so in love with you, (Y/N). 

He gently kisses her forehead, and she snuggles in her sleep closer to him. 

-Hey! Get up. We're going.

Five bursts in the room, waking up (Y/N) and scaring Klaus. 

-Knock the door!

-You'll have time to shag later, we have to save the world, now! 

-What's shag?- (Y/N) asks as she sits up and rubs her eyes. 

Klaus blushes. 

-Nothing, hon- he glares at his brother-. And we were just sleeping, so you know. 

He takes his shirt from the floor and (Y/N) puts her sneakers on. 

-So, Pogo said Dad killed himself to get us all back together, right? 

-Yeah, so?

-So it got me thinking- Five turns the stereo off-. I had to jump to the future to figure out what it happened, but Dad, he can't time travel. So how'd the crazy bastard actually know to kill himself a week before the end of the world? 

-Well, you know...

-Don't answer. That was purely rhetorical- Klaus sighs-. Truth is, our whole lives, he's been telling us we'd dave the world from an impending apocalypse.

-Yeah, but I always thought he just said that to scare us into doing the dishes- (Y/N) styles Klaus hair so it doesn't look messy. 

-Me too! But what if the old man really knew it was going to happen?

-Yeah, but knew how?

-No idea. But the fact remains, his fakakta plan worked. We all came home. We're here, we might as well save the world. 

-Oh, yeah? What, like, you, (Y/N) and me? 

-Uh, well, ideally, no, but... Gotta work with what I've got. 

The three of them leave her room just as Diego runs down the hallway. 

-Where have you been?

-Jail. Long story. Where's Luther?

-He left after breakfast. 

-Yeah. Two days until the world ends, he picks a great time to drop off the grid. 

-Shit- Diego walks downstairs and the others follow-. Allison is in danger. 

It takes then an hour and a half driving around town to find him. In the end, they find him at the Irish Republic, a pub downtown. 

-Here you are!- Klaus sits in front of him-. Trying a little hair of the dog, are we? 

-Leave us alone- Diego asks the others.

-Okay. Come on. Maybe they'll brood each other to death. 

Five, Klaus and (Y/N) sit at a nearby table. 

-How is sobriety treating you today, love?- (Y/N) already knows the answer. 

-Oh, weirdly enough, great!- he smiles-. I just felt a little dizzy and anxious while you were sleeping but now I feel better than ever in my life. 

Her friend smiles and pinches his cheek, lovingly. She was trying really hard not to show it, but her head was killing her: She had absorbed his symptoms, not wanting to stumble into a situation like last night. But if Klaus finds out, he would get really mad at her. 

-You should have led with that!- Luther frantically stands up-. Jesus Christ! 

-Oh, he's back!- (Y/N) smiles, running behind Luther with the others.

* * *

Diego drives them to the cabin in the woods, who he told them it belonged to Jenkins' grandmother. 

Everyone is pretty bored during the two-hour drive: Luther and Five falls asleep while Klaus and (Y/N) play guessing the song. 

But as they get closer to the place, (Y/N) starts feeling an odd vibe in the air. 

-Could you go faster, Diego? 

-Why? 

She doesn't answer, not wanting to panic everyone. 

-(Y/N), what's wrong?- Luther asks, frowning. 

-Just go faster. 

-What are you sensing!? 

-There's something really wrong with this place- she starts getting paranoid-. The air is impregnated with anger, hate, pain... Fear. 

They visualize the cabin, so Luther jumps off the car without caring it's still in motion. He runs inside as Diego parks in front. 

-Allison! No! 

His screams alert everyone, and without closing the car, they all sprint inside. 

Allison is laying on the floor, a pool of blood around her, throat slit. For some seconds, everyone thinks she's dead, but (Y/N) can still sense her and the others notice she's blinking. 

-Oh, dear- Klaus only had seen so much blood in the warzone. 

He gets close to Luther and takes him by the shoulders while Diego and Five stand in shock behind them. 

-Move!- (Y/N) regrets wearing shorts that day-. Luther, I can't help her if you don't move! 

He obeys, crying, and (Y/N) kneels beside the woman, taking off her shirt. 

-Again!?- Diego looks away as Klaus tries to cover her with his body. 

-Grow up, Diego- she rips it and ties it around Allison's neck-. Go to start the car, now! We need to take her to Grace. 

-Five, to the car. 

Klaus notices the scars in his friend's back and is about to ask about them when she takes his hands and puts in on Allison's neck. 

-I need you to press here, we can't let her lose another drop of blood. Luther, carry her to the car, I need to concentrate on keeping her awake, get it?

Both men freeze, everything's been too much. 

-Now! 

They react and now as told. Outside, Five and Diego are already on the car. They all entered in a frenzy, Luther, Klaus, and (Y/N) cramped at the back with Allison on their legs. 

They take an hour and fifteen minutes to get to the Academy. Luther carries Allison inside, Klaus following every step, pressing on the wound, and (Y/N) keeping her awake. 

-I don't think she's breathing!- Luther says. 

-She is- (Y/N) ensures. 

-Mom!- Diego screams at the top of his lungs-. Mom! 

-Diego, we don't shout in the...- she stops after noticing Alisson-. To the nursery, now! 

Grace examines her as Klaus keeps pressing and (Y/N) keeping her awake. 

-She's suffered a severe laceration to her larynx. One of you will need to give blood. 

-I will- all the siblings say at the same time. 

-I'm doing it- Luther starts to take his jacket off. 

-I'm afraid that's not possible, dear boy- Pogo stops him-. Your blood is more compatible with mine. 

-Hey, don't sweat it! Five, press here- Klaus gets close to Grace-. I... I got this, big guy. I love needles! 

-Master Klaus, your blood is... How shall I say this? Too polluted. 

-Guys, I think I can't keep awake any longer- (Y/N) doesn't feel good. 

-Move- Diego gets Klaus out of the way-. I'll do it. 

Grace prepares the syringe, but as soon as Two sees it, he faints. 

-Whoa! 

Pogo nods. 

-Stick him.

* * *

Two hours later, after Alisson gets stable, (Y/N) enters the bathroom to take a shower and get rid of Alisson's blood. 

As she splashes some water on her face, someone knocks the door: 

-(Y/N), can we talk?- he's worried about the scars on her back. 

-I'm taking a bath, Klaus. 

-It's important. 

-Did something happen to Allison?- she's about to get out of the tub. 

-No, no, no!- Klaus leans on the door-. She's fine, don't worry... I actually want to talk about you. 

-Me?

-I know you already told me about the cult- he slides down the door to sit on the floor-. And how that man had hurt you... But you never mention the scars. 

-I don't want to talk about that, Klaus. 

He sighs. 

-Okay... But I want you to know I'm here. You can talk to me or not talk to me, but I'm here- she smiles even though he can't see her-. Just like you've always been for me. 

-Thank you. 

He wants to say it, but the words get stuck in his throat and air leaves his lungs. 

Klaus can only shake his head and go to his room. 


	24. Everywhere

No one gets a chance to rest that night, they can't give themselves that luxury when the apocalypse is hours away from happening. 

After taking a bath, (Y/N) reunites with Five, Diego, and Klaus in the living room as Luther stays upstairs with a still unconscious Allison. Taking account the apocalypse might happen any minute that day, she ditches her usual attire and instead wears the only outfit she has that suits the occasion: A pair of orange cargo pants, a tight black short-sleeved t-shirt, and the brand new black combat boots Sir Reginald had bought her to train (and she never used because she didn't like them). 

-Nice outfit- Klaus greets her as she sits beside him-. You'll never believe what I just did!

-Should I get worried?

-No, it's something good!- he takes her hand-. Ben, Patrick Swayzeed me! 

She laughs softly, looking at him confused. 

-What does that mean? 

-He slapped me!

She frowns. 

-Are ghosts not supposed to be able to physically interact with you? 

-That's exactly what I thought! But now that I'm sober, I think... 

-Okay, so, the bastard that nearly killed our sister's still out there, with Vanya- Diego interrupts-. We need to go after her. 

-Vanya is not important. 

-Hey, that's your sister. A little heartless even for you, Five. 

-I'm not saying I don't care about her, but if the apocalypse happens today, she dies along with the other seven billion of us! 

Diego thinks about it. 

-Harold Jenkins is our first priority. 

-I agree let's go. 

Both guys and (Y/N) start walking to the door. 

-You guys count me out- Klaus says, and everyone stops-. I mean, you know, no offense or whatever. It's just... I kind of feel like this is a whole lot of pressure for newly-sober me, so... 

-You're coming.

-No, no, no. I mean, I think we can all agree that my power's, I mean, it's pretty much useless. I'd just be holding you guys back. 

-Klaus, get up. 

-No, (Y/N), I don't...

-It wasn't a question, Klaus. Get up. 

-You can't make me! 

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow in an intimidating way.

-What did you say?

Klaus smiles at her.

-That I'll be going- he stands up. 

-That's what I thought.

* * *

They all stand around the corpse trying to understand how could it possibly end up that way. 

-It's not exactly what I was expecting- Diego breaks the silence. 

-The understatement of the year. 

-There's no sign of Vanya. 

-She's not here- (Y/N) says-. I can't feel her. 

-Then let's get out of here before the cops come. 

-In a minute!- Five stops them. 

He kneels down and takes off the eye patch from Leonard's face. Klaus and (Y/N) watch him with curiosity as Diego tries hard no to trow up. 

-Come on, Five, what are you... 

-Ugh, disgusting- Klaus leans further to see-. Wow. 

Five fits a fake eye in the cavity. 

-Look, guys! Same eye color, same pupil size. Guys this is it!- Diego finally turns to see-. The eye I've been carrying around for decades, it's found its rightful home. We got the guy we needed to kill to stop the apocalypse. 

-Yay!- Klaus takes (Y/N( hand-. Now let's go. 

-No, no. Wait, wait- Diego takes him by the collar to stop him-. It can't be this easy. 

-Look, this is the note that I got from the Commission. The one that says "Protect Harold-Jenkins;" aka Leonard Peabody- Five points at the body. 

-Yeah? 

-But who killed him?- (Y/N) asks-. Who did this? 

-I have a crazy idea- Klaus still holding her hand-. Crazy, but why don't we find Vanya and ask her what happened?

Five disappears as Diego speaks. 

-If Vanya got away from this asshole, she might be headed back to the Academy. 

Klaus, Diego, and (Y/N) go back to the house, and when they get there, Five's already searching for their sister. 

-She's not upstairs- (Y/N) reunites with the others on the second floor-. Where's Diego?

-He went looking for Hazel and Cha-Cha. 

-Why? 

-It doesn't matter- Five looks at Klaus-. Right now, what I need to know is if Dad said anything about the apocalypse when you spoke to him. 

-No. 

-Any clues as to how it happened?

-No. No clues. Truly terrific shave, though... But no clues. 

Five sighs and stumps down the stairs with the couple following him. 

-You know, come to think of it, he did mention something about my potential and how I've barely even scratched the surface of my power- (Y/N) looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

-You didn't tell me about that. 

-How did he know about the apocalypse?- Five's not interested in their conversation. 

-I don't know but listen: This whole jumping through time thing of yours, how did you know how to do that? 

-I didn't!- the kid glares at him-. You'd realize that if you were actually sober. 

-Hey, he _is_ sober- (Y/N) defends her friend-. He's been sober for _almost_ two days. 

-Wow, two days. 

-It feels like 45 years. 

-Do you actually believe him?- Five asks (Y/N)-. I've seen him fidgeting all day! 

-Well, I guess we're both fighting our addictions, then- Klaus gets wary. 

(Y/N) senses the tension growing. 

-I'm not an addict. 

-Yeah, you are- he just wants to provoke his brother-. You're addicted to a drug called the apocalypse.

-You're wrong. 

-First sign: denial. 

Klaus turns as if the conversation had ended, and Five appears in front of him: 

-You and I, we're not the same. 

-Okay, guys, enough- (Y/N) tries to guide Klaus out of the room, but he doesn't comply-. We just stopped the apocalypse, we should be celebrating! 

-I've seen that look- Klaus ignores her-., in the eye of someone who doesn't know who they are without their high anymore. Trust me. You gotta just let it go. 

Five clenches his jaw and then throws the fake eye to the wall, breaking it. 

-Figuratively, but yeah, that works, too. 

-Klaus, shut up- (Y/N) takes his arm-. Five, where you going?

-As far as I can from you two. 

(Y/N) sighs and glares at Klaus before going upstairs. He follows her to her room. 

-So, what are you doing now? 

-What?- she asks, throwing herself to the bed. 

-Now that the apocalypse thing is over, what are you doing? 

She thinks about it, feeling a squeeze in her chest. 

-Well, I don't have a job, no family, no place to go... And I've built my entire future around this silly fantasy of mine. 

-What fantasy? 

-Um-she sighs-, for the last three years of my life, I had this stupid dream as my only goal. But it turns out, the universe won't let me have it. 

-Why not? 

-It's stupid- she shakes her head-. It doesn't matter now. 

-No, but I want to know- Klaus holds her hand-. Maybe if you talk about it, we can reach a solution to it. 

She looks at him with a sad smile. 

-It doesn't have a remedy- she pouts-. You remember when I told you that I had found _the one_? 

Klaus's hearts skip a beat. 

-Yeah. 

-Well, I spent three years of my life planning everything around him. I thought that when I... Met him, we would be together, and then we'll get married, buy a house, have kids... The common stuff couples do. And eventually, we'll die of old age, together, after a lifetime of joy and happiness- she starts crying bitterly. 

-And why can't you do that? 

-Turns out Cupid fucked up real hard and made him my soulmate... But I, not his- she sobs-. This person, _the one_ , already has someone special. Someone whom he loves so much it fills any room he's in... And I can't do anything about it. And honestly, I can't watch myself with someone that's not him. So the plan I had is useless now. 

Klaus can only smile though the pain those words cause him. He was hoping she told him he was the one, but he knew that hope was unreasonable. She could never love someone like him. 

He stands up, trying not to cry, and turn the stereo on. He then turns to his friend and offers her his hand: 

-At least you have me- she smiles-. That must count at least something. 

-Of course, it does. 

-Come on- Klaus gets her close to him and starts dancing-. You said it yourself: The apocalypse is over, we should celebrate it. 

[ _"Can you hear me calling out your name? You know that I'm falling and I don't know what to say."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuYm3HX6row)

(Y/N) laughs and starts moving around the room to the rhythm of the song. 

_"Oh, I want to be with you everywhere."_

He gets close to her. 

-You'll find someone else- he dances around her-. Maybe sooner than you think, you'll see. 

-Yeah, sure- she takes his hand to spin him. 

_"We better make a start. You better make it soon before you break my heart"_

_-_ I mean it!

He needs to say it, even if it destroys their friendship, he needs to take the shot. It doesn't matter if she rejects him, he'll find a way to conquer her, even if it takes him a lifetime. 

_"I want to be with you everywhere."_

-(Y/N)...- Klaus takes her by the shoulders-. (Y/N), I...

-Hey!- Luther shouts over the music-. Something happened, you need to come with me.

He's sweating and panting, and (Y/N) senses his nervousness.

-Did something happen to Allison?- Klaus asks as she turns the stereo off. 

-No, it's Vanya.

-Did you find her? 

Luther nods. 

-What's wrong?- (Y/N) questions him-. Is she hurt? 

One just sighs and orders them to follow him. 


	25. Burn Marks

(Y/N) pushes Luther as she watches in horror what he had done. Klaus just runs to the metal door, worried. 

-Get her out of there, Luther!- she can sense Vanya's anxiousness, but can't do anything. (Y/N) has never touched her-. She is scared! Look how she's screaming. 

Vanya hits the window, but not a sound is heard. 

-Let me explain first. 

-He locked up our sister because he thinks she has powers- Diego's arms crossed beside the door. 

-No, I know she does- One is cold as stone-. Pogo told me. He's always known, and so did Dad. 

-Why would they hide this from us?- Diego frowns-. I mean, am I the only one that didn't know this place existed? 

-Why are you all acting like this is  _ just _ another family secret?- (Y/N) mad-. With or without powers, Vanya's your sister, and most importantly, human. Get her out of there! 

Klaus tries to open the door desperately but obviously fails. He can't stand looking at Vanya like that. Truth is they were never close while growing up and as adults, they never spoke after she left the house. But the dread on her eye is killing him, he suffered that agonizing fear in his own flesh, a trauma that has chased him since his childhood. Klaus knows he can't let Luther keep her in there. 

-Luther, open the door. 

-You know why Dad hid her powers even from Vanya?- One ignores them-. He was afraid of her! And so should we! 

-Oh, that's ridiculous-Klaus keeps trying to get her out-. It's Vanya we're talking about.

-Dad's lied about everything else, why is this so far-fetched? 

-If your right, then maybe she's the one who killed Peabody. 

-And cut Allison's throat, and I'm not letting her out after knowing she's capable of doing that. 

-Whoa,  _ nein _ !- (Y/N) insists-. Let's just calm down and don't make up accusations with no solid proof. 

-Let's go back, all right- Klaus agrees-. This is our sister, Vanya! The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids. 

-Yeah, I know it's difficult to accept... 

-It's not difficult to accept, it's impossible to accept!-(Y/N) had never seen Klaus so exasperated. 

She feels terrible with herself for thinking that attitude makes him look sexier when the situation is so grave. 

-No, they're right- Diego sides with them-. Look, we can't keep her locked up without proof. 

-What more proof do you all need!? She almost killed Allison! 

-Why don't we just open the door and ask her!?- Klaus says in an obvious tone. 

(Y/N) tries to force the door with Diego. 

-No, she's not goin' anywhere!- Luther gets the away of the door. 

-No, even if you're right, she needs our help. Your help! You're her family, you're supposed to do that! 

-The junkie's right! And we can't help her if she's locked in a cage. 

-Yeah! And for all we know, she might be struggling with this new power- Klaus feels incompetent-. I mean, it must be scary. Terrifying, really, to discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do! 

-Look, if what Pogo told me is even half true, then she is not just a danger to us. 

Some steps are heard behind them and everyone turns to see Alisson. 

-Allison, what are you doing down here? You should be in bed. 

She writes something in a note pad. 

"Let her go."

-I can't do that. She hurt you. 

"My fault," she writes. 

-Luther- (Y/N) is running out of patience-. Listen to Allison, please. 

-I'm sorry, but she's staying put. 

Alisson shakes her head, mad, and tries to help Klaus and (Y/N) to open the door. Luther stops them. 

-Just until we know what we're dealing with. 

Alisson doesn't comply and tries to push Luther, unsuccessfully. 

-Enough!- (Y/N) eyes glow-. Luther, get Vany out of...

He takes her strongly by the arm and shakes her. 

-Don't you dare use your powers... 

(Y/N) screams at the top of her lung, terrified, and Luther let's go of her, scared.

* * *

His fingernails dug into her forearm as he shook her violently, screaming:

-You're an idiot! 

He slapped her and she fell to the ground, trying to make herself as small as possible. 

-I didn't do it! 

-Shut up!- he hit her-. Päonie saw you talking with Mohn before she left! You convinced her to go to the police, don't you!? After everything, I've done for you! 

He kicked her on the stomach. She felt like something was ripping inside her. 

-My Lord, please!

He did it again.

* * *

(Y/N) is kneeled on the floor covering her head, shacking. Klaus has to resist to urge to punch his brother on the face, and instead runs to his friend: 

-Hey, love- he doesn't want to touch her. 

- _ Tu mir nicht weh _ (don't hurt me)- he had heard her say that many times at rehab-.  _ Bitte, bitte...  _ (Please, please)

-I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?- he speaks softly-. It's me, Klaus. You're safe... 

She only looks at him, tears streaming down her face. She just keeps repeating " _ Bitte _ " over and over again. Everyone stares at her, worried and confused.

-I'm going to touch you, alright?- Klaus asks and she nods-. You're safe, I'm here. I won't hurt you. 

He carries her gently and slowly to not scare her more. Then, he kisses her forehead, trying to calm her down. 

-I swear, Luther, if you ever touch her again I'm going to kill you- he mutters. 

Still shacking, (Y/N) holds onto Klaus shirt tightly as he takes her to her room. 


	26. Embrace For Impact

Klaus lays (Y/N) on her bed. Immediately, she curls up and hides her face on the pillows. Klaus touches her shoulder, humming to calm her down. 

-I'm here, love, I'm here. 

-Don't let them hurt me, Klaus- (Y/N) hugs her and cries on his chest. 

-I won't, I swear. And if someone dares to hurt you, I'm coming for them. I'm coming for all the ones who twist your stars into shadows, love. I will never let anyone hurt you again. 

After an hour, she ends up falling asleep as Klaus sings to her. He's just seconds away from doing the same when the bed rocks violently. For a moment, he's not sure if he imagined it but immediately after, the walls creek and some things fall to the ground. 

-(Y/N), love wake up!- he gets off the bed-. (Y/N)! 

Some plants fall to the ground, the pots crashing, and she wakes up confused. 

-What...?

-Come here. 

Klaus takes her by the hands and they leave the room. On the corridor, Diego, Pogo, and Luther are giving each other terrified looks as everything trembles around them. 

-Yo, what the hell is going on!? 

A loud bang vibrates the house. Things start breaking and falling around them. 

-Are those explosions coming from...?

-Vanya- Pogo confirms-. We need to get to safety outside the Academy. 

More explosions are heard as they process the situation. Diego runs down the stairs as Klaus takes (Y/N) hand and follows him.

-Don't forget Mom!- Luther goes back for Allison. 

Rumble and shattering are heard all over the Academy as they run, trying not to maintain the balance on the shacking floor. 

(Y/N) head hurts and she doesn't understand what's happening at all but doesn't stop. 

-Mom!- she isn't in her usual spot-. Shit, where is she? 

-Mom!- Klaus runs to the other side. 

-Mom! 

-Grace! 

They try to reach the emergency stairs but just some feet away from them, some pieces of the ceiling fall down and hit them, making Klaus and Diego fall. (Y/N) gets to skip them, but leans on the railway which flutters, she goes backward. Screaming, she manages to hold on to the floor. 

-Ouch!- Klaus grunts, and then coughs, trying to recover. 

The whole house trembles. 

-Klaus!- (Y/N) can't keep her grip with all the moving-. Klaus! 

He doesn't hear her with all the noise. Looking beside him, he discovers Diego has fainted; the ceiling creeks, about to fall. 

-Diego!- Klaus tries to wake him up-. Diego! 

He manages to move, trying to push Diego away from danger. 

-Klaus!- he finally sees (Y/N). His heart drops-. Help! 

He looks at Diego and then at (Y/N). He tries to reach for her hand as he pushes Diego with his legs but doesn't have enough force. 

-Diego, wake up! 

-Klaus, I'm gonna fall!- she looks beneath her: there's a bunch of debris. If the fall doesn't kill her, that will-. Klaus, help! 

He doesn't know what to do. The ceiling creeks again and it breaks, a huge peace falling just where Diego is laying. 

-Diego! 

As he holds to his brother's shoulder, someone drags them to the other side of the corridor, saving them. When the ceiling hits the floor, this breaks and (Y/N) screams, falling. She closes her eyes, embarrassing for impact, and her inevitable death. But instead of feeling the sharp and hard debris, she falls on something soft, but strong. Still holding her breath, she opens her eyes to find a tall blonde man holding her. 

- _ Was zur Hölle? _ (what the hell)- she whispers as the man puts her on her feet. 

He smiles at her as she notices a bullet hole on his chest, beside a pair of dog tags. The man does a military salute and then fades in the air. (Y/N) thinks she's dead. 

Upstairs, Klaus watches Ben in awe, not believing what he just did. 

-Holy shit!- Ben is as confused as him-. Fuck, (Y/N)! 

He runs over the fallen ceiling, scared. He feels his heartbeat again when he sees her standing without any scratch. 

-(Y/N) get out!- she looks up, realizing she's still alive-. Now! 

_ -Ja!  _

She runs to the main entrance to leave as Klaus and Diego get out by the emergency stairs. Outside, she meets with Allison and Luther. 

-Where are the others?- he asks her. 

-Emergency stairs- she manages to say, still shocked. 

Before them, the Academy, once a magnificent structure, falls and turns to dust in a matter of seconds. Small fires spread over the ruins, burning the few things that had survived. 

Klaus and Diego run to the others. 

-Mom!- Diego looks for her- Mom! 

Allison and Luthur just stare as (Y/N) sits down on a rock, trying to figure out who or what just saved her. 

-Klaus, come here! Help me search. 

-Diego. Just stop it- he takes him by the shoulders-. Stop! 

-No, what... What are you... Let me go! What are you doing? 

-Stop. Stop! She's gone. She's... She's gone, okay? 

(Y/N) notices she's stepping on a photo and when she takes it out from the rocks, she discovers its the only photo she has of Klaus and her together; from their time on rehab. She smiles and takes it out from the broken frame and folds it to save it on the pocket of her pants. She looks for the other two photos she had on her night table, but they're lost. 

-He didn't make it- she hears Luther say. 

-Who?

-Pogo- Klaus answers. 

-What?- a tear falls down her cheek. 

-Vanya killed him. 

No one can believe that. 

-But Vanya wouldn't...

-No, I saw it- Luther reaffirms-. Just before we got out.

-Dad. Mom. Now Pogo. 

Diego sits beside (Y/N), devasted. 

-Guys- Five runs to them across the ruins-. This is it! The apocalypse is still on! The world ends today. 

-I thought you said it was over. 

-I was wrong, okay?- Five shows them a journal-. This newspaper, I found it in the future the day I got stuck. The headline hasn't changed! 

-No, that doesn't mean anything- Diego is denial-. The time could've been altered since that newspaper came out this morning. 

-You're not listening to me! When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else. But here we are. The Moon's still shining, the Earth is in one piece, but not the Academy. 

Klaus takes the newspaper from his brother's hand, irate, and reads it. 

-I'm confused. 

-Then listen to me, you idiot! Vanya destroys the Academy before the apocalypse. I thought Harold Jenkins was the cause, but he was the fuse. Vanya is the bomb... Vanya causes the apocalypse! 

Helicopters start to arrive as well as the police. 

-We have to find her- Luther looks up-. We gotta go, now. Regroup at the Super Star. GO!

Everyone runs in a different direction. 


	27. Kenny's Birthday

Klaus and (Y/N) are the firsts to arrive at the bowling alley, so they sit to wait for the others. Klaus starts reading the newspaper he took from Five. 

-There was a man inside the Academy- (Y/N) mentions, trying to find sense to what happened. 

-What?

-When the ceiling fell, I should have died... But this tall guy appeared out of nowhere and caught me on the air. 

-A guy? 

-Yeah- she tries to remember the details-. He was blonde, blue eyes... And he did this strange thing with his hand...

-Did he have a shot on the chest!? 

(Y/N) looks at him surprised. 

- _Ja_! How you know? 

Klaus smiles fondly. 

-If I tell you, you won't believe me. I don't even believe it myself! 

-Tell me! 

-That was Dave- (Y/N) turns pale. 

-Da...Dave? _The_ Dave? 

-Yeah- Klaus laughs-. I must have conjured him before you fell, just like I conjure Ben to save Diego. Isn't it amazing!? 

-Oh... 

It's too much, the men Klaus loved had just saved her life... Why him? 

At that moment, the others enter the place and take a seat at the same lane where they are. 

-Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare- Luther immediately talks. 

-For what?

-To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya. 

Allison hits him with her notepad. 

-Ow!- everyone glares at him-. We may not have a choice! 

-Bullshit- Diego repeats what he said a day before-. There's always options. 

(Y/N) sighs and lays her head on Klaus's shoulder as he goes back to reading the newspaper. 

-Yeah, like what?- Five asks. 

-I don't know. 

-Look, whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya and fast, okay? She could be anywhere. 

-Or... Here- Klaus says as he and (Y/N) watch the announcement-. Look at this. 

He shows them that Vanya is due to play at the theatre that night. 

-That's right. Her concert is tonight...

-Hello...- an employer interrupts, uncomfortable-. I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you're not gonna bowl, you gotta leave. 

They all turn to look at the man at the counter, who smashes some bowling shoes on it. Everyone sighs and goes to pay for a pair, but Diego and (Y/N). 

Luther comes back and throws a pink bawl to the right lane, angry. Allison writes something:

"She's our sister." 

-We're the only ones capable of stopping this- Luther responds-. We have a responsibility to Dad! 

-To Dad!? No, I've heard enough about...

-He sacrificed everything to bring us back together, Diego!

-I'm with Luther on this one- Five states-. We can't give her a chance to fight back. They're billions of lives at stake. We're past trying to save just one. 

-Hey, you know, guys, uh...-Klaus says-. Maybe I could help. 

-Now is not the time.

-No, let him finish- everyone looks at Diego with a raised eyebrow-. He saved my life today! 

-Is that true?

-Yeah, yeah, I did take credit for it.- he stands up-. In fact, the real hero... Was Ben. 

His siblings look at him disappointed, thinking he's joking. Luther sighs and Allison shakes her head. 

-Today... Listen! Today, he punched me in the face. And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego's life, not me. 

-He's telling the truth!- (Y/N) defends him-. He was able to conjure... A friend... of his... to save me when the ceiling fell. He caught me mid-air out of nowhere! 

-You two are unbelievable- Luther attacks them-. What are you two in? 

-You want proof, is that it?- Klaus takes a bawl-. All right, I'll give you a proof. All right, it's showtime, baby! 

He breaths deeply, looking at the empty space beside Allison, and throws the bawl. 

-Catch! 

It falls to the floor with a loud band. Klaus just bits his lip, nervous, as (Y/N) sighs. 

-Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the center of attention? 

(Y/N) is about to say something, but Klaus gets ahead. 

-You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid! 

-Klaus!- (Y/N) covers his mouth with her hand, but it's too late. 

Luther glares at him as Allison stares in astonishment.

-It wasn't his fault!- (Y/N) tries to fix it-. He was ridiculously high, right, Klaus? 

Klaus nods as (Y/N) takes away her hand. 

-And the girl, she thought he was a furry...

-Stop! 

-Okay. 

(Y/N) and Klaus go back to their seats, ashamed. 

Luther turns to see Allison so he can explain, but she leaves the lane. 

-Allison- he goes after her-. Wait! 

-You're an idiot- (Y/N) tells Klaus. 

-I know- he lays his head on her shoulder. 

-Excuse me!- a woman approaches them with her son-. Excuse me, it's my son Kenny's birthday today, and... Uh... Wouldn't your son be happier playing with kids his own age? 

Five frowns, knowing they're talking about him. 

-Assuming it's okay with your parents- the lady looks at Klaus and (Y/N). 

-Oh, no, we're not..- Five interrupts (Y/N). 

-I would rather chew off my own foot! 

The nice woman stops smiling and (Y/N) gasps. 

-You apologize in this precise moment, young man!- she smacks him on the knee-. I'm so sorry, teenagers are so hard sometimes.

Five glares at her. 

-Oh, don't worry- the woman smiles again-. I get it, Kenny acts up all the time! 

-Mom!

-Go back with your friends darling. 

-Five, go with him- (Y/N) orders him and he obeys, but only because he heard a familiar noise nearby. 

-You two look so young!- the woman sits in front of them-. I wished I looked like that! 

-That's because we're way too young to have that little ungrateful kid, ma'am- Klaus decides to have some fun-. What can we say? There's no excuse. We were young and terribly misguided! 

-Oh, how old were you when he was born?

-16- Klaus answers. The lady gets surprised-. This beautiful woman by my side and I met at Homecoming and the sparks just flew. We should have used protecting, though. 

-It's amazing you two are still together. And you look like you're really in love with each other!- the couple blushes-. Not many teenage parents do that. 

-Well, he's a charmer- (Y/N) takes Klaus's hand, he looks at their rings together-. Couldn't resist him if I try. 

-Klaus, it's your turn- Diego gives him a bawl. 

-It was nice meeting you!- the lady stand up-. I'll let you play. 

They wave goodbye as Luther comes back. 

-All right, where's Five?

-He's playing with...- (Y/N) notices he's gone-. What? 

-He left while you were playing house- Diego says, she blushes again.

-Oh, for the love of... Where'd he go?

-Didn't tell us. 

-Well, we're not waiting around for him. The concert starts in 30 minutes. 

-All right, so what's the plan?

(Y/N)'s still looking for Five as the others discuss. 

-Well, I think that, uh... We go to the Icarus Theater. 

-That's a location, not a plan- Luther keeps silence-. What? Is that all you got? 

(Y/N) gets up to look for Five at the bathrooms, but as she passes near the entrance door, some strange looking men catch her attention. 

-Everyone down!- she screams at her friends, hiding under a table. 

The men start shooting at everything that moves, children screams are heard all over the place. 

Klaus crawls over to (Y/N) with Allison. 

-Who the hell are these guys!?

-Maybe they're here for Kenny's birthday!- the bullets make Klaus anxious, they remind him of Vietnam. 

-No, I'm pretty sure they're here for us! 

Diego stands up and throws his knives at them while Luther throws bawls. (Y/N) helps by confusing the man, which makes them shoot at each other. 

A guy falls dead on the control panel, turning the lights off and blasting music. 

[ _"S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y, hey"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csXFpFoRkEk)

(Y/N), Luther and Diego take the opportunity to get closer to the attackers. Luther punches, Diego stabs and (Y/N) fights, creating doubles of her around the enemies to distract them. 

_"Keep on dancin' to the rock and roll."_

Klaus throws a cake at them and Allison does the same with whatever she can find. 

_"On Saturday night, Saturday night."_

-They're blocking the exit!

-So, what's the plan now, Luther? 

Allison points in front of her and Klaus follows her finger. 

-The lanes!- he tells everyone-. Let's go! 

The five of them run on zigzag to avoid the bullets. 

_"S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y, hey"_

-You first!- Klaus throws (Y/N) and then follows her. 

Oh, how happy she was she had chosen that outfit for the apocalypse. 

-Come on, let's go!

Diego guides them to the exit. 


	28. The White Violin

They get to the theatre, where they're surprised when the ticket man tells them Vanya reserved seats for them. 

-How considerate. 

They all enter the place still recovering from the previous attack. They can hear violins playing as they run up the stairs. Allison stops them before entering the hall. 

"I need to go alone," her notepad reads. 

-What?- Luther sighs-. Allison, I can't let you do that, all right? She's beyond reasoning!

-You hear the music?- Diego complains-. It's started! 

-Do you honestly think she's gonna listen? After everything that's happened?

Allison nods. 

-We don't have time for this- Klaus mentions in a singing tone. 

-Okay- Luther accepts. 

Allison runs to the hall, and when she's out of sight, Diego says: 

-You're using her as a distraction, aren't you?

-It will be our best chance to incapacitate Vanya. 

-Oh. 

-She'll thank us later. 

They start following Allison. 

-So, what's the plan?

-Uh, you wait out front- Klaus and (Y/N) stop-. Just Klaus. 

-What?

-Yeah, you're the lookout. 

-The lookout? 

-(Y/N), let's go- she doesn't move. 

-I'm staying with Klaus. 

-No, we need you...

-I said I'm staying with Klaus- she says louder. 

Luther sighs.

-Okay. 

He and Diego get inside the hall. (Y/N) and Klaus sit on the steps. 

-I'm so hungry- Klaus mentions. 

(Y/N) laughs. 

-I think I saw a Mexican Food truck on the other side of the street- he stands up and takes her hand-. Let's go. 

-Klaus...

-They got in under control, come on! 

His friend scuffs and follows him outside. They cross the street and he orders a burrito. 

-Klaus...- (Y/N) leans against the van, he doesn't listen-. Klaus!

-Yeah, love?

-When we were dancing at the Academy... Before Luther told us about Vanya... What were you going to tell me?

He gulps. 

-Your burrito- they hand him the food. 

-Oh, thanks- he had hoped for her to forget about that-. It was nothing important. 

She raises an eyebrow. 

-Klaus...

-I didn't ask for cilantro... 

-Klaus! 

He stops fooling around and looks her directly on the eye. 

-I was... I wanted to tell you that...- she senses his nervousness-. I was going to say that I...

-Do you hear gunfire?- Ben interrupts him. 

Klaus turns to see the theatre, but (Y/N) thinks he's fooling again since she can't hear Ben. She's about to call his attention when she sees a familiar face. 

- _Verdammt_! (damn it!)- she takes Klaus by the hand and hides in front of the truck-. There's Cha-Cha! 

-This is it, mofo- (Y/N) looks at him confused-. I'm talking to Ben... Go time! 

-What about the gunfire?- he asks. 

-Go time!- he repeats. 

Still holding hands, Klaus runs to the theatre with (Y/N), Ben following. He trows the burrito to the street. 

-Guys!- Klaus screams as he enters the hall-. It's Cha-Cha! 

He hides between the seats with (Y/N), his body protecting her from the gunfire. 

They stay motionless for a few seconds before (Y/N) notices something blue shining. 

-Klaus!- he looks down at her-. Your hands. 

He shakes and sits up, not knowing what's happening. Grunting, he stands up, and (Y/N) watches in amazement as a young guy materializes in front of him. 

-Ben!- she recognizes him from the photos. 

The ghost of Ben kills the attackers with his power, all the siblings looking at him completely shocked. Some blood splashes (Y/N) face and clothes, but she's too amazed to care. 

When all the enemies are dead, Klaus gasps for air and Ben disappears. 

- _Shätzen_ , that was incredible!- (Y/N) hugs Klaus, excited-. Didn't know you could do that. 

-Neither did I!- he laughs. 

Their happiness is overtaken by fear when the theater starts to tremble, just like the Academy a couple hours earlier. They all reunite at the back seats. 

-Whoa, welcome back- Luther says sarcastically to Diego-. Where were you?

-Honoring a memory- Alisson puts a hand on his shoulders-. So, how do you wanna end this thing?

-We surround her. All right? We come at her from all angles.

-So, it's a suicide mission- Klaus squeezes (Y/N) hand. 

-Yeah, but one of us could get through- Five agrees with Luther-. It's the only chance we've got. 

-Are we all in?

-Yeah!- all the men say. 

But Allison and (Y/N) shake their heads. 

-I don't think that's a good idea- the last says. 

Luther sighs. 

-Stage left- he tells Diego and then the turns to see Five and Klaus-. Take the front. I'll take the right stage. 

They all start running to their position. (Y/N) stops Klaus by not letting go of his hand: 

-No, Klaus, this doesn't _feel_ good... 

-There's no time, girls!- Luther leaves-. If she finishes this concert, the world goes up in flames!

-I'm sorry- Klaus runs and (Y/N) is left alone with Allison. 

-Klaus, no! 

The ceiling creeks. 

-NOW!- they hear Luther scream. 

As (Y/N) turns to see Allison, she realizes she's running to the back of the stage, gun in hand. 

-Allison!- she runs after her to stop her-. Allison! 

As they enter the stage, Vanya makes a weird type of wave that leaves the guys floating in the air, a white string uniting their chest to Vanya's violin. 

-Klaus!- (Y/N) screams but Allison doesn't stop. 

Noticing she's absorbing the life out of her friends and that Allison's about to shoot her sister, (Y/N) does the only thing that comes to her mind: She runs to Vanya and slides across the floor to touch her ankle, thinking that way she can stop her. 

It's worthless. 

As soon as Vanya feels her touch, she starts doing her the same as the guys, and even after that, (Y/N) tries to sleep her, screaming in pain. 

Allison looks at (Y/N) and then at her brothers, insecure. 

And then, a gun shoots. 


	29. Apocalypse

Vanya falls backward, fainting at the sound of the gun, a blue ray shooting from her chest to the sky. She then falls into her sister's arms as everyone else catches their breath, gasping. After some seconds, all of them run to the girls, worried: 

-Is she alive!? 

Allison takes her pulse and sighs, relieved. She nods. 

-She is? Yeah?

Allison nods again, tears falling down her cheeks. 

-Oh, thank God- Klaus passes an arm around (Y/N)'s shoulders. 

-We did it- Luther laughs-. We saved the world! 

As Allison and Luther hug Vanya, (Y/N) throws herself over Klaus, both falling to the ground, giggling. He looks at her with bright eyes as she leans over to kiss him... When he sees it. 

-Uh...- (Y/N) stops believing he's rejecting her-. Guys? 

He points to the sky, and everyone turns to see it:

-You see that big moon rock coming towards us? 

(Y/N) and Klaus stand up, horrified. 

-That's not good.

-So this is it, huh?- Klaus takes his friend's hand, sorrowful-. So much for saving the world. 

-If only Sir Reginald could see us right now, huh?- Diego scuffs, mad at himself-. The Umbrella Academy. A total failure. 

Strange lights start crossing the sky. 

-At least we're together at the end- Luther says-. As a family. 

Klaus turns to see (Y/N) and takes her by the chin to make her look at him: 

-(Y/N) Voss, if this is the end, you need to know I...

-This doesn't have to be the end- Five interrupts him. 

Everyone looks at him startled. 

-What are you saying, Five?

-I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this. 

Allison and (Y/N) nod, but the others shake their heads. 

-Yeah, I don't think so. 

-No. 

-Well, then, we might as well accept out fate, because, in less than a minute, we're gonna get vaporized! 

-What's your idea, then?- Diego asks. 

-We use my ability to time travel. But this time, I'll take you with me. 

-You can do that?- (Y/N) is hopeful. 

-I don't know. I've never tried it before. 

-Was the worst that can happen?- Diego agrees. 

-You're lookin' at it. A 58-year-old man inside a child's body, so there's that.

He scoffs. 

-Oh, what the hell? I'm in- Diego nods. 

-Yeah, whatever, I'm in- Klaus turns to see his friends, and she nods-. And she's as well. 

-Me too. Allison?- She nods-. What about Ben?

-Great, yeah, he's in- Klaus doesn't even have to ask him. 

-Okay, great- Five takes Diego's hand-. Luther, grab Vanya. 

-Wait, should we be taking her? I mean, if she's the cause of the apocalypse, isn't that like taking the bomb with us?

-The apocalypse will always happen and Vanya will always be the cause unless we take her with us and fix it- Five explains. 

[-Okay. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sElE_BfQ67s)

They all make a small circle, taking each other hands. Klaus closes his eyes, concentrating, and thunder-like sound is heard over them, a blue hole appearing. 

-Wait, Klaus!- (Y/N) screams over the noise-. What were you going to tell me?

He smiles. 

-If you live, I'll tell you, deal?

She laughs.

-Deal! 

The cracking intensifies. 

-It's working!

-Hold on! It's gonna get messy!- Five warns them. 

(Y/N) tightens her grip on Klaus. 

-I'll see you in the past!- she tells him. 

-Can't wait!

And with a swishing noise, they disappear. 


End file.
